Digimon Frontier : Masa Kelam Kazemon
by Mevaze
Summary: Kisah ini terjadi setelah dikalahkannya Lucemon. Dunia Digimon kembali normal. Tapi, hal itu berubah seketika saat Ranamon kembali ke Dunia Digimon dengan kekuatan baru dan berambisi menghancurkan Kazemon. Bisakah Kazemon mengalahkan Ranamon sekali lagi? Atau malah sebaliknya? (WARNING! Kisah utk 18 tidak dianjurkan bagi anak2. Mengandung Ryona Rape. Ingat! Hanya utk 18 !)
1. Tantangan Ranamon!

**Diingatkan! Kisah ini hanya untuk 18 ke atas! Mengandung unsur ryona+rape! Kalau pembaca masih di bawah umur, silahkan klik tanda 'x' di tab browser pembaca! Jika ingin tahu apa itu 'ryona' coba cek di Google. Sekali lagi saya ingatkan kisah ini untuk 18 ke atas! Terima Kasih :)**

**Karakter di fanfic ini adalah milik dari anime Digimon Frontier dan ada sebagian yang Saya buat sendiri untuk mendukung cerita.**

* * *

**1\. Tantangan Ranamon!**

Kazemon terbang mengelilingi Dunia Digimon yang bersatu dgn dunia manusia. Dunia tersebut sudah pulih dan menjadi damai setelah berakhirnya serangan Lucemon, walaupun masih ada beberapa sisa-sisa prajurit Lucemon yg berkeliaran. Kazemon kini sudah berpisah dengan Izumi.

Ketika sedang menikmati udara di atas, Kazemon melihat dua Digimon sedang berhubungan intim di bawah pepohonan. Dia turun karena penasaran. Setelah lama dia memperhatikan dua Digimon tersebut, tangannya meraba-raba kedua payudaranya.

"Ahh... Nggghh..." Kazemon mendesah kenikmatan. Dia berpikir akan berbahaya jika dia ketahuan bermasturbasi di dekat kedua Digimon itu.

Dia menjauh dari kedua Digimon dan mencari tempat yang aman untuk bermasturbasi. Akhirnya dia menemukan tempat yang aman dan mulai mengusap vaginanya yang sudah basah dengan cairan.

"Ahhh... Ngghh... Haahh..."Kazemon memainkan klitorisnya dan memasukkan tiga jarinya di lubang vaginanya yang bersih dan tidak berbulu itu. Dia mengeluar-masukkan jarinya dengan cepat hingga bunyi cairan vaginanya berkecipratan dengan sangat keras.

"Ah ah ah... ahh.. ahhh.. ahhhh..." Kazemon mengerang dengan erotis ketika dia ingin merasakan orgasme. 'Sedikit lagi... ahh.. ahh," katanya sambil memainkan klitorisnya agar lebih cepat orgasme. Dia menutup matanya karena kenikmatan sentuhan tangannya di vagina. Cairan vaginanya sudah membanjiri rumput di sekitarnya. Kazemon sudah mulai merasakan kenikmatan dan bersiap untuk orgasme.

"Kau menikmatinya, Kupu-kupu pelacur?"

Sebuah suara muncul di depan Kazemon yang sedang bermasturbasi.

"!" Kazemon terkejut dan membuka matanya. Ia mengeluarkan tangannya dari vaginanya sehingga membatalkan orgasmenya. "Ranamon!" Kazemon mencoba berdiri dan menghindar.

"Tidak secepat itu," Belum sempat Kazemon menutup selangkangannya yang terbuka lebar, Ranamon menginjakkan kakinya di atas vagina basah Kazemon.

"Nghhhh..." Kazemon merintih kesakitan ketika vaginanya yang terbuka tanpa celana dalam diinjak oleh Ranamon. Kenikmatan yang tadi dirasakan Kazemon berubah menjadi rasa sakit yang luara biasa di vaginanya.

"Biar kubantu kau menyelesaikannya," Ranamon mengangkat kakinya dan menginjak vagina Kazemon sekali lagi, kali ini injakannya sangat kuat hingga Kazemon berteriak sangat keras.

"AHHHHHHH!"

"Hei, kenapa suaramu berbeda dari yg tadi?" Ranamon mulai menggerak-gerakkan kakinya di atas vagina Kazemon, "Bukankah tadi kau menikmatinya ketika vaginamu diperlakukan seperti ini? Hah?" Ia menguatkan injakannya hingga Kazemon tidak mampu mengeluarkan suara untuk berteriak.

Kazemon sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan tubuhnya dan akhirnya terkulai lemas di tanah, "Hentikan Ranamon..."Kata Kazemon dgn suara lemah, "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Biarkan aku menyelesaikan urusanku dengan vaginamu dulu," Kata Ranamon sambil memainkan vagina Kazemon dengan jari kakinya.

"Ahhh... Hentikannnhhh... ahhnnn..." Kazemon merasakan kenikmatan ketika jari kaki Ranamon mulai memasuki lubang vaginanya, "Jangan diteruskan... Aku akan orgasme... ahh ahh ahh..."

"Sepertinya Si Pelacur menikmatinya," Kata Ranamon yang kini mulai memainkan klitoris Kazemon.

"Ahn ahn ahn ahn... Aku akan keluar... ahn ahn... Hentikan Ranamon..."

Sudah 15 menit Ranamon memainkan vagina Kazemon. Dia mempercepat gerakan jari kakinya ketika mengetahui Kazemon akan orgasme.

"Tidaaakk... ahhhhnnnnnnnnnnn..." Kazemon mengerang dengan erotis karena orgasme yang sangat dahsyat. Cairannya keluar seperti air mancur, deras sekali hingga membuat becek rumput di sekitar tubuh Kazemon. Tubuh Kazemon terkulai lemas dan tak berdaya, nafasnya tidak beraturan. Vaginanya masih mengeluarkan cairan orgasmenya. Cairan itu mengalir seperti air kencing. Dia belum pernah mengalami orgasme sedahsyat ini. Ranamon menjauh dari tubuh Kazemon. Dia tertawa dengan bahagia melihat keadaan Kazemon seperti saat ini.

"Apa.. yang kau inginkan... Ranamon?" Tanya Kazemon yang sekarang sedang bertumpu pada lutut dan tangannya ketika merasa bahwa cairan orgasmenya sudah berhenti mengalir.

"Aku ingin mengundangmu ke turnamen yang kuadakan di kota Alpha." Katanya.

"Turnamen ap—"

"Sepertinya orgasmemu belum selesai," Kata Ranamon sambil tertawa puas.

"Hnnnn!? Ahhhhnnnn..." Benar saja, cairan orgasme Kazemon mengalir kembali seakan tidak mau berhenti, "Ada apa ini? Kenapa keluar lag—" Cairannya bertambah deras hingga membuat Kazemon terkulai lagi di tanah.

"Sudahlah, jangan dipaksakan," Ejek Ranamon, "Baiklah, apa kau mau datang ke turnamenku? Oh ya! Aku lupa mengatakan sesuatu, jika kau banyak memenangkan turnamen ini, kau bebas melakukan apapun kepadaku, termasuk balas dendam dengan kejadian ini, itupun kalau kau mampu.

Lalu jika kau lebih banyak kalah, aku akan memasukkanmu ke dunia yang sudah kubuat sendiri khusus untukmu."

"Aku tidak akan mengikuti turnamen itu!"

"Hei... Kau, Ranamon," Tiba-tiba suara yang sangat kasar memanggil Ranamon, "Aku tidak puas hanya melihat Kazemon bermasturbasi di depanku, bawa dia kesini agar aku bisa merasakan tubuh indahnya itu."

Itu adalah suara dari Woodmon tua yang tertanam di tanah dan tidak dapat bergerak.

"Hmmm... Sepertinya itu ide yang bagus," Ranamon mendekati Kazemon, menarik rambutnya dan menyeretnya ke arah Woodmon.

"Tidak.. Jangan Ranamon!" Kazemon memohon.

Ranamon melempar Kazemon ke arah Woodmon.

"Ugh!" Punggung Kazemon menabrak pohon itu dengan sangat keras.

"Hei Orang Tua! Jangan sentuh dia dulu! Keluarkan akarmu yang paling besar. Cepat!" Bentak Ranamon.

"Tapi—"

"Cepat lakukan saja! Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku lakukan dengannya."

"Baiklah"

Woodmon mengeluarkan akarnya yang paling besar. Diameternya 7 cm.

"Apakah ini cukup besar?" tanya Woodmon.

"Tidak masalah. Simpan saja dulu. Sekarang, lilit tangan dan kakinya, aku akan buat dia mengikuti turnamen," Ranamon memerintahkan Woodmon.

"Hei!? Hentikan!"

Tangan dan kaki Kazemon dililit oleh sulur-sulur Woodmon yang kuat. Woodmon menarik tangan Kazemon ke atas dan kaki Kazemon ke bawah hingga Kazemon seperti sebuah samsak tinju.

"Dengan ini, akan mudah untuk memaksanya bilang 'ya'," Ranamon berjalan mendekati Kazemon, "Maaf sayang, kau memaksaku untuk melakukan ini. Kau siap Woodmon?"

"Kapan pun, Ranamon"

Ranamon memukul perut Kazemon dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Uggh!" Pukulan itu langsung membuat Kazemon berlutut. Tapi, belum sempat dia menyentuh tanah, Woodmon menariknya lagi ke posisi berdiri.

"Uagh!"

Ranamon memukul lagi perut Kazemon yangtidak terlindung apapun. Perut Kazemon rasanya sangat sesak. Ranamon memberikan pukulan demi pukulan ke perut Kazemon.

"Ugh! Hng! Hnn! Ahn! Hnn! Hng! Hng! Ahg! Ugh! Guh!"

Sudah tak terhitung jumlah pukulan yang diberikan Ranamon ke perut Kazemon. Ranamon memberikan pukulan terakhir ke perut Kazemon hingga membuatnya tidak mengeluarkan suara saat membuka mulutnya. Kazemon tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ranamon beristirahat sebentar.

"Masih ingin mengatakan tidak?" Tanya Ranamon. Kazemon tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal, "Hmmm.. Sepertinya kau meminta lagi. Payudaramu lumayan besar juga, bagaimana jika aku memberinya sedikit sentuhan?"

Kali ini sasaran Ranamon adalah payudara Kazemon. Ia memberi pukulan di payudara kiri Kazemon.

"Hnngg! Jangan pukul itu... kumohon..."

Ranamon tidak mendengarkan itu dan memberikan pukulan di payudara sebelah kanan Kazemon.

"Hng!"

Payudara Kazemon memiliki nasib yang sama seperti perutnya. Babak belur karena dijadikan bulan-bulanan Ranamon. Pukulan demi pukulan diterima oleh kedua payudara Kazemon. Payudara kenyal Kazemon memantul-mantul setiap menerima pukulan dari Ranamon.

"Hng! Hng! Ahn! Uhh! Ukh! Ugh! Hng! Uagh! Hng! Ahn!"

Kali ini payudara Kazemon menerima pukulan lebih lama dibandingkan perutnya. Ranamon menambah kekuatan pukulannya ketika melihat vagina Kazemon mulai basah dan meneteskan cairan.

"Oh? Kau mulai terangsang ya? Seperti aku bisa memuaskan nafsumu,"

Ranamon memukul payudara Kazemon dengan penuh semangat. Woodmon melebarkan kedua kaki Kazemon agar memperlihatkan jatuhnya cairan vagina Kazemon. Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Ranamon untuk membuat Kazemon orgasme.

"Ahhhhhnnnnn!"

Seperti tadi, vagina Kazemon mengeluarkan cairannya dengan sangat deras, mengalir seperti keran yang terbuka lebar. Cairan yang mengalir dari vagina Kazemon membuat bunyi gemericik ketika terjatuh ke tanah.

"Hahaha! Lihatlah ini! Banyak sekali cairan yang ada di vaginamu!" Ledek Ranamon.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat, aku bisa menampung cairan ini dalam 5 gelas yang besar hahahaha!" Tawa Woodmon, "Dia memang Digimon murahan! Aku tidak sabar memperkosanya!"

"Ja-jangan... katakan itu... Ahhhhnnnnnnn..." Kazemon orgasme lagi.

"Lihat itu Woodmon! Dia multi-orgasme! Itu sudah membuktikan betapa murahannya dia!" Ranamon dan Woodmon tertawa puas.

Cairan Kazemon mengalir lagi dengan deras. Saking derasnya, cairan itu mengenai kaki Ranamon.

"Oh! Lihat Woodmon! Dia berani menyiram kakiku dengan cairannya yang menjijikan! Vagina murahan harus diberi pelajaran," Berkali-kali Ranamon menendang vagina Kazemon yang masih mengeluarkan cairan orgasme.

"Hyaaaaaaahhhhh!"

Kazemon berusaha menahan sakit yang luar biasa di vaginanya. Orgasmenya yang diikuti dengan rasa sakit dari tendangan Ranamon membuat Kazemon ingin pingsan. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal akibat pukulan dan tendangan yang diberikan oleh Ranamon. Kazemon bagaikan samsak tinju yang tidak berdaya. Tangan dan kaki yang dililit oleh Woodmon membuat hal itu lebih parah lagi.

"Ngggghhhh..." Kazemon mengerang lemah setelah menerima tendangan terakhir di vaginanya.

"Baikklah Woodmon, baringkan dia! Tetap lilit tangannya dan arahkan vaginanya ke akarmu," Woodmon segera melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Ranamon.

Kini Kazemon dalam keadaan terbaring di tanah dengan tangan dan kaki yang masih dililit oleh sulur-sulur. Berikutnya, Woodmon merentangkan kedua kaki Kazemon hingga tubuh Kazemon membentuk seperti huruf 'Y'. Woodmon lalu mengarahkan vagina Kazemon ke arah akarnya yang sudah dikeluarkan dari tadi. Kini, selangkangan Kazemon sedang menghadap ke arah akar dan tubuh Woodmon.

"Bagus, lepaskan kakinya. Jangan kau apa-apakan dia, aku masih ingin bertanya padanya," kata Ranamon yang kini sudah berdiri di belakang Woodmon dan memegangi kedua kaki Kazemon, "Apa kau masih tidak ingin mengikuti turnamen itu? Jika kau berkata selain 'ya' atau 'tidak' kau akan tahu akibatnya,"

"Ngh.. Apa yang akan kau laku—"

"Jawaban yang salah, rasakan ini!"

Ranamon menarik kaki Kazemon dengan sangat keras hingga akar Woodmon yang besar itu masuk ke vagina Kazemon dengan kasar dan selangkangan Kazemon kini sedang ditekan dengan kuat ke arah tubuh Woodmon yang berupa batang kayu kasar dan juga keras.

"AAAHHHHH!"

"HAHAHAHA teruslah berteriak kesakitan, Pelacur!" Ranamon menariknya dengan lebih keras hingga kini ia menaruh kakinya di tubuh Woodmon dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya agar tarikannya lebih kuat lagi.

"KYAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! SAKIT!" Teriakan Kazemon dapat terdengar ke seluruh hutan.

"Tidak.. Jika ini terus berlanjut, aku akan orgasme," Pikir Kazemon.

Ranamon terus menarik kaki Kazemon dengan sekuat tenaga hingga membuat akar Woodmon masuk semakin dalam ke vaginanya. Ranamon merenggangkan tarikannya.

"Bagaimana? Kau ingin ikut?"

"Te-tentu saja tidak..." Jawab Kazemon lemah.

"Hmm... Sepertinya sudah tidak ada cara lain lagi. HoneyBeemon!"

Ranamon memanggil tiga HoneyBeemon yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di rerumputan.

"Apa kalian sudah merekam semuanya?" Tanya Ranamon.

"Kami merekamnya dari awal sampai akhir-bee!" Jawab mereka serempak.

"Bagus, sekarang sebarkan rekaman itu ke kota sekitar!"

"Baik-bee!" Setelah itu mereka bertiga terbang kke tiga arah yang berbeda.

"Aku sudah merekam semua kejadian hari ini, kau akan terlihat seperti wanita murahan di kota sekitar hahahaha!"

"Tidak... Jangan disebarkan..." Kazemon menjawab dengan vagina yang masih tertancap oleh akar Woodmon, "Ahhhnnn...Aku orgasme lagi... ahhnnnnnnn..." Kazemon merasakan orgasme yang kesekian kalinya. Cairan orgasme Kazemon tidak dapat keluar karena tersumbat oleh akar besar Woodmon.

"Hahahaha! Lihatlah dirimu, berusaha menampung cairan orgasme di dalam vagina pelacurmu!" Kata Ranamon sambil berjalan dan duduk menyamping di atas perut Kazemon. Ranamon memainkan dan mengelus klitoris Kazemon dengan jarinya.

"Ngghhh! Ahhh..." Kazemon merasa seperti akan orgasme lagi ketika kedua jari Ranamon menyentuh klitorisnya.

"Dengan ini kuanggap kau sudah setuju akan datang ke turnamenku," Ranamon semakin cepat dan kasar memainkan klitoris Kazemon.

"Haaahhhhnnnn... Ya... Nggghhhh... Aku.. Akan datanghhhnn..." Kazemon sekuat tenaga menahan orgasmenya.

"Tapi, jika kau tidak datang rekaman itu tidak hanya tersebar di tiga kota dekat sini, tapi di seluruh Dunia Digimon hahahaha!" Sambil mengakhiri kata-katanya, Ranamon memencet klitoris Kazemon dengan keras hingga membuat Kazemon mengejang dan orgasme yang dahsyat.

"HYAAAAHHHHHNNNNN!"

Vagina Kazemon yang disumbat oleh akar Woodmon tidak mampu menahan cairan yang sudah memenuhi liang vaginanya dan merembes keluar.

"Woodmon, sekarang dia milikmu. Lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan padanya," Ranamon berdiri dan berjalan ke arah portal kegelapan, "Selamat tinggal, Pelacur! Hahaha!" Dengan tawanya yang penuh kepuasan, Ranamon meninggalkan tubuh tak berdaya Kazemon bersama Woodmon yang siap memperkosanya.

* * *

**Catatan: Oke, itu dia chapter pertama. Bisakah Kazemon terlepas dari nafsu Woodmon? Apakah Kazemon bisa memenangi turnamen Ranamon? Atau dia akan kalah dan harus memasuki dunia khusus yang dibuat oleh Ranamon? Tunggu kelanjutannya di chapter 2!**

**Ini fanfic pertama saya, mohon RnR-nya. Mohon maaf jika bahasa yang saya gunakan agak kasar karena memang itulah ciri-ciri fanfic Ryona dan juga mohon jika penulisan saya banyak kesalahan (mohon koreksinya juga). Saya tetap melanjutkan cerita walaupun mendapat review baik/buruk dari Pembaca. Jika ada masukkan dan ide untuk cerita, silahkan tulis di review. Chapter 2 secepatnya akan Saya publikasikan. Terima kasih :)**


	2. Tak Berdaya di Tangan Woodmon!

**Diingatkan! Kisah ini hanya untuk 18 ke atas! Mengandung unsur ryona+rape! Kalau pembaca masih di bawah umur, silahkan klik tanda 'x' di tab browser pembaca! Jika ingin tahu apa itu 'ryona' coba cek di Google. Sekali lagi saya ingatkan kisah ini untuk 18 ke atas! Terima Kasih :)**

**Karakter di fanfic ini adalah milik dari anime Digimon Frontier dan ada sebagian yang Saya buat sendiri untuk mendukung cerita.**

* * *

**2\. Tak Berdaya di Tangan Woodmon!**

Woodmon mulai tertawa bahagia ketika melihat Kazemon sedang berada dalam keadaan yang tidak menguntungkan, tanpa celana dalam dan menunjukkan vagina Kazemon. Ini semua akibat Ranamon yang memberikan siksaan seksual tanpa ampun kepada Kazemon. Kini tubuh Kazemon sedang terikat oleh sulur-sulur dan tak berdaya di hadapan Woodmon. Vaginanya yang masih tersumbat akar tidak mampu menahan cairan orgasme yang mengalir keluar.

"Kelihatannya cairanmu tidak sabar ingin keluar," Woodmon menarik tubuh Kazemon hingga vagina Kazemon terlepas dari akarnya.

"Aaahhhhh..." Kazemon mendesah ketika akar yang menyumbat vaginanya itu terlepas dan cairan orgasme Kazemon menyembur keluar dengan sangat deras, "Ahhhhhhhnnnnnnn... Banyak sekali yang keluar... ahhhhnnnnn..."

"Hyahahahaha! Bagus! Keluarlah terus! Keluarkan yang banyak!"

Dengan sulurnya, Woodmon membuka vagina Kazemon agar memudahkan cairannya untuk keluar. Banyak sekali cairan yang mengalir keluar dari vagina Kazemon. Hal itu membuatnya menjadi sangat lemas.

"Lihat sekelilingmu! Tempat ini seperti terkena hujan! Genangan air dimana-mana, hanya saja air itu keluar dari vaginamu!" Kata-kata Woodmon memang benar, rerumputan di sekitar Woodmon tertanam sudah digenangi oleh cairan vagina Kazemon, "Ranamon memang benar, kau adalah pelacur murahan! Kau senang sekali orgasme, kelihatannya sekali kau orgasme

kau tidak akan bisa berhenti dan memohon agar orgasme lagi dan lagi,"

"Tidak... aku tidak seperti itu..." Kazemon menjawab dengan kepala tertunduk memperhatikan cairan vaginanya yang masih mengalir keluar. Walaupun sudah orgasme berkali-kali tubuhnya yang lemas kembali pulih dengan cepat. Mungkin inilah yang membuat Kazemon dapat orgasme berkali-kali dan mengeluarkan banyak cairan ketika orgasme.

"Lalu bagaimana kau menjelaskan semua ini?" Woodmon lalu menjatuhkan tubuh Kazemon dan menempelkan wajahnya pada genangan cairan orgasmenya sendiri.

"Ugh!"

Woodmon menggesek-gesekkan wajah Kazemon ke genangan itu. Tidak puas dengan wajah Kazemon, Woodmon menjatuhkan seluruh tubuh Kazemon ke genangan itu.

"Hahahaha! Lihatlah wajah dan tubuhmu! Penuh dengan cairanmu sendiri!" Woodmon tertawa dan mengangkat tubuh Kazemon, "Baiklah, sudah cukup bermain-main, aku akan melepaskan seluruh nafsuku kepadamu sekarang!"

Woodmon meraba-raba tubuh indah Kazemon yang kini hanya tertutup bra saja dengan sulur-sulurnya. Mulai dari ketiak, perut, dan paha Kazemon tidak ada yang terlewatkan oleh Woodmon kecuali payudaranya. Wajah Kazemon memerah karena rangsangan yang diberikan oleh Woodmon membangkitkan nafsunya dan ia mencoba untuk melawannya sekuat tenaga.

"Ah! Ahh... Sshh... Ngghh.."

"Tidak heran Ranamon menyebutmu pelacur," kata Woodmon yang terus meraba-raba tubuh Kazemon, "Lihat saja pakaianmu, hanya bermodalkan bra dan celana dalam! Hahaha! Dan kau mengira kalau kau ini adalah Prajurit Digimon Legendaris itu? Kau lebih mirip pelacur dengan sayap kupu-kupu!"

"Tidak... Aku tidak... ahhhnn... seperti itu... ahhhhhnnnn..." Kazemon menjawab bersamaan dengan orgasmenya.

"Hahahaha! Kau orgasme lagi? Sudah berapa kali kau orgasme?" Kata Woodmon ssambil terus memberikan rangsangan seksual kepada Kazemon, "Aku baru meraba-raba tubuhmu dan kau sudah orgasme! Aku bahkan belum menyentuh payudara murahanmu itu!

"Melihat bagaimana begitu mudahnya kau terangsang, aku bisa membayangkan kau itu sudah sangat tidak sabar merasakan sulur-sulurku di vaginamu, Kazemon. Desahanmu juga pasti sangat membantumu mencari pelanggan saat kau melacur, iya kan? Hahahahaha!"

"Ngghhhh... Ahhh..." Kazemon sangat ingin membantah kata-kata itu, tapi apa daya, tangan, kaki, dan tubuhnya sedang diikat dan diraba-raba oleh Woodmon. Dia tidak berdaya.

"Kau tahu Kazemon? Sulur-sulur ini mengandung aphrodisiac dan mereka akan keluar dari semua sisi sulurku,"

"Tidak... Tidak mungkin... Aku tidak akan terangsang dengan aphrodisiac-mu!"

"Hahaha! Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak akan terangsang? Baru sebentar aku meraba-raba tubuhmu kau sudah orgasme, itupun tanpa menyentuh payudaramu," Woodmon tertawa dan menambah sulur-sulur untuk melilit tubuh Kazemon, "Kau juga tahu Kazemon? Aku sudah tidak mengalami orgasme selama lebih dari 300 tahun. Jadi kau sudah tahu kan berapa banyak sperma yang akan kukeluarkan? Siapkan vaginamu Kazemon, berapa lama kakek tua ini akan memperkosamu dan membuat vaginamu penuh dengan spermanya. Hahahaha!"

Kazemon tidak dapat membayangkan vaginanya akan diperkosa habis-habisan oleh Woodmon yang usianya sudah lebih dari 300 tahun dan berapa banyak sperma yang akan disemprotkan ke dalam vaginanya.

"Aku bisa mengatur kapan dan berapa banyak spermaku akan keluar jadi, bersiaplah Kazemon!" Woodmon terus meraba tubuh Kazemon dengan sulurnya, "Oohh! Sepertinya aphrodisiac itu akan keluar, bersiaplah karena aku akan menyemprotkan semua dan kau akan memohon kepadaku untuk segera memperkosamu, Kazemon!"

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, cairan aphrodisiac itu keluar dan mengalir ke seluruh tubuh Kazemon. Tubuh Kazemon rasanya semakin sensitif dengan rangsangan yang diberikan Woodmon. Setiap sentuhan yang dia rasakan membuat dia ingin orgasme dan semakin terangsang.

"Sepertinya kau tidak membutuhkan ini lagi," Woodmon melepas bra yang masih menempel di payudara Kazemon dengan paksa dan membuat Kazemon telanjang bulat, "Bukankah pelacur tidak memakai pakaian apa-apa saat melayani seseorang? Hahahaha!"

Woodmon dengan tidak sabaran melilit payudara Kazemon, "Kau sunnguh mempunyai tubuh dan payudara yang indah, lebih tepatnya tubuh dan payudara seorang pelacur,"

"Haahhhnnn... Hnngggghhh... Jangan..." Kazemon memohon agar Woodmon melepaskan payudaranya yang sangat sensitif karena cairan aphrodisiac.

"Bukankah kau menyukainya?" Woodmon terus meraba-raba payudara Kazemon tanpa menyentuh putingnya, "Aku akan memberikanmu orgasme yang belum pernah kau rasakan sebelumnya,"

Sambil terus meraba payudara Kazemon, Woodmon terus menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menyentuh putingnya. Dia tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk memainkan payudara Kazemon yang besar dan kenyal itu. Semangatnya untuk memainkan payudara Kazemon semakin membara ketika mendengar desahan Kazemon yang sangat erotis.

"Ohhh... Payudaramu kenyal sekali. Aku bisa memainkannya sampai selamanya,"

Sulur-sulur Woodmon bergerak semakin liar memainkan payudara Kazemon.

"Ahh.. Tidak... Aku akan keluar..." Kazemon menutup matanya karena tidak dapat menahan orgasmenya yang akan keluar sebentar lagi.

"Baiklah, inilah saatnya," Woodmon yang menyadari bahwa Kazemon akan orgasme segera memainkan dan mengelus putingnya, "Keluarlah yang banyak!"

"Ahhhhhhhnnn! Ahhhhhnnn! Ahhhh..." Kazemon orgasme setelah merasakan cubitan yang keras di putingnya.

Woodmon membalikkan tubuh Kazemon hingga sekarang kepalanya berada di bawah. Ia lalu membuka lebar kedua kaki Kazemon yang kini berada di atas, hal itu membuat cairan orgasme Kazemon menyembur keluar dari atas ke bawah seperti air mancur. Setelah memastikan bahwa vagina Kazemon tidak mengeluarkan cairan lagi, Woodmon mengeluarkan beberapa sulur baru yang panjang dan sebesar ibu jari.

"Aku harap kau menyukai ini di vaginamu, Kazemon. Tapi kurasa kau akan sangat menikmatinya, melihat betapa mudahnya kau orgasme dan penampilan pelacurmu,"

Woodmon mengusap-usap bibir vagina Kazemon dengan dua sulur itu. Kazemon mengeluarkan desahan kenikmatan setiap sulur-sulur itu menyentuh vaginanya. Kazemon tidak dapat melawan dengan posisi terbalik seperti ini.

"Ha! Kau mulai menikmatinya kan? Aku bisa mendengar desahan erotismu! Hahaha!"

Setelah puas menggesek-gesek vagina Kazemon, Woodmon membuka bibir vagina Kazemon dengan empat sulurnya. Vagina Kazemon kini terbuka dengan lebar.

"Warna merah muda yang indah. Kelihatannya vaginamu masih rapat. Kau sering menjual tubuhmu kan? Aneh sekali, vagina yang masih rapat untuk seorang pelacur hahaha!"

"Aku tidak pernah menjual— Ahhnnn... ahhhnnn..."

"Kau diam saja," Woodmon memencet payudara dan puting Kazemon, "Biar mulutmu yang bawah berbicara. Kita lihat, berapa banyak sulur yang bisa kumasukkan di sini,"

Setelah itu, Woodmon memasukkan dua sulur di lubang vagina Kazemon. Ia lalu mengeluar-masukkan sulur-sulur itu dengan perlahan.

"Ahh.. ahh.. ahhh... ahhh..." Kazemon mengerang karena vaginanya dimasuki oleh dua sulur sekaligus. Ia mengerang semakin keras dan cepat ketika Woodmon mengeluar-masukkan sulur itu dengan cepat.

"Ahhh.. ah.. ahh.. ahh... ahh..." Kazemon merasakan kenikmatan di vaginanya karena diperkosa dengan terbalik oleh Woodmon.

"Oh.. Tidak, aku akan orgasme..." Pikir Kazemon dia akan mengalami orgasme.

Ketika dia akan klimaks, Woodmon berhenti menghujamkan sulur-sulur itu. Ia malah memasukkan enam sulur sekaligus di vagina Kazemon dan kini vagina Kazemon penuh sesak dengan delapan sulur. Orgasme Kazemon harus tertunda karena masuknya enam sulur tadi. Delapan sulur itu keluar dan masuk bersamaan di dalam vagina Kazemon.

"Mnnhhh... aahhh... ahhh... ahh... Hentikan... Woodmon... ahhh... Kumohon... ahhhnnn..."

Mendengar itu, Woodmon bukannya berhenti, dia malah mempercepat gerakan sulur-sulur itu.

"Biarkan aku menanam spermaku dulu di dalam vaginamu," Woodmon tertawa sambil memainkan kedua payudara dan klitoris Kazemon. Dua sulur menghisap puting Kazemon dengan sangat keras hingga Kazemon merasa air susunya akan keluar.

"Ahhh... ahhh.. ahh... ahh.. ahhh..." Kazemon terus mengerang. Ia sangat tidak berdaya, diperkosa dengan posisi terbalik dan vagina yang dimasuki oleh delapan sulur sekaligus.

"Sepertinya aku bisa merasakan air susumu akan keluar, Kazemon" Sulur Woodmon terus menghisap puting Kazemon dengan sangat keras. Tak lama kemudian, air susu itu keluar dan disedot oleh kedua sulur Woodmon.

"Ahhhh... Bagaiman mungkin... ahhhhnn ... ahaaah... air susuku keluar?" Kazemon merasakan sakit di putingnya karena dipaksa untuk mengeluarkan air susu.

Sambil terus menyedot air susu Kazemon, Woodmon terus mempercepat tusukan demi tusukan di vagina Kazemon. Woodmon merasakan vagina Kazemon mulai berkedut-kedut. Ia tahu bahwa sebentar lagi Kazemon akan orgasme.

"Ahhhhhhhhnnnnn..." Kazemon orgasme sampai pinggulnya menekuk ke belakang.

Woodmon tidak mengeluarkan sulur-sulur, dia tetap menusuk-nusuk vagina Kazemon. Hingga sesaat kemudian, Kazemon mengalami multi orgasme.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhnnnnnnn!" Kazemon mengalami multi orgasme, ini pertama kalinya bagi dia. Orgasme yang tertahan tadi keluar hampir bersamaan dengan orgasme yang sekarang.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Woodmon mengeluarkan sperma dari delapan sulurnya, "Kau ingat? Aku bisa mengeluarkan spermaku sebanyak yang aku mau! Hahaha!"

Woodmon menyemprotkan sperma di dalam vagina Kazemon. Banyak sekali sperma yang berada di dalam vagina Kazemon, sampai-sampai banyak yang tumpah keluar bersamaan dengan cairan orgasmenya. Kazemon merasakan sperma itu terus mengalir di dalam vaginanya dan di dalam rahimnya sperma berkumpul.

"Ahhh... uuhhh..." Kazemon tertunduk lemas dan tak berdaya setelah diperkosa dan orgasme berkali-kali.

"Hei, jangan pingsan dulu. Kita masih belum bertarung," Woodmon memasukkan dua sulurnya ke dalam mulut Kazemon.

Kazemon harus mengulum sulur itu dengan paksa. Sulur yang di vagina Kazemon masih menyembur sperma di vaginanya dan sulur yang di mulutnya terus bergerak keluar masuk. Tidak perlu waktu lama, sperma Woodmon keluar di mulut Kazemon.

"Mmmpppffhh... Mmmmpppfhh!" Kazemon terus menelan sperma itu. Tidak sedikit sperma yang keluar dari sela-sela bibirnya.

Perut dan rahim Kazemon kini penuh dengan sperma Woodmon. Woodmon mengeluarkan semua sulurnya dari mulut dan vagina Kazemon. Kazemon belum pernah merasa dipermalukan seperti ini, ini juga pertama kalinya dia diperkosa oleh delapan sulur di vaguinanya.

Woodmon lalu melepaskan semua ikatannya di tubuh Kazemon dan menjatuhkannya. Kazemon jatuh terlentang dengan kaki yang terbuka lebar dan wajah yang penuh dengan kesengsaraan dan penuh dengan sperma. Banyak sekali sperma yang menyemprot keluar dari vaginanya. Tubuhnya bermandikan sperma dan payudaranya masih mengeluarkan air susu. Putingnya menjadi berwarna kemerahan karena Woodmon menyedot dengan kuat.

"Ngh.. ngh.. nggh.." Sperma itu terus menyemprot keluar hingga Kazemon tidak dapat menutup kakinya.

"Lihatlah, vaginamu tidak sanggup menampung seluruh spermaku!" Woodmon tertawa.

Setelah merasa sperma Woodmon tidak keluar lagi, Kazemon membalikkan tubuhnya dan mencoba bangkit berdiri. Dengan susah payah, dia akhirnya dapat berdiri sambil memegangi payudaranya yang masih sakit. Beruntung tubuhnya dapat memulihkan diri dengan cepat setelah orgasme berkali-kali. Digimon lain pasti sudah lemas saat harus orgasme dan diperkosa seperti tadi.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Kau menikmatinya kan? Aku masih memiliki banyak sperma yang tersisa dalam tubuhku,"

"Kuh... Kau kira aku akan kalah begitu saja?" Kazemon yg sudah pulih setelah diperkosa habis-habisan, kini menyerang Woodmon yang lengah, "Hurricane Gale!" Kazemon mengeluarkan tornado kecil dari jari-jarinya.

"Uagh!"

Tornado itu mengenai tubuh Woodmon dan membuatnya tidak dapat melihat. Kazemon dengan cepat memasang bra dan celana dalamnya yang dilepas dengan paksa oleh Woodmon.

"Beraninya kau!" Woodmon mengayunkan lengannya ke arah Kazemon, tapi Kazemon dengan mudah menghindarinya.

Walaupun dapat menghindari serangan Woodmon, Kazemon tetap merasakan nyeri di sekitar payudara dan vaginanya. Hal itu membuatnya terjatuh ke tanah.

"Ugh! Sial, payudara dan vaginaku masih terasa sakit karena diperkosa tadi," Kazemon yang baru saja terjatuh langsung mendapat serangan dari Woodmon. Untung saja dia memilik reflek yang cepat. Serangan Woodmon gagal mengenainya lagi.

"Kau lambat juga, Pohon Tua! Rasakan ini!" Kazemon menendang tubuh Woodmon dengan kedua kakinya yang sangat cepat.

"Apa? Uagh!"

Kazemon melompat ke belakang dan bersiap untuk memberikan sernagan berikutnya, "Tempest Twist!" Ia bertumpu dengan kedua tangannya dan melebarkan kedua kakinya. Dia berputar dengan kedua tangannya dan mengarah ke arah Woodmon.

Ketika tendangan Kazemon akan mengenai tubuh Woodmon, dia merasakan salah satu kakinya diikat oleh sesuatu, "Kena kau," ternyata itu adalah sulur Woodmon.

"Bagaimana rasanya tertangkap oleh sulurku lagi, Kazemon?" Woodmon mengangkat satu kaki Kazemon dan menggantungnya dengan terbalik, "Sekarang giliranku menyerang, kau tidak akan bisa menghindar lagi! Hyaaa!"

Woodmon mengangkat tubuh Kazemon dan membantingnya dengan keras ke tanah.

"UGH!"

Sakit yang luar biasa menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Kazemon ketika tubuhnya menghantam tanah dengan keras. Woodmon kini mengikat kedua kaki Kazemon dan membantingnya ke samping kanan, ke arah pepohonan.

"Bruak! Bruak!" Pohon-pohon tumbang ketika tubuh Kazemon menghantamnya.

Kazemon yang tak berdaya hanya bisa berharap agar semua ini berakhir. Woodmon mengangkatnya lagi dan melemparnya ke samping kiri. Pohon-pohon kembali tumbang.

"Kita lihat, apakah batu atau tubuhmu yang lebih kuat,"

"Tidak, kumohon.. jangan.." Kazemon memohon.

Woodmon membanting tubuh Kazemon ke arah batu, "Hyah! Ah! Ahhh! Kyahh!" Tubuh Kazemon yang kecil berhadapan dengan batu yang sangat besar. Berkali-kali tubuhnya dibanting oleh Woodmon ke batu itu.

Setelah sekitar 30 kali bantingan, batu itu hancur berkeping-keping, "Ternyata tubuhmu kuat juga, Kazemon,"

"Uggh..." Kazemon yang lemah tak berdaya, tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. Dia yang kini diikat tangannya, hanya bisa tertunduk lesu.

"Seperti kau akan kuperkosa lagi, Kazemon. Tidak perlu berlama-lama lagi,"

Tanpa melepas celana dalam Kazemon, Woodmon memasukkan empat sulurnya ke dalam vagina Kazemon.

"Ah.. Ah.. Ah.. Ah.. Ah..." Kazemon mengerang seperti biasa saat dia diperkosa tadi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kazemon mengalami orgasme, "Ahhhhhhnnnn..." pandangan Kazemon mulai kabur.

"Sampai kapan aku akan diperkosa?" Pikir Kazemon dan ia pingsan saat itu juga.

...

Kazemon terbangun dan membuka matanya.

"Kau sudah bangun ternyata? Aku sudah memperkosamu selama dua hari penuh. Lihatlah dirimu sekarang! Hahaha!"

Ternyata Kazemon masih berada dalam cengkeraman Woodmon. Dia sudah diperkosa selama dua hari olehnya. Dia melirik ke bawah dan melihat seluruh tubuhnya sudah bermandikan sperma. Payudaranya yang masih tertutup bra sudah ditutupi oleh sperma yang lengket. Vaginanya juga masih dimasuki oleh sulur-sulur Woodmon dan mengeluarkan banyak sekali sperma yang sudah bercampur dengan cairan orgasmenya sendiri. Kazemon melihat ke tanah dan dilihatnya genangan sperma yang tercampur dengan cairan vaginanya. Sudah berapa kali Woodmon orgasme di dalam vaginanya? Tentunya sudah sangat banyak.

"Ah.. Ah.. Ah.."

"Vaginamu sangat kuat dan nikmat. Dua hari aku melakukan ini tanpa henti dan aku masih menikmatinya. Ahhh..." Dengan itu, Woodmon menyemprotkan semua sisa spermanya ke tubuh dan vagina Kazemon.

Woodmon menjatuhkan tubuh Kazemon yang bermandikan sperma itu ke tanah, "Akhirnya spermaku sudah habis, aku bisa istirahat dengan tenang sekarang. Ini semua berkatmu, Pelacur," Tubuh Woodmon diliputi oleh Fractal Code dan menghilang.

Kazemon yang tidak berdaya hanya bisa memndang tanpa berkata apa-apa. Ia harus menerima kekalahan telak dari Woodmon. Ia juga harus merelakan tubuhnya diperkosa terus-menerus tanpa henti oleh Woodmon. Kazemon akhirnya kembali pingsan di atas genangan cairan sperma dan cairan vaginanya sendiri.

* * *

**Catatan: Itu dia chapter kedua. Apa yang terjadi oleh Kazemon setelah ini? Tunggu chapter 3!**

**Mohon maaf jika bahasa yang saya gunakan agak kasar karena memang itulah ciri-ciri fanfic Ryona dan juga mohon jika penulisan saya banyak kesalahan (mohon koreksinya juga). Saya tetap melanjutkan cerita walaupun mendapat review baik/buruk dari Pembaca. Jika ada masukkan dan ide untuk cerita, silahkan tulis di review. Chapter 3 secepatnya akan Saya publikasikan. Saya berencana membuat versi bahasa Inggrisnya. Jika ada yang ingin membantu untuk menerjemahkan cerita ini, saya sangat mengapresiasinya. Terima kasih :)**


	3. Ke Kota Alpha! : Jebakan Goblimon!

**Diingatkan! Kisah ini hanya untuk 18 ke atas! Mengandung unsur ryona+rape! Kalau pembaca masih di bawah umur, silahkan klik tanda 'x' di tab browser pembaca! Jika ingin tahu apa itu 'ryona' coba cek di Google. Sekali lagi saya ingatkan kisah ini untuk 18 ke atas! Terima Kasih :)**

**Karakter di fanfic ini adalah milik dari anime Digimon Frontier dan ada sebagian yang Saya buat sendiri untuk mendukung cerita.**

* * *

**3\. Perjalan ke Kota Alpha : Jebakan Goblimon!**

Seorang orang tua yang usianya sekitar 60 tahun-an berjalan melewati hutan,"Ahh...Kerja berat seperti biasa dan pemandangan hutan yang masih biasa,"

Dia berjalan sambil mengamati sekelilingnya, memandangi Petermon dan Tinkermon berterbangan, "Oh.. Indah sekali.. Yah, meskipun indah, kalau sering dilihat akan bosan juga," Dia mengeluh dan hal itu membuatnya berjalan semakin malas.

Pekerjaannya yang ada di kota harus membuatnya berjalan jauh dari rumahnya. Ini adalah kegiatan rutinnya tiap hari. Dengan tubuhnya yang kurus dan sedikit cebol, kakek itu berjalan menyusuri hutan menuju rumahnya yang ada di tengah hutan.

"Video yang diputar di kota tadi itu sangat mengejutkan. Melihat bagaimana Digimon itu mendapat siksaan seksual membuatku menjadi terangsang sampai sekarang. Andai saja Digimon cantik itu ada tepat di hadapanku, aku akan memperkosanya sampai benar-benar puas," Kakek itu membayangkan hal tersebut sambil tersenyum dengan mesum.

Sambil terus membayangkan hal itu, kakek itu melihat tubuh yang tergolek lemah tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dia segera berlari ke arah tubuh itu dan segera mendekatinya. Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika imajinasinya menjadi kenyataan. Itu adalah tubuh Kazemon yang tergeletak tak berdaya setelah diperkosa oleh Woodmon.

"A... Apa.. Ini mimpi?" Kakek itu menggosok-gosok matanya agar lebih yakin, "I.. Ini adalah Digimon yang ada di video itu!"

Kakek itu masih tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya, tubuh Kazemon yang hanya memakai bra dan terbaring dengan kaki yang terbuka lebar membuat penisnya berdiri tegak. Dia melihat sekeliling dan melihat celana dalam Kazemon yang tergeletak di rerumputan. Ia mengambil celana dalam itu dan menciumnya.

"Ini bukan mimpi, ini benar-benar nyata! Hmm... Harum sekali... Vaginanya pasti sangat nikmat," Ia kembali ke tubuh Kazemon dan mengamati tubuhnya.

"Ohh... Apa yang harus kulakukan terlebih dulu?" Setelah berpikir sejenak dia memutuskan untuk melepas celananya dan mulai bermasturbasi di dekat tubuh Kazemon, "Sebagai pembukaan, bermasturbasi di dekat tubuhnya pasti menyenangkan,"

Dia berjongkok dan mulai mengocokkan penisnya perlahan sambil memandangi tubuh indah Kazemon. Dia mengerang kenikmatan ketika memandangi payudara Kazemon yang besar. Kakek itu lalu menggunakan celana dalam Kazemon untuk melingkari penisnya dan mulai mengocok penisnya lagi dengan cepat.

"Ooohh... Bahkan celana dalamnya terasa seperti vaginanya.." Beberapa saat kemudian, kakek itu merasa akan orgasme, "Ohhh.. inilah yang kutunggu-tunggu.."

Ia menaiki tubuh Kazemon dan duduk di atas perutnya. Semakin cepat dia mengocokkan penisnya dan akhirnya...

"Splurtt... spluurrtt.. spluurrttt... spluurrtt..."

"Ohhhhh..."

Kakek itu menyemprot payudara Kazemon berkali-kali dengan spermanya. Dia terjatuh lemas di atas tubuh Kazemon. Tidak pernah dia merasakan orgasme senikmat ini seumur hidupnya. Juga, sudah lama dia tidak merasakan tubuh wanita, jadi ini adalah kesempatan yang tidak akan dia sia-siakan.

"Haahh... Nikmat sekali... Haaahh... Hahhh..." Kakek itu, yang masih meniduri tubuh Kazemon, memandang wajah Kazemon yang masih pingsan, "Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Digimon seksi ini di sini,"

Ia mulai mencium bibir Kazemon dan menciumnya dengan mesra. Tangannya meremas kedua payudara besar Kazemon yang masih terbungkus bra. Penisnya yang baru saja orgasme kembali menegang dan mulai digesek-gesekkan di atas tubuh Kazemon.

"Jangan, di sini tidak aman. Aku harus membawanya ke suatu tempat." Setelah membatalkan ciumannya dengan Kazemon, kakek itu memasangkan celana dalam Kazemon dan membawa Kazemon ke rumah kosong di tengah hutan.

Rumah itu terbuat dari dedaunan kering yang ditumpuk hingga membentuk sebuah rumah kecil. Di dalamnya tidak terdapat apa-apa, rumah itu mungkin hanya untuk tempat beristirahat. Kakek itu meletakkan tubuh Kazemon di tanah dan segera melepas bajunya sendiri. Dia melanjutkan ciuman yang tertunda tadi dengan terburu-buru. Penisnya yang sudah menegang terus digesekkan di atas perut Kazemon.

"Mhhmm... Mhhmmm... Aku akan keluar lagi, padahal baru sebentar aku menggesekkan penisku di perutnya. Ahhhhhhh..." Kakek itu mengeluarkan spermanya di perut Kazemon. Perut Kazemon kini lengket dengan sperma kakek itu.

Penis kakek itu melemas tapi kakek itu tidak terlihat kehabisan tenaga, dia menaikkan bra Kazemon hingga kedua payudara besarnya terlihat. Kakek itu hanya bisa menganga ketika melihat pemandangan indah di depannya, payudara asli dari Digimon yang disiksa secara seksual tadi. Tanpa ragu, dia mulai melahap payudara kanan Kazemon dan memainkan yang satunya lagi dengan tangannya. Dia menyedot puting Kazemon dengan keras. Penisnya yang baru saja orgasme itu digesekkan di atas vagina Kazemon yang masih tertutup celana dalam.

"Mmmpppfhhh... Mmmpphhh... Payudara ini nikmat sekali," Ia menyedot dengan sangat keras hingga air susu Kazemon keluar, "Mppphhhh! Air susunya keluar! Nikmat sekali..." Dia terus meminum air susu Kazemon dengan lahap.

Setelah puas meminum air susu Kazemon, dia mulai membuka celana dalam Kazemon ke samping. Penisnya langsung dihujamkan ke dalam vagina Kazemon. Kakek itu mengerang karena belum pernah dia merasakan vagina seperti ini. Dia memompa vagina Kazemon dengan bersemangat sambil terus meminum air susu Kazemon. Karena vagina Kazemon yang masih rapat, kakek itu segera orgasme dan menyemprotkan spermanya yang banyak ke dalamnya.

"Ohhhhh... Ohhh... Ohhhh..."

Sepertinya vagina Kazemon tidak sanggup menampung seluruh sperma itu dan menyemprotkannya keluar. Kakek itu belum puas dan mengoleskan spermanya ke seluruh wajah dan tubuh Kazemon. Ia memakai pakaiannya dan meninggalkan Kazemon yang penuh dengan spermanya.

"Hahahahaha! Dia benar-benar nikmat! Dia memang pelacur, persis yang dikatakan rekaman di kota tadi. Hahahaha!" Kakek itu berjalan dengan santai meninggalkan Kazemon.

* * *

"Ugghh... Dimana ini? Apa yang terjadi pada— Nggh!" Kazemon terbangun dengan lemas dan merasakan sakit di vagina dan kedua payudaranya, "Kenapa aku berlumurran sperma seperti ini?" Dia merapikan kedua bra-nya dan bersandar di dinding yang terbuat dari daun itu.

"Oh... Aku ingat sekarang... Ranamon dan Woodmon..." Kazemon mengingat kejadian yang menimpanya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Itu adalah kejadian terburuk dalam hidupnya. Tersiksa secara seksual di tangan rivalnya, Ranamon, dan diperkosa tanpa ampun dan tanpa henti oleh Woodmon. Pantas saja vaginanya terasa sakit sekali, delapan sulur masuk ke dalam vaginanya sekaligus dan memperkosanya berkali-kali, memaksanya untuk terus menerus orgasme.

"Tubuhku lengket sekali... Ini sperma manusia..." Kazemon menyadari sperma yang berada di sekujur tubuhnya, "Mungkinkah aku diperkosa saat pingsan tadi?"

Kazemon melihat ke arah vaginanya dan melihat vaginanya mengeluarkan sperma kakek tua tadi yang masih tersisa. Dia melepas celana dalamnya dan berusaha mengeluarkan sisa sperma kakek tadi. Banyak sekali sperma yang keluar dari vagina Kazemon.

"Nggghhh... Banyak sekali... Nghhh... Ahh..."

Setelah merasa sperma itu keluar semua, Kazemon memakai celana dalamnya dan berjalan keluar, "Sebaiknya aku mencari sungai dan membersihkan diri..."

Kazemon berjalan mengelilingi hutan, tubuhnya mengeluarkan bau sperma yang sangat tajam. Tidak berapa lama kemudian dia menemukan sungai yang tidak terlalu deras. Di sungai yang sepi dan tenang itu, Kazemon berendam sambil membersihkan tubuh dan pakaiannya yang masih berbau sperma. Dia juga membasuh vaginanya dengan air sungai.

"Ahhh.. Segarnya!" Kazemon keluar dari sungai dengan bersemangat, "Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus mengikuti kata-kata Ranamon. Aku harus segera ke kota Alpha,"

Setelah mengeringkan badan, Kazemon terbang keluar dari hutan dan menuju kota terdekat untuk beristirahat. Dia menuju ke kota Goblin. Di kota itu terdapat banyak sekali Goblimon. Kota ini terlihat kumuh dan tidak terawat. Kazemon berjalan mengelilingi kota itu dan melihat beberapa Goblimon yang terlihat sangat memprihatinkan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kazemon pada salah satu Goblimon yang sedang terduduk lemas di pinggir jalan.

"Siapa kau?" Goblimon itu terlihat ketakutan.

"Tenanglah aku tidak akan melukaimu," Kata Kazemon sambil memegang pundak Goblimon itu.

"Jangan sakiti aku! Kumohon!" Goblimon itu menepis tangan Kazemon dan menjauh darinya.

Goblimon itu terdiam sebentar dan memandangi Kazemon. Cukup lama dia memandangi Kazemon dan tiba-tiba dia memeluk salah satu kaki Kazemon sambil menangis.

"Tolong kami... Selamatkan kami..."

"Apa yang terjadi?" Kazemon kebingungan melihat Goblimon yang tiba-tiba menangis ini, "Ceritakan semuanya padaku."

Goblimon itu melepas pelukannya dan mulai menenangkan dirinya, "Aku tidak tahu harus mulai darimana... Satu pagi, aku terbangun seperti biasa di kamar tidurku. Tiba-tiba, kudengar suara para Goblimon lain berteriak. Aku melihat keluar kamarku dan melihat Digimon wanita yang sangat menakutkan. Dia seperti menghipnotis... bukan, dia mengutuk para Goblimon dan mengubah empat dari mereka menjadi makhluk yang mengerikan. Mereka berubah menjadi lebih besar, maksudku SEMUA bagian tubuh mereka menjadi besar."

"Apakah Digimon ini berwarna hijau?" Tanya Kazemon.

"Ya! Dia berwarna hijau dan seperti katak,"

"Ranamon..." Gumam Kazemon.

"Dia menuntun empat Goblimon ke pusat kota dan mengutuk kota ini dengan kutukannya, aku mengikutinya diam-diam dan mendengar sedikit apa yang dia katakan," Goblimon itu diam sejenak berusaha mengingat apa yang sudah di dengarnya, "Dia mengatakan kalau mereka akan sembuh jika berhasil mengalahkan Digimon yang bernama Kazemon,"

Kazemon terkejut mendengar perkataan Goblimon yang malang itu. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang sudah di dengarnya. Ranamon ternyata belum cukup puas mempermalukan dirinya.

"Sial kau Ranamon..." Geram Kazemon, "Bisakah kau memberitahuku kemana Ranamon membawa para Goblimon itu?"

"Dia membawanya ke arah hutan di sana," Goblimon itu menunjuk hutan yang ada di sebelah utara kota Goblin.

"Baiklah, bisakah kau antar aku ke sana?

"Ahhh..." Goblimon itu ragu-ragu, "Baiklah..."

Kazemon dan Goblimon itu berjalan menuju utara kota. Baru beberapa langkah, seorang Goblimon memegang kaki Kazemon. Kazemon terkejut dan memperhatikan Goblimon ini. Keadaannya tidak jauh beda dengan Goblimon yang lainnya.

"Tidak... Jangan... Ke sana..." Kata Goblimon itu lemah.

"Aku harus segera melepaskan kutukan itu dan mengembalikan Goblimon yang lainnya," Kata Kazemon sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman di kakinya.

"Tidak... Jangan pergi bersama— UAGHHH!" Goblimon itu tiba-tiba berteriak kesakitan dan seketika tubuhnya diselimuti fractal code lalu menghilang.

"Ini sudah keterlaluan Ranamon," Pikir Kazemon.

"Kita harus cepat, sebelum Goblimon lain akan berakhir seperti dia,"

"Baiklah."

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju hutan. Pohon-pohon di hutan itu terlihat suram. Goblimon itu terus menunjukkan arah dan berjalan di depan Kazemon. Tidak berapa lama, Kazemon merasa curiga dengan Goblimon itu.

"Tunggu dulu," Kazemon berhenti dan bertanya, "bagaimana kau tahu kalau Ranamon membawa mereka kemari?"

Goblimon itu berhenti dan mulai tertawa, "Hahahaha... Akhirnya kau sadar juga, Kazemon,"

Goblimon itu membalikkan badannya dan berubah menjadi besar. Seluruh tubuhnya membesar menjadi dua kali lipat hingga setinggi tubuh Kazemon. Pakaiannya sobek dan terlihat penis yang begitu besar, panjangnya sekitar 40 cm dan diameternya sekitar 14 cm.

"Bagaimana penampilan baruku, Kazemon?" Goblimon itu tertawa.

"Kau terlihat lebih menjijikan dari sebelumnya," Kazemon segera mempersiapkan dirinya untuk bertarung, "Kau sama buruknya seperti Ranamon! Sepertinya aku tak punya pilihan lain selain melawanmu. Rasakan ini!"

Kazemon terbang dengan cepat ke arah Goblimon itu dan memukulnya. Belum sempat tangan Kazemon menyentuhnya, Goblimon lain muncul di depannya dan memukulnya dengan keras di perutnya.

"UGH!" Kazemon terpental jauh ke belakang dan menabrak pohon dengan punggungnya hingga terdapat lubang besar di pohon tersebut, "Uhh.. Sakit sekali..."

"Hahaha! Rasakan itu pelacur!" Kata Goblimon yang baru saja memukulnya.

"Pukulan yang bagus, Mod" Kata Goblimon yang satu lagi.

"Terima kasih, Zod. Pelacur itu pantas mendapatkannya," Mod tertawa dengan bahagia.

"Sial... Aku lupa kalau mereka ada empat... Tapi mana yang dua lagi?" Kata Kazemon yang kini sedang berdiri dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di pohon.

"Aku disini, sayang!" Dengan kekuatan penuh, salah satu Goblimon berlari ke arah Kazemon dan memukulnya di perut lagi.

"HNGG!" Kazemon tidak dapat bernafas ketika tangan yang kuat itu menghantam perutnya dengan sangat keras. Tubuhnya jembali menghantam pohon dan membuat lubang di pohon semakin besar dan dalam.

"Giliranku!"

Belum sempat Kazemon bergerak, sebuah batang kayu yang besar menghantam perutnya sekali lagi.

"HNNNNGG!" Kazemon tida dapat berteriak karena hantaman itu sangat menyakiti perutnya hingga membuatnya tidak dapat bernafas.

Batang kayu itu terus mendorong tubuh Kazemon dan menghancurkan pohon di belakang Kazemon. Ia terus mendorong Kazemon ke belakang sampai akhirnya tubuh Kazemon menghantam sebuah batu besar dengan punggungnya.

"AGHH!" Kazemon langsung tertunduk lesu dan terjatuh ke tanah begitu batang kayu besar itu terlepas dari perutnya, "Uhhhhh..."

"Bagus sekali, Vod" Kata Mod, "Kau juga, Nod"

"Hahaha! Terima kasih!" Jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Sekarang, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Zod.

"Haruskah kita langsung 'melakukannya' ?" Kata Nod.

"Tentu saja, dia sudah tidak dapat melawan lagi," Kata Mod sambil mendekati Kazemon yang masih tersungkur sambil memegangi perutnya. Dia menarik rambut Kazemon dan berbisik ke telinganya, "Bersiaplah, sayang."

Mod mengangkat tubuh Kazemon tinggi-tinggi dan membantingnya dengan keras ke tanah.

"UAGGHH!"

Tubuh Kazemon menghantam tanah dengan sangat keras hingga tanah di sekitarnya hancur. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, Kazemon merangkak menjauhi Mod. Tapi tentu saja, ketiga Goblimon lain sudah mengepungnya. Zod mengangkat kepala Kazemon dan mengarahkannya ke penisnya yang panjang dan besar.

"Hisap ini, pelacur!" Katanya sambil menempelkan wajah Kazemon ke penisnya.

"Cih, aku tidak akan memasukkan benda menjijikan itu ke mulutku," Kata Kazemon sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari penis Zod.

"Oh ayolah, kau pasti sudah tidak sabar utnuk menghisap penisku kan?" Zod mulai menggesek-gesekkan pipi Kazemon ke penisnya yang besar.

"Jangan bermain-main Zod, kita harus segera menyelesaikan ini," Kata Mod tidak sabaran, "Hei pelacur, jika kau tidak mau membuka mulutmu, biar aku yang membantumu,"

Mod menurunkan bra Kazemon hingga payudaranya yang besar dan indah itu terlihat semuanya. Mod lalu berdiri di belakang tubuh Kazemon yang kini sedang menungging dan meremas kedua payudara Kazemon.

"Mmmmhhh... Nhhhhh... Hentikan... Jangan diremas... Mhhh..." Kazemon terus berusaha menahan kenikmatan di payudaranya dan mencoba untuk terus menutup mulutnya.

Mod terus memainkan payudaranya Kazemon, tapi kali ini lebih kasar hingga membuat Kazemon merintih kesakitan, "Akui saja, kau menikmatinya bukan?"

"Mmmmmmmhhh.. Ti... Tidak... Nggghhh..." Jawab Kazemon lemah.

Kazemon terus berusaha agar mulutnya tidak terbuka lebar. Dia sudah tahu akibatnya jika mulutnya terbuka, sebuah penis yang besar dan panjang akan memasuki mulutnya. Hal itu akan sangat menyiksanya.

Mod yang masih memainkan payudara Kazemon dengan kasar, tetap tidak menyentuh putingnya. Dia sudah tahu jika puting Kazemon adalah salah satu kelemahannya, saat ini puting Kazemon sangat sensitif, bahkan sedikit sentuhan saja bisa membuatnya orgasme dengan instan.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Mod melihat bahwa puting Kazemon sudah mulai mengeras, "Sepertinya ini saat yang tepat untuk menyentuh putingmu, Kazemon," dia juga menyadari bahwa Kazemon akan mengalami orgasme.

"Ohh... Tidak.. Jika seperti ini terus, aku akan orgasme..." Pikir Kazemon di tengah badai kenikmatan yang sedang melandanya.

Mod yang mengetahui kapan Kazemon akan orgasme mulai meraba-raba bagian sekitar puting Kazemon dengan jarinya. Dia melingkari puting Kazemon dan meraba areola-nya dengan jarinya.

"Tidak... Aku akan... Keluar..." Kazemon menutup mulutnya dengan sekuat tenaga ketika orgasme yang hebat melandanya, "Mmmmmmmhhhh! Mmnnnhhh! Nghhh!"

Tubuh Kazemon yang sedang menungging itu mengejang dengan hebat ketika dia orgasme. Vaginanya mengeluarkan cairan orgasme yang mengalir deras dan menembus celana dalamnya. Kazemon yang masih lemas dilanda orgasme barusan, tiba-tiba terkejut ketika Mod mulai memencet kedua putingnya dengan sangat keras. Hal itu membuatnya orgasme yang kedua dalam waktu yang singkat.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhnnnnnnnnnn! Ahhhhhhhnnnnn!" Kazemon tidak sanggup menahan kenikmatan yang dialaminya saat ini. Melihat kesempatan ini, Zod mulai memasukkan penisnya yang sudah berdiri tegang ke dalam mulut Kazemon. Dia mengeluarkan masukkan penisnya di dalam mulut Kazemon.

"Lihatlah pelacur ini! Dia mengalami multi orgasme hanya dengan sentuhan kecil di payudaranya! Hahahaha!" Mod tertawa yang diikuti oleh ketiga temannya, "Baiklah, kini saatnya aku menikmati vagina indahmu~"

Mod melepas celana dalam Kazemon yang sudah basah karena cairan orgasmenya dan memeras cairannya diatas penisnya, "Ahhh... Aku dapat menikmati vaginamu hanya dengan merasakan cairannya saja. Persiapkanlah dirimu, pelacur."

Mod mulai memasukkan penisnya yang besar itu dengan kasar ke dalam vagina Kazemon yang masih belum berhenti mengeluarkan cairan orgasmenya. Penis yang besar itu membuat vagina Kazemon terbuka lebar dan menusuk sangat dalam.

"KYAAAAAAAHHH! Pelan-pelan! Sakit sekali! KYAAAHHH!" Kazemon berteriak sambil melepaskan penis Zod dari mulutnya, "AHHHNN! AHHHNN... AHHNNNN... NNGGHHH... Kuh... Ini menyakitkan... Hentikan..."

"Hei! Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk berhenti menghisap penisku?" Kata Zod sambil memegang kepala Kazemon dan memaksanya untuk menghisap penisnya lagi.

"Mmmfffhh!?" Kazemon terpaksa menghisap penis besar itu lagi.

Mod memompa penisnya keluar masuk di vagina Kazemon. Melihat keadaan Kazemon yang sudah tak berdaya dan kedua temannya yang sedang menikmati tubuh Kazemon, Vod dan Nod tidak ingin ketinggalan dan segera bergabung. Vod menaiki punggung Kazemon dan meremas kedua payudaranya. Dia juga menggesek-gesekkan penisnya di punggung Kazemon.

"Ohhhh... Payudara ini sangat hebat... Besar dan kenyal! Ohhh..."

"Hei, ayolah, biarkan aku mencicipi yang satunya," Kata Nod yang kini sedang berada di bawah tubuh Kazemon yang sedang menungging.

"Baiklah, baiklah..." Kata Vod sambil melepas remasannya pada payudara kiri Kazemon.

Nod langsung menghisap payudara Kazemon yang besar itu dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Ahhh... Ja— Jangan terlalu... keras... ahhhh..." Kazemon mengerang karena merasakan kesakitan dan kenikmatan di payudaranya.

"Ohhhh... Aku bisa mengeluarkan susu dari payudara ini! Lihat saja," Nod terus menghisap payudara itu dengan sekuat tenaga.

Kazemon yang mendengar hal itu merasa ketakutan dan dia ingin sekali memohon agar hal itu tidak dilakukan, apa daya mulutnya kini harus menghisap penis yang sangat besar.

"Hei, Mod. Apakah lubang vaginanya masih muat untuk satu penis lagi?" Tanya Nod.

"Hmmm.. Aku rasa masih muat," Jawab Mod.

"Baiklah, akan kumasukkan penisku juga ke sana,"

Mendengar percakapan itu, Kazemon terkejut dan meronta sebisanya, "Mmmppfff! Mmmmmhhh!"

"Hei! Diamlah!" Kata Vod yang muak dengan Kazemon dan segera meremas kedua payudaranya dengat sangat keras. Tangan Vod tenggelam di kedua payudara Kazemon.

"MMMMMMMPPPPFFF!" Mata Kazemon terbelalak karena sakit yang luar biasa yang diterima oleh kedua payudaranya. Ia merasa seperti kedua payudaranya akan pecah seperti balon air yang diremas dengan sangat keras.

"Baiklah, ini hukumanmu karena kau tidak bisa diam!" Nod mencoba measukkan batang penisnya ke dalam vagina Kazemon yang saat ini sedang ditempati oleh penis Mod.

Nod mendorong penisnya agar bisa masuk ke dalam vagina Kazemon. Penis itu membuat vagina Kazemon terbuka lebar. Kazemon merintih kesakitan dan ingin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya, apa daya mulutnya kini diperkosa oleh Zod. Setelah beberapa dorongan, akhirnya penis Nod berhasil masuk ke dalam vagina Kazemon.

"Ahhhh... Nikmatnya..."

"Mmmmpppfhhh..."

Dua penis yang besar kini berada dalam vagina Kazemon. Sudah tidak ada lagi yang dapat ia perbuat selain menunggu para Goblimon ini memuaskan diri mereka. Kedua penis iu mulai keluar masuk vaginanya. Vaginanya terasa panas karena gesekan kedua penis itu sangat cepat. Perih yang tak tertahankan sangat terasa di vaginanya. Dia hanya ingin ini semua cepat berakhir. Dia tidak sanggup membayangkan vaginanya yang dimasuki dua penis sekaligus ini sudah hancur.

Kedua penis itu masuk semakin dalam di vagina Kazemon. Tidak berapa lama, kedua penis itu menyentuh dinding rahim Kazemon. Kazemon melepaskan penis Zod dan melepaskan teriakan penuh penderitaan saat kedua penis itu menyentuh dinding rahimnya. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan jika vaginanya akan dimasuki dua penis sekaligus hingga menyentuh dinding rahimnya.

"Ahh... ahhh... ampun... hentikan... ahhhnnn... aku.. tidak... ta— ahhhnnn... tidak... tahan lagi... ahhhnn" Kazemon memohon kepada pemerkosanya agar berhenti.

"Apa? Kau minta kami untuk berhenti? Hahahaha! Vaginamu sudah menjadi milik kami, pelacur!" Kata Mod yang terus memompa penisnya di vagina Kazemon.

"Kami tidak akan berhenti sampai kami semua menyemprotkan sperma kami ke dalam vaginamu hahahaha!" Tambah Nod.

"Tidak... Tolong... ahhhh... Ampun... ahhhh... ahhhh..."

"Diam dan nikmati saja, pelacur"

Mod dan Nod memompa penis mereka di dalam vagina Kazemon, Vod masih memainkan dua payudara indah Kazemon, dan Zod memasukkan penisnya ke mulut Kazemon lagi.

"Ohhhh... Sepertinya aku akan keluar..." Kata Zod yang terus memperkosa mulut Kazemon, "Ohhhhhhhhhh... Aku keluar...~"

Zod menyemburkan spermanya ke dalam mulut Kazemon, "Ohhhhh... Pastikan kau menelan semuanya, pelacur."

Kazemon merasakan sperma itu mengalir di tenggorokannya. Sperma itu tidak berhenti keluar dan terus menyemprot di dalam mulut Kazemon. Bersamaan dengan itu, Kazemon mengalami orgasme yang kesekian kalinya.

"Ahhhhhhhhnnnnn..." Dia membuka mulutnya karena tidak tahan ingin mengerang, penis Zod yang masih mengeluarkan sperma itu terlepas dari mulut Kazemon dan menyemprotkan spermanya ke seluruh wajah Kazemon. Wajah Kazemon kini penuh dengan sperma putih yang lengket milik Zod.

"Uhuk.. Uhuk... Uhuk.." Kazemon terbatuk karena begitu banyak sperma yang harus ia telan. Beberapa sperma itu keluar dan mengalir di bibir Kazemon saat ia batuk, "Sudah... Tolong... Hentikan... Uhuk uhuk... Kumohon..."

Zod yang sudah mengeluarkan spermanya, kini duduk dan melihat perbuatan ketiga temannya yang masih memperkosa Kazemon, "Hei, apa kalian masih ingat persyaratan agar kita bisa kembali normal?"

"Ya, aku masih ingat," Nod menjawab, "Kita harus mengeluarkan sperma kita di dalam vaginanya,"

"Sial, aku baru saja mengeluarkan spermaku di dalam mulutnya. Sepertinya aku butuh waktu yang lama untuk mengumpulkan spermaku lagi," Kata Zod dengan wajah yang menyesal.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Nod.

"Spermaku sudah habis ditelan oleh pelacur ini hahahaha!"

Mereka berempat tertawa puas.

"Kau dengar itu? Kau sangat suka sperma ya sampai-sampai menghabiskan sperma milik Zod hahahaha!" Ejek Mod.

"Jangan... Ahhnn... Katakan itu... Ahnnnnhhnnnnnnnnnn... Aku akan ogasme... lagi... ahhhhhnnn..."

"Oh! Sepertinya aku juga akan keluar!" Kata Mod.

"Aku juga!" Imbuh Nod.

Mereka berdua semakin cepat memompa penis mereka di dalam vagina Kazemon hingga akhirnya...

"Aku keluar! Aaaaahhhhhhnnnnnnnnnnnnn..." Kazemon mengerang karena orgasme.

"Ohhhhhh!" Kedua Goblimon itu juga mengerang saat menyemprotkan spermanya ke dalam vagina Kazemon.

SPLURT SPLURT SPLURT

Vagina Kazemon tidak mampu menampung sperma dari kedua penis itu. Sperma itu muncrat keluar sebelum dua Goblimon itu mengeluarkan penisnya.

"Banyak sekali yang kalian keluarkan," Kata Vod yang kini melepas tangannya dari payudara Kazemon dan pindah ke belakang siap untuk mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam vagina Kazemon, "Apa kalian sudah selesai? Aku akan keluar, biarkan aku menikmati vaginanya,"

"Baiklah,"

Kedua Goblimon mengeluarkan penisnya dan tak disangka, mereka berdua masih mengeluarkan sperma hingga sperma itu mengenai punggung Kazemon. Vod membalikkan tubuh lemah Kazemon hingga Kazemon kini terlentang tak berdaya di hadapannya. Tanpa ragu, dia menancapkan penis besarnya ke dalam vagina Kazemon yang masih mengeluarkan sperma sisa dari Mod dan Nod.

Dia menghujamkan penisnya begitu dalam dan cepat. Kedua tangannya kini meremas payudara Kazemon dan memerasnya dengan keras hingga Kazemon merintih kesakitan. Terlihat cairan putih sedikit demi sedikit keluar dari puting susunya. Melihat ini, Vod dengan cepat mendempetkan kedua puting itu agar bersentuhan dan segera menyedot kedua puting itu hingga...

"Tidaaaakkkkk... Air susuku... Keluar! Ahhhhhhhnnnnn...!"

Bersamaan dengan keluarnya air susu miliknya yang kini sedang diminum oleh Vod, Kazemon mengalami orgasme dan diikuti oleh orgasme Vod. Hisapan Vod di payudara Kazemon semakin kuat dan semburan spermanya juga semakin deras dan banyak sampai-sampai terlihat perut Kazemon sedikit menggembung karena begitu banyaknya sperma yang ditampung di dalam tubuhnya.

Vod mengeluarkan penisnya dari vagina Kazemon dan tentu saja, sperma itu belum berhenti keluar. Dia mengarahkan penisnya ke tubuh Kazemon dan menyiramnya dengan spermanya. Tidak ada tubuh Kazemon yang luput dari semprotan sperma Vod.

"Ahhhh... Nikmat sekali..." Kata Vod puas.

"Uhhhh... Aku... Kalah..."

Keadaan Kazemon kini memprihatinkan. Tubuhnya terbaring lemah di hadapan keempat Goblimon yang telah puas memperkosanya. Tangannya terkulai lemas hingga dia tak mampu menggerakkannya. Seluruh tubuh dan wajahnya dipenuhi oleh sperma. Payudaranya terus mengeluarkan air susu dan bercampur dengan sperma di sekitar tubuhnya. Kakinya yang terbuka lebar kini gemetaran. Vaginanya kini menyemprotkan sperma yang bercampur dengan cairan orgasmenya.

"Hei, ini bukan waktunya istirahat!" Kata Zod, "Aku masih belum menyemprotkan spermaku ke vaginamu! Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan sperma dalam waktu dekat, maka dari itu aku harus bermain-main denganmu,"

Zod mengambil bra dan celana dalam Kazemon dan melemparkannya, "Cepat pakai ini dan bertarunglah denganku!"

"Ta-tapi... aku sudah tidak kuat lagi... Ahhhnnnn..." Jawab Kazemon dengan lemah.

"Aku tidak peduli! Cepat pakai dan berdiri!"

Kazemon sudah tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, ia terpaksa menuruti kata-kata Zod. Dengan sisa tenaganya, Kazemon memakai bra dan celana dalamnya. Air susunya yang terus mengalir, kini tembus keluar melalui bra-nya dan mulai menetes. Sperma yang ada di vaginanya juga ikut merembes keluar dari sela-sela celana dalamnya. Ia merangkak ke pohon di sampingnya dan bersusah payah untuk berdiri.

Tangannya berpegangan pada pohon dan berusaha menopang tubuhnya yang sudah lemah. Belum begitu lama ia berdiri, ia merasakan rasa sakit dan ngilu di vaginanya. Dengan merintih ia memegang vaginanya dan kembali terjatuh.

"Ahhh! Sakit sekali..." Kazemon merasa bahwa vaginanya sudah dihancurkan oleh keempat Goblimon itu.

"Tidak dapat berdiri ya? Biar kubantu kau berdiri!" Zod berjalan ke arah Kazemon dan menjambak rambutnya dengan kuat.

"Ahhhh!"

Zod kini mengangkat Kazemon dan melemparnya ke pohon. Tubuh Kazemon menabrak pohon itu dengan keras. Ia duduk lemas di bawah pohon itu, kepalanya tertunduk lesu. Zod melangkah mendekati Kazemon,

"Sepertinya penisku sudah kembali tegang," Kata Zod, "Aku tidak ingin penisku ternodai oleh sperma yang ada di dalam vaginamu, cepat keluarkan!"

"Ba—baiklah..." Kata Kazemon.

Sambil terduduk lemah, ia melepas celana dalamnya dan membuka vaginanya dengan jari-jarinya.

"Hnnggg... Ahhh.." Kazemon mengerang ketika mencoba mengeluarkan sperma yang ada di dalam vaginanya, "Nggghhh... haahhh... Ini terlalu banyak... Ahhhh..."

Setelah melihat Kazemon yang tidak mampu mengeluarkan seluruh sperma di vaginanya, Zod mulai kehabisan kesabaran, "Hei, lama sekali. Penisku sudah tidak dapat menunggu lebih lama lagi. Biar kubantu kau,"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Zod mengangkat kakinya dan mengarahkannya ke perut Kazemon yang tidak terlindung.

"Tidak... Jangan.. Kumo— UAGH!"

Zod menginjakkan kakinya di perut Kazemon. Hal itu seketika membuat sperma yang ada di dalam vagina Kazemon menyembur keluar. Zod mengangkat kakinya dan memberikan injakan lagi ke perut Kazemon.

"HNNNGGG!" Kazemon kehabisan udara karena perutnya dua kali berturut-turut diinjak.

Seperti injakan sebelumnya, sperma yang ada di dalam vagina Kazemon menyembur keluar, bahkan lebih banyak. Kazemon memegangi perutnya sambil gemeteran.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dari situ, pelacur!" Bentak Zod.

"Am—ampun... Hentikan... Aku... Sudah tidak kuat lagi..."

"Sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan lain," Zod mengangkat kakinya dan menginjak vagina Kazemon dengan seluruh kekuatannya, "Rasakan itu!"

"HYAAAAAA! AHHHH!"

Kazemon menjerit kesakitan dan berusaha mengangkat kaki Zod yang berada di area sensitifnya. Ia terus memohon agar Zod mengangkat kakinya, tapi hal itu sia-sia karena Zod sangat menikmatinya.

"Ooohh.. Teriakanmu membuat penisku terbangun lagi. Kini giliran penisku yang akan membuatmu memohon ampun,"

Zod mengangkat kakinya dari vagina Kazemon dan membalikan tubuhnya hingga kini Kazemon tengkurap membelakangi Zod. Zod mengangkat pinggul Kazemon dan mengarahkan penisnya ke vagina Kazemon. Ia memasukkan penisnya dengan cepat hingga membuat Kazemon orgasme.

"Ah.. Ahh... Hahh... Ahnn..." Kazemon mengerang lemah setiap kali Zod memompa penisnya keluar masuk vaginanya. Tangannya sudah tidak mampu lagi menopang tubuhnya, ia hanya bisa mengerang dan berharap ini akan berakhir.

Tidak berapa lama, Zod merasa spermanya akan keluar, "Ohhh... Aku akan mengeluarkan sperma yang banyak!"

Ia mempercepat gerakannya dan mengeluarkan perma yang banyak di dalam vagina Kazemon, "Ohhhhh... Nikmat sekali..."

"Ahhhhhhnnnnnnnn..." Dengan erangan yang panjang, Kazemon terkulai lemah dan kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Hei, apa dia pingsan?" Tanya Zod yang masih mengeluarkan spermanya.

"Sepertinya ya," Jawab Mod.

"Kita benar-benar menghancurkannya hahaha!"

"Ranamon pasti akan senang jika dia melihat ini!" Kata Nod.

"Tentu saja! Dia pasti sangat senang melihat musuh bebuyutannya dihancurkan dan diperkosa seperti ini!" Tambah Zod yang kini mengeluarkan penisnya dari vagina Kazemon. Ia lalu membalikkan tubuh Kazemon, "Apa aku terlalu banyak mengeluarkan sperma di dalam vaginanya?"

"Hahaha! Tentu saja! Lihatlah, spermamu mengalir dengan deras dari vaginanya," Mereka berempat tertawa puas setelah berhasil mengalahkan dan menikmati tubuh Kazemon.

"Kalian menikmatinya, anak-anak?"

Mereka berempat terkejut ketika mendengar suara seseorang di tengah-tengah tawa mereka.

"Oh! Ranamon!"

"Bagaimana? Kau lihat keadaannya sekarang? Apa kau sudah puas?" Tanya Zod dengan wajah yang penuh kepuasan.

"Apa? Bagaimana aku tidak senang melihat keadaan pelacur ini? Tentu saja aku senang! Hahahahaha! Kalian melakukan tugas kalian dengan baik, kembalilah ke kota kalian, aku sudah menyiapkan obat untuk mengembalikan tubuh kalian seperti semula. Itu jika kalian tidak mau menikmati tubuh pelacur ini sekali lagi," Kata Ranamon.

"Kami bisa menikmati tubuhnya lagi?"

"Tentu saja,"

"Hahaha! Baiklah! Apa yang harus kami lakukan?" Tanya Zod dengan tidak sabaran.

"Ikut aku ke kota Alpha dan jadilah pengikutku mulai sekarang, kau akan menikmati tubuhnya di sana,"

"Baiklah kalau itu keinginanmu Ranamon,"

"Panggil aku 'Nona Ranamon' dan jangan pernah mencoba melawanku. Sekarang, pergilah ke kota Alpha lewat portal itu aku masih ada sedikit urusan dengan kupu-kupu pelacur ini,"

"Baik Nona Ranamon," Jawab mereka serempak dan segera memasuki portal.

Setelah keempat Goblimon itu pergi, Ranamon berjalan mendekati Kazemon yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Ia berdiri di samping tubuhnya dan menginjakkan kakinya tepat di atas perut Kazemon. Itu membuat sperma yang masih berada di dalam vagina Kazemon menyembur keluar.

"Lihatlah dirimu, tergeletak tak berdaya dan dipenuhi sperma menjijikan dari Goblimon, ohhh... itu membuatku semakin tidak sabar melihatmu di turnamen nanti. Mereka benar-benar menghancurkanmu ya? Lihatlah vaginamu, aku yakin itu tidak akan bisa kembali seperti normal lagi,"

Ranamon mengeluarkan botol yang berisi cairan berwarna merah muda, "Untungnya aku sudah menyiapkan ini, obat ini akan membuat vaginamu yang menjijikan itu kembali seperti semula. Terlebih lagi obat ini bekerja secara terus menerus, sehingga kau bisa merasakan banyak penis tanpa takut vaginamu akan longgar seperti saat ini dan tentu saja agar aku bisa mengancurkannya berkali-kali ahahaha!"

Ranamon membuka mulut Kazemon dan membuatnya meminum obat itu sampai habis.

"Ahhhhhnnn... Melihat keadaanmu saat ini membuatku semakin tidak sabar agar kau bertarung di turnamenku. Tapi aku harus bersabar, aku masih ingin mempermainkannya dalam perjalanan menuju kota Alpha ahahahaha! Selamat tinggal, pelacur..."

Ranamon berjalan ke arah portal dan menghilang begitu saja, meninggalkan tubuh Kazemon yang tidak dalam keadaan yang menguntungkan. Beginilah awal dari perjalanan Kazemon menuju kota Alpha, ia harus mengakui kekalahan dan dipermalukan di hadapan Ranamon.

* * *

**Catatan: Maaf atas keterlambatan publikasinya, komputer sempat rusak dan kesibukan duniawi :)  
****Itulah chapter 3 dari kisah Kazemon yang dipermainkan oleh Ranamon dan Goblimon.**

**Apakah Kazemon mampu bertahan dari semua kejadian yang telah ia lalui? Penasaran cerita selanjutnya? Tunggu chapter 4 dari cerita ini :)**


	4. Ke Kota Alpha! : Mervamon & Lilithmon

**Diingatkan! Kisah ini hanya untuk 18 ke atas! Mengandung unsur ryona+rape! Kalau pembaca masih di bawah umur, silahkan klik tanda 'x' di tab browser pembaca! Jika ingin tahu apa itu 'ryona' coba cek di Google. Sekali lagi saya ingatkan kisah ini untuk 18 ke atas! Terima Kasih :)**

**Karakter di fanfic ini adalah milik dari anime Digimon Frontier dan ada sebagian yang Saya buat sendiri untuk mendukung cerita.**

* * *

**4\. Ke Kota Alpha! : Mervamon dan Lilithmon!**

"Nazar Nail!"

"Uaahhh!"

"Hahahaha! Aku mulai menikmati ini Mervamon!" Kata Lilithmon yang terus menyerang Mervamon dengan cakarnya.

"Tentu saja kau menikmatinya," Kata Mervamon yang terus menahan serangan demi serangan Lilithmon dengan pedangnya, "Kau menyerangku di saat aku lengah."

"Itu karena kesalahanmu yang tidak waspada!"

Bersamaan dengan itu, Lilithmon menendang pinggang Mervamon yang tidak terjaga hingga membuat pertahanannya terbuka. Melihat kesempatan itu, Lilithmon langsung mencakar kedua payudara Mervamon.

"Hyaaaahh!" Mervamon jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi payudaranya yang mati rasa karena serangan tersebut.

"Ohohoho... Sudah lama aku ingin melakukan itu dan melihatmu kesakitan!"

Lilithmon berjalan ke arah Mervamon dan menendang kepalanya hingga ia terjatuh ke samping.

"Ugh!" Mervamon memberikan tatapan penuh kebencian ke arah Lilithmon.

"Kau masih memberikan tatapan seperti itu?" Lilithmon kini merunduk di atas tubuh Mervamon, "Aku suka itu, tapi aku lebih suka melihatmu kesakitan! Rasakan ini!"

"KYAAAAHH!"

Lilithmon meremas kedua payudara Mervamon dengan sangant keras hingga jari-jarinya 'tenggelam'. Ia mengangkat tubuh Mervamon tinggi-tinggi dan mulai tertawa.

"Menjeritlah! Rasakanlah! Hahahaha!"

Mervamon memegangi kedua tangan Lilithmon dan mencoba untuk melepaskan cengkramannya dari payudaranya, "Hentikaaan! Ahhhhh!"

Beberapa menit kemudian, Lilithmon menyadari bahwa kaki dan tanah di sekitarnya mulai basah "Ohhh! Hal seperti ini dapat membuatmu sangat basah? Kau memang PE-LA-CUR! Hahahaha!"

Mervamon ingin sekali membalas kata-kata Lilithmon barusan, tapi hanya teriakan dan erangang yang dapat ia keluarkan. Mervamon tidak sanggup melawan lagi, ia menjatuhkan kedua tangannya dan kini hanya dapat menunggu hingga Lilithmon puas melihatnya tersiksa. Ia bahkan tidak mampu menahan keluarnya cairan yang keluar dari vaginanya. Kini hanya dua hal yang dapat ia rasakan di tengah keputusasaannya, pertama rasa sakit di kedua payudaranya dan cairan vaginanya yang terus mengalir melewati pahanya.

"Aaaaaaahhhh... aaa... aaaa... hhh... aa... aa..." Dengan erangan lemah yang terputus-putus, Mervamon mengalami orgasme.

Cairan orgasme itu menembus celana pendek Mervamon dan semakin lama cairan itu semakin mengalir deras, bahkan cairan itu muncrat ke wajah Lilithmon.

"Yuck! Beraninya kau mengotori wajahku dengan cairan menjijikan dari vagina pelacurmu! Aku tidak akan mengampunimu! Rasaka—"

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan menahannya sampai waktu turnamen tiba."

Lilithmon mendengar suara dari belakang letika ia akan menambah kekuatan cengkramannya. Dia melihat ke arah sumber suara itu.

"Ranamon!"

"Sebaiknya kau tahan amarahmu sekarang,"

"Tapi, pelacur ini telah mengotori wajahku!"

"Aku mengerti... Sini, biar kubantu kau membersihkannya,"

Ranamon mendektai Lilithmon yang masih mencengkram payudara Mervamon dan mulai menjilati cairan orgasme Mervamon yang ada di wajah Lilithmon. Semakin lama, lidah Ranamon mendekati bibir Lilithmon dan mereka mulai berciuman. Cairan orgasme Mervamon dan air liur mereka bercampur jadi satu. Ranamon menyudahi ciuman itu dan meludahi wajah Mervamon dengan cairan yang tadi.

"Silahkan, giliranmu."

Lilithmon mengangguk dan meludahi wajah Mervamon. Kedua Digimon itu tertawa dengan penuh kemenangan.

"Ayo kita pergi, Lilithmon."

"Tunggu, biarkan aku menutup 'pertunjukkan' ini," Kata Lilithmon yang masih mengangkat tubuh Mervamon.

"Baiklah. Lakukan semaumu,"

"Rasakan ini!"

"PE!" Lilithmon mencengkram vagina Mervamon dengan tangan kirinya.

"LA!" Ia mengangkat tubuh Mervamon.

"CUR!" Dan bersamaan dengan itu, ia menghantamkan perut Mervamon ke atas lututnya.

"Kuh... Uhh.." Mervamon menekuk tubuhnya dan memeluk perutnya. Tubuhnya mengejang karena tidak mampu menahan derasnya cairan yang keluar dari vaginanya.

Dengan wajah puas, Lilithmon menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang dan berbalik ke arah Ranamon, "Kini apa yang akan kita lakukan? Apa urusanmu dengan Kazemon sudah selesai?"

"Oh, Si Kupu-kupu dengan pakaian murahan itu? Dia sekarang sedang terkapar di sana sambil mengeluarkan sperma hahaha!" Kata Ranamon sambil menunjuk tempat yang dimaksud.

"Sial, aku tidak dapat melihatnya diperkosa karena harus mengurusi yang satu ini," Kata Lilithmon dengan memandang jijik ke arah Mervamon, "Ayo kita pergi,"

"Tunggu dulu, jangan lupa memberikan obat ini kepadanya," Ranamon mengeluarkan botol kecil yang berisi cairan berwarna merah muda dan memaksa Mervamon untuk meminumnya, "Kau jangan coba-coba untuk memuntahkannya,"

Setelah memastikan semua cairan dalam botol itu habis, Ranamon membuka portal dan menghilang bersama dengan Lilithmon. Mereka meninggalkan Mervamon yang masih setengah sadar di tengah hutan.

Setelah merasa rasa sakit di perutnya sudah sedikit menghilang, Mervvamon mencoba berdiri, "Kuh... Ughh... Aku harus segera pergi dari sini..."

Dia berjalan pelan sambil memegangi perutnya, "Ranamon itu... Apa yang dia masukkan ke dalam tubuhku? Sepertinya aku harus mencari tahu dan bertanya tentang obat itu..."

Mervamon mencoba mengingat lagi tempat yang ditunjuk oleh Ranamon dan bertemu dengan Kazemon, "Kalau tidak salah ke arah sana... aku harus bertanya pada Digimon yang bernama Kazemon ini."

Ia berjalan melewati pepohonan dan rerumputan yang lebat. Rasa sakit di perutnya sudah menghilang dan kini dia dapat berjalan seperti biasa. Setelah berjalan dengan agak lama, ia mulai mencium bau yang menyengat.

"Ugh! Bau apa ini?"

Karena penasaran, Mervamon mempercepat langkah dan tiba-tiba di depan matanya terdapat pemandangan yang mengejutkan. Tubuh Kazemon yang terkapar dipenuhi sperma dan dengan kedua kaki terbuka lebar memperlihatkan dengan jelas sperma yang meleleh keluar dari vaginanya.

"Apa dia Kazemon? Ini... Ini sangat kejam... Dia pasti mengalami siksaan yang sangat berat... Aku harus membersihkan tubuhnya..."

Mervamon mengambil bra dan celana dalam Kazemon dan memasangkannya ke tubuhnya. Dia mengangkat tubuh Kazemon dan mencari sungai terdekat. Dia tidak peduli tubuhnya terkena sperma yang ada di tubuh Kazemon, lagipula dia juga akan membersihkan tubuhnya dari cairan vaginanya sendiri yang dari tadi membasahi selangkangan dan pahanya.

"Malang sekali nasib Kazemon..." Kata Mervamon setelah terdiam selama berjalan, "Ah, itu sungainya,"

Saat mendekati sungai Mervamon tiba-tiba merasakan tubuh Kazemon bergetar dan mendengarnya mengerang, "Ahh... Nghh... Hentikan... Ahhhhnnn..."

"Sepertinya dia masih trauma dengan kejadian yang menimpanya," Bersamaan dengan itu, Mervamon merasakan tangannya yang menopang kaki Kazemon menjadi basah dan terasa hangat, "Bahkan dia orgasme pada saat tidak sadarkan diri,"

Mervamon segera menurunkan Kazemon di pinggir sungai dan mulai melepas pakaiaannya sendiri, "Aku juga harus melepas pakaiannya dan mengeluarkan semua sperma yang ada di vaginanya,"

Setelah melepas semua pakaian Kazemon, dia membasuh vagina Kazemon dengan kain.

"Ahh... Nghh..." Kazemon merintih kesakitan saat Mervamon membasuh vaginanya.

"Ah, kau sudah sadar Kazemon?" Mervamon tersenyum. "Vaginamu sedikit terluka, jadi tahan rasa sakitnya saat aku membersihkannya dari sperma ini,"

Kazemon terus merintih ketika kain yang basah itu menyentuh bibir vaginanya, "Si-siapa kau? Kenapa kau menolongku?"

"Aku Mervamon," Balas Mervamon. "Aku menolongmu karena melihat keadaanmu tadi dan kurasa kau juga ikut turnamen yang diadakan Ranamon, benar kan?"

Kazemon mengangguk, "Ya, benar. Aku ingin sekali menolak tantangan Ranamon, tapi setelah melihat kejadian yang terus menimpaku, kurasa aku lebih menerimanya dan mengungkap rencana Ranamon,"

"Sepertinya keadaan kita sama dan kurasa Ranamon tidak bekerja sendirian," Kata Mervamon sambil membantu Kazemon melepas pakaiannya. "Dia bekerjasama dengan Lilithmon dan kurasa bukan hanya dia yang Ranamon ajak bekerjasama,"

"Lilithmon, ya? Sepertinya ini tidak akan mudah," Kata Kazemon sambil masuk ke dalam sungai dan membasuh tubuhnya yang penuh dengan sperma. "Kau tidak ingin membasuh tubuhmu?"

Mervamon segera masuk ke dalam sungai dan ikut membasuh tubuhnya. Mereka berdua saling membasuh tubuh masing-masing.

"Apa luka itu kau dapat dari Lilithmon?" Tanya Kazemon begitu melihat luka cakaran di payudara Mervamon.

"Oh luka ini?" Kata Mervamon sambil membasuh luka itu. "Ya, aku sedang lengah saat itu dan dia langsung menyerangku. Dengan cepat, aku sudah dikalahkan olehnya dan saat itulah aku mengetahui kalau Ranamon dan Lilithmon bekerjasama,"

Kazemon terdiam sebentar. "Hei! Kita bisa bekerjasama dan melakukan perjalanan bersama, bagaimana?"

"Entahlah, kurasa..." Mervamon menjawab dengan ragu.

"Ada apa?"

"Kurasa Lilithmon juga mengincarmu. Maksudku, dia memang mengincarku juga tapi mungkin itu hanya perintah dari Ranamon dan target utamanya adalah kau, Kazemon. Memang jika kita berdua akan lebih baik untuk saling menjaga, tapi setelah melihat kekuatan mereka berdua aku tidak yakin kekuatan kita bisa menyainginya. Juga... aku mungkin hanya akan menjadi beban dalam perjalanan..."

"Kau terlalu khawatir, Mervamon. Teman tidak akan menjadi beban bila saling membantu," Kata Kazemon dengan senyuman.

Mervamon tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku akan berusaha agar tidak membebanimu,"

"Itu baru semangat. Sekarang kita harus mengobati lukamu, aku tidak bisa mengobati luka, apa kau tahu tempat untuk mengobatinya?"

"Aku rasa aku punya kenalan di Hospitown, mungkin dia bisa membantuku mengobati luka ini dan obat yang diberikan Ranamon," Kata Mervamon.

"Obat?" Tanya Kazemon kebingungan. "Obat apa?"

"Entahlah... Obat itu berwarna merah muda dan tidak memiliki rasa. Ranamon memaksaku meminumnya dan kurasa dia juga memaksamu untuk meminumnya,"

"Aku tidak tahu... Waktu itu aku tidak sadarkan diri setelah empat Goblimon memperkosaku,"

Mervamon terkejut mendengar hal itu, "E-empat Goblimon?"

"Ya, dan tubuh mereka juga diubah oleh Ranamon menjadi lebih besar. Empat Goblimon itu mengalahkanku dengan mudah," Kazemon terdiam sebentar dan teringat akan Kota Goblimon. "Ah iya! Aku lupa dengan Kota Goblimon!"

"Eh? Ada apa dengan kota itu?"

"Ranamon mengubah seluruh Goblimon itu menjadi sesuatu yang aneh, aku ingin memeriksa kota itu dan memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja,"

"Tenang saja, kota itu dekat dengan Hospitown, kita pasti melewatinya,"

Kazemon mengangguk dan mengusulkan untuk segera pergi ke Hospitown. Mereka segera mengerikan diri dan berpakaian. Kazemon terbang dengan cepat melewati hutan dan Mervamon mengimbanginya dengan melompati pepohonan.

Tidak berapa lama, gerbang Kota Goblimon sudah terlihat. Kazemon dan Mervamon berjalan melewati gerbang itu dan melihat para Goblimon sudah kembali seperti semula. Seorang Goblimon berlari mendekati mereka dan sepertinya dia mengenali Kazemon.

"Ah kau sudah kembali!" Kata Goblimon itu, ia melihat wajah kebingungan Kazemon. "Tentu saja kau tidak ingat aku, aku melihatmu pergi bersama salah satu dari kami ke hutan itu. Saat kau pergi, Ranamon datang ke kota ini dan menyembuhkan kami semua,"

"Sebenarnya sudah ada tiga Goblimon lain yang menungguku di dalam hutan dan mereka menjebakku di sana. Apa mereka sudah kembali?" Tanya Kazemon.

"Belum. Sepertinya mereka pergi dengan tubuh yang aneh itu. Aku tak tahu kemana mereka pergi tapi yang jelas mereka belum kembali ke kota ini," Kata Goblimon.

"Begitu... Tapi syukurlah kalian dan kota kalian sudah kembali seperti semula," Kata Kazemon sambil mengucapkan perpisahan dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan ke Hospitown.

Hanya butuh beberapa menit bagi mereka untuk sampai ke Hospitown. Mereka tiba di gerbang Hospitown dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kota. Di sinilah tempat para Digimon yang terluka di rawat. Mereka berjalan melewati beberapa rumah sakit besar dan berhenti di depan rumah kecil.

"Ini dia tempatnya," Kata Mervamon. "Ayo masuk, biar kuperkenalkan kau dengan Dokter Mayu,"

Mereka membuka pintu dan segera disambut oleh seorang wanita yang memakai kacamata.

"Selamat datang,"

* * *

"Nona Ranamon," Kata empat Goblimon bersamaan begitu Ranamon keluar dari portal yang diikuti oleh Lilithmon.

"Huh? Siapa mereka?" Tanya Lilithmon.

"Mereka adalah pelayan baru kita," Jawab Ranamon dengan santai. "Kalian dengar? Kalian juga harus mematuhi perintah dari Lilithmon,"

"Baik Nona Ranamon," Kata mereka.

"Apa yang harus kami lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Zod.

"Entahlah, untuk sementara ini pergilah bersenang-senang di kota Alpha. Pergilah," Perintah Ranamon.

Keempat Goblimon itu pergi dari hadapan Ranamon dan Lilithmon. Ranamon memasuki sebuah pintu dan berjalan ke dalam ruangan kecil. Ia melihat sebuah ruangan lain di bawah, ruangan itu sangat luas.

"Inilah arena untuk turnamen nanti," Katanya.

"Luas sekali," Kata Lilithmon.

"Semakin luas semakin bagus,"

"Setelah ini, apa yang akan kita lakukan Ranamon?"

"Kita tunggu sampai obat itu bekerja, setelah itu kita siapkan rencana untuk menyulitkan perjalanan Kazemon," Kata Ranamon dengan penuh kelicikan.

"Kau bilang kau tidak sabar untuk melihatnya di turnamen, tapi kenapa kau malah menghambat perjalanannya?"

Ranamon memberikan senyuman, "Itu hanya hiburan sebelum turnamen. Aku ingin merasakan balas dendam yang manis,"

Lilithmon terdiam dan ruangan itu sunyi sampai suara HoneyBeemon memecahkan kesunyian itu.

"Nona Ranamon-bee!"

"Ada apa?" Kata Ranamon agak kesal. "Dan berhentilah memanggil namaku dengan "bee"!"

"Maaf-bee," Kata HoneyBeemon itu dengan ketakutan, "Batu Bulan yang itu sudah kami pecah jadi beberapa bagian-bee. Kami merubahnya menjadi kalung-bee,"

Ekspresi Ranamon mendadak berubah menjadi bersemangat, "Bagus! Aku sudah menunggu ini. Cepat, bawa ke sini!"

"Baik-bee!" HoneyBeemon langsung pergi setelah mengatakan itu.

"Batu Bulan? Apa itu?" Tanya Lilithmon keheranan.

"Batu itu adalah sumber kekuatanku saat ini. Aku masih hidup karena batu itu. Batu itu merupakan gabungan dari Tiga Bulan yang ada di Dunia Digimon, Seraphimoon, Cherubimoon, dan Ophanimoon."

"Lalu, bagaimana caramu mendapatkan batu itu dan bisa hidup kembali?" Tanya Lilithmon yang mulai tertarik.

"Saat itu, aku sedang bertarung dengan Kazemon dan aku menemukan Calmaramon di dasar danau. Di situ aku tidak hanya menemukan Calmaramon, tetapi batu ini juga. Aku sempat mengambilnya dan memakai kekuatannya. Saat itu, kekuatan batu itu terlalu kuat dan aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya. Itu sebabnya aku tidak dapat mengendalikan Calmaramon,

"Aku terus berlatih untuk mengendalikan kekuatan batu itu hingga akhirnya aku menemukan cara untuk memisahkan tubuhku dengan Calmaramon. Aku melawan Kazemon sekali lagi dan aku sempat merasa bahwa aku dapat memenangkan pertarungan itu. Tapi, dia berubah menjadi Zephyrmon dan aku tidak menduga hal itu. Dia mengalahkanku, tapi untungnya aku sempat memisahkan diri dari Calmaramon hingga akhirnya aku seperti sekarang yang kau lihat ini,"

Lilithmon melihat Ranamon dengan penuh kekaguman, "Wow... Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan Calmaramon?"

Belum sempat Ranamon menjawab pertanyaan itu, HoneyBeemon masuk ke ruangan itu dan membawa kalung yang memiliki liontin dari Batu Bulan, "Ini dia Nona Ranamon,"

Ranamon memakai kalung itu, "Calmaramon? Pelacur itu mengambil datanya. Tapi tenang saja, kau akan melihatnya sebentar lagi,"

Ranamon melompat keluar ruangan itu dan mendarat di tengah arena yang luas. Lilithmon melihat tubuh Ranamon mulai tertutupi cahaya terang. Ia menutupi matanya dengan kedua lengannya.

"Ap-apa yang terjadi?"

Cahaya terang itu mulai memudar dan menampilkan sebuah bayangan siluet besar. Lilithmon membuka matanya dan melihat Ranamon yang kini sudah berubah menjadi Calmaramon.

"Ahhh... Sangat nikmat rasanya dapat hidup kembali,"

Lilithmon terdiam sebentar dan akhirnya tersenyum lebar, "Kau memang hebat!"

Calmaramon tertawa, "Balas dendamku akan terasa lebih manis! Akan kubuat dia menyesal,"

Calmaramon dan Lilithmon tertawa bersama.

"Hei, apakah kau ingin kalung ini juga?" Tanya Calmaramon.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kata Lilithmon kebingungan.

"Aku akan memberikanmu kalung ini dan kita lihat kekuatanmu setelah itu. Tenang saja, aku sudah memecah batu itu menjadi beberapa bagian dan membuatnya jadi kalung ini,"

"Apa kau yakin memberikan kalung itu dengan cuma-cuma?"

"Selama tujuan kita sama, kenapa aku harus ragu memberikannya padamu?" Tanpa menunggu balasan Lilithmon, Calmaramon langsung menyuruh HoneyBeemon mengambil satu kalung, "Cepat, ambilkan untuk Lilithmon!"

HoneyBeemon itu pergi dan kembali dengan cepat. Dia memberikan kalung itu kepada Lilirhmon dan segera keluar ruangan. Lilithmon menatap Calmaramon dengan tatapan yang kurang meyakinkan dan Calmaramon membalasnya dengan anggukan agar Lilithmon segera memakai kalungnya.

Lilithmon memakai kalung itu dan merasakan kekuatan yang besar mengalir di dalam tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Sial..." Kata Lilithmon, "Kau membuatku seperti lahir kembali!"

Calmaramon hanya tertawa.

"Belum pernah aku merasa bersemangat seperti ini!"

"Kau merasakannya kan?" Tanya Calmaramon. "Kau merasakan kekuatan itu mengalir dalam tubuhmu. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa mengalahkan semua lawanmu dengan mudah,"

Lilithmon hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Calmaramon.

"Tapi ingat," Kata Calmaramon. "Jangan pernah mengganggu Kazemon, dia adalah milikku. Kau boleh melakukan apapun kepada peserta turnamen yang lain,"

"Baik, aku mengerti."

Calmaramon berubah kembali menjadi Ranamon, "Sekarang aku ingin beristirahat dan memikirkan rencana lain untuk mengganggu perjalanan Kazemon." Setelah mengatakan itu Ranamon tertawa yang diikuti oleh Lilithmon.


	5. Malam yang tak Terduga!

**Diingatkan! Kisah ini hanya untuk 18 ke atas! Mengandung unsur ryona+rape! Kalau pembaca masih di bawah umur, silahkan klik tanda 'x' di tab browser pembaca! Jika ingin tahu apa itu 'ryona' coba cek di Google. Sekali lagi saya ingatkan kisah ini untuk 18 ke atas! Terima Kasih :)**

**Karakter di fanfic ini adalah milik dari anime Digimon Frontier dan ada sebagian yang Saya buat sendiri untuk mendukung cerita.**

* * *

**5\. Malam yang tak Terduga!**

"Ah! Mervamon! Silahkan masuk," Dokter Mayu menyambut kedatangan Kazemon dan Mervamon.

Dokter Mayu memakai kacamata berbingkai hitam. Rambutnya yang panjang dan hitam menyelimuti jubah dokternya yang berwarna putih. Dibalik jubahnya itu, ia hanya memakai kain putih yang membalut payudaranya, tetapi kain itu tidak sanggup menutupi seluruh payudaranya yang besar. Dia juga memakai celana pendek yang sangat ketat dengan resleting yang terbuka dan tidak terkancing.

"Terima kasih, dokter," Kata Mervamon sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi, ada masalah apa?" Tanya dokter Mayu sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

Mervamon mempersilahkan Kazemon untuk berbicara dengan dokter Mayu dan menceritakan semua kejadian yang telah dialaminya.

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, dokter Mayu berbicara, "Jadi Ranamon mengundang kalian ke Kota Alpha untuk mengikuti turnamen? Kudengar turnamen itu berlangsung beberapa hari lagi, kalian bisa menginap disini. Lagipula, Kota Alpha sangat dekat dengan kota ini," Setelah terdiam sejenak, ia kembali berbicara, "Hmm.. Kau bertarung melawan anak buah Ranamon dan berakhir dengan diperkosa tanpa ampun?"

Kazemon hanya mengangguk.

"Dan kau Mervamon, kau dihajar habis-habisan oleh Lilithmon?"

"Ya.. Begitulah.."

"Hmm.. Lalu, saat kalian berdua tidak berdaya, Ranamon memaksa kalian meminum cairan yang berwarna merah muda," Kata dokter Mayu yang kini duduk di kursinya sambil memegangi dagunya, "Aku penasaran dengan cairan itu, bisa kuperiksa tubuh kalian?"

Kazemon dan Mervamon mengangguk.

"Baiklah! Kita akan memulainya besok. Kalian menginap saja disini," Kata dokter Mayu dengan senyum yang ramah.

Dokter Mayu mengantar Kazemon dan Mervamon ke kamar, "Ini kamar kalian. Beristirahatlah, aku akan mempersiapkan alat-alat untuk besok,"

"Aku pulang!"

Terdengar suara anak perempuan yang berlari memasuki rumah.

"Oh! Selamat datang," Jawab dokter Mayu.

Seorang anak kecil berlari masuk ke kamar dimana suara dokter Mayu berada. Anak itu memakai pakaian berwarna hijau yang kotor oleh lumpur. Rambutnya yang pendek juga tidak luput dari lumpur. Dengan senyum yang ramah dia memberikan sesuatu kepada dokter Mayu.

"Ini tanaman yang kau butuhkan," Kata anak itu dengan penuh semangat, "Eeehh!? Siapa mereka?" Anak itu terkejut ketika melihat Kazemon dan Mervamon.

"Mereka adalah pasien dan tamu kita, mereka akan menginap disini untuk sementara," Dokter Mayu menjelaskan.

"Ohhhh begitu, selamat datang. Perkenalkan namaku Rin" Kata anak itu dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Sudah, bersihkan tubuhmu dan biarkan mereka beristirahat," Kata dokter Mayu.

"Oke!" Kata Rin sambil berlari penuh semangat.

"Anak itu benar-benar berisik," Kata dokter Mayu sambil memijit dahinya, "Yaah, hari sudah mulai gelap. Kalian beristirahatlah, aku yakin kalian sangat lelah,"

"Terima kasih dokter, selamat malam." Kata Kazemon.

"Selamat malam." Dokter Mayu berjalan keluar kamar dan menutup pintunya.

Setelah dokter Mayu meninggalkan kamar mereka, Kazemon dan Mervamon mulai merebahkan tubuh mereka di atas tempat tidur.

"Mervamon, terima kasih telah membawaku kemari,"

"Ah, itu bukan apa-apa, kita memiliki tujuan yang sama, sudah seharusnya kita saling membantu," Kata Mervamon sambil tersenyum. Untuk sesaat, Mervamon memandangi tubuh Kazemon yang hanya terbalut dengan bra dan celana dalam saja.

"Baiklah, selamat malam." Kata Kazemon sambil membuyarkan lamunan Mervamon.

"Ah, I-iya selamat malam..."

Mervamon segera membalikkan badannya dan segera tertidur pulas.

Beberapa jam berlalu, Kazemon terbangun tiba-tiba karena tubuhnya terasa aneh. Tubuhnya terasa panas terutama di bagian vagina dan payudaranya. Ia mulai meraba-raba tubuhnya.

"Nggh... Mmmhh.." Kazemon mengerang pelan.

_Ada apa dengan tubuhku? _Pikir Kazemon.

Kedua tangannya kini meraba dan meremas kedua payudaranya. Kakinya mengangkang dan terbuka lebar hingga memperlihatkan selangkangannya yang indah. Siapa pun yang melihat keadaan Kazemon saat ini pasti akan memperkosanya semalaman.

"Aahhh... Ahhh.. Ahhh..."

Kazemon semakin cepat meraba kedua payudaranya hingga akhirnya dia merasakan orgasmenya.

"Aaahhhhhhhnnnnnn..." Kazemon mengerang panjang bersamaan dengan keluarnya cairan vaginanya.

_Aku orgasme hanya dengan meremas payudaraku?_

Tangan Kazemon terkulai lemas, nafasnya terengah-engah karena orgasme barusan. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Kazemon kembali terangsang. Wajahnya kini memerah, tangannya mulai menyusup ke balik celana dalamnya dan mulai meraba-raba vaginanya yang basah kuyup.

"Ohhhh... Ahhh... Nikmat sekali... Ohhh..." Kata Kazemon sambil menggosok bibir vaginanya dengan cepat.

_Apa? Aku menikmatinya? Bagaimana mungkin?_

"Ohhhh... Mmmfff... Haaahh... Aku tidak tahan lagi..." Kazemon semakin cepat menggosok vaginanya, badai kenikmatan yang terus melandanya membuatnya semakin terangsang dan ia mulai membayangkan sebuah penis yang bersiap memasuki vaginanya.

"Ngghhh... Ahhh..." Kazemon terus mendesah sambil membayangkan saat-saat dirinya sedang diperkosa oleh Woodmon dan juga para Goblimon yang meninggalkannya di tengah hutan.

_Kenapa aku membayangkan hal itu?_

Kazemon semakin cepat menggosok vaginanya sampai akhirnya ia mengerang panjang dan mengalami orgasme yang kedua, "Aaaaaahhhhhhhh..."

Cairan vaginanya merembes keluar dari balik celana dalamnya dan mengalir kemana-mana, membasahi seluruh kaki dan selangkangannya. Nafas Kazemon yang terengah-engah dan dikuti dengan desahan kenikmatan terus mengiringi gerakan tangannya yang sedang menggosok-gosokan vaginanya yang baru saja orgasme. Nafsu Kazemon semakin meningkat, tidak puas dengan menggosok vaginanya, ia mulai memasukkan jari tengahnya.

"Ooohhhh... Ahhhh..."

Kedua tangan Kazemon kini sedang memuaskan nafsunya. Jari tengah tangan kanannya mulai keluar masuk vaginanya dan tangan kirinya sedang memainkan klitorisnya. Ketika Kazemon merasa akan orgasme lagi, ide gila muncul di kepalanya. Ia mengeluarkan Hurricane Wave di dalam vaginanya lewat jari tengahnya. Angin yang berhembus di dalam vaginanya cukup kuat hingga membuat Kazemon multi-orgasme.

"Nnngghhh... Aaaaahhhhhhhhh..." Kazemon kehabisan tenaga karena dua orgasme hampir bersamaan yang melandanya barusan. Tubuhnya mulai melemas, tangannya terkulai lemah dan dia nafasnya tak beraturan.

Kazemon melihat celana dalamnya, "Basah sekali... Sebanyak itukah aku mengeluarkan cairanku?"

Ditengah kebingungannya, Kazemon dikagetkan oleh suara Mervamon yang mendesah, "Aku melihat semuanya, Kazemon. Aku tidak dapat menahannya. Apa kau pikir ini salah satu efek dari obat Ranamon?,"

Kazemon menyadari jika Mervamon juga sangat terangsang seperti dirinya sekarang, "Kurasa juga seperti itu. Mmmmhhhh... Haaahhh..."

Kemudian, Kazemon yang tenaganya sudah sedikit pulih, mulai meraba-raba tubuhnya lagi. Tubuhnya kembali terangsang, kali ini ia merasa dua kali lebih terangsang daripada sebelumnya.

"Ahhh... Nnngghhhh..."

Mervamon yang melihat hal itu segera mendekati Kazemon dan membuka pakaiannya. Terlihat dua buah payudara besar dan indah milik Mervamon yang dihiasi oleh puting berwarna merah muda yang sudah mengacung tegak. Ukuran payudara Mervamon kurang lebih sama besarnya seperti Kazemon. Setelah itu, Mervamon melepas celana pendeknya dan memamerkan vagina basahnya yang tercukur bersih tanpa rambut sedikitpun.

"Mmmmhhhh... Aku tak tahan lagi Kazemon. Nggghhh... Ahhhh..."

Kazemon terus meraba-raba payudaranya saat Mervamon mulai menindih tubuhnya dan mulai membuka pakaiannya. Kini mereka berdua telah telanjang bulat. Mervamon memegang pipi Kazemon dan mencium bibirnya.

"Mmmppphh..." Terdengar suara erangan di tengah ciuman mesra mereka berdua.

Kazemon membalas ciuman Mervamon. Mereka berdua saling memainkan lidah. Tidak jarang mereka juga saling menggigit bibir satu sama lain. Kazemon yang berada di bawah, mulai menarik tubuh Mervamon hingga tubuh mereka saling bersentuhan dengan erat. Payudara mereka yang besar saling beradu seperti bibir mereka saat ini. Puting mereka yang sudah mengacung tegak kini saling bergesekan, membuat pemiliknya mengeluarkan erangan kecil.

"Ahh.. Mmmppphh... Kazemon..." Mervamon melepaskan ciumannya dan terduduk di atas perut Kazemon, "Aku tidak... bisa menahannya... Ahhhhh..." Ia mengalami orgasme, saat Kazemon memencet kedua putingnya.

Cairan orgasme Mervamon membasahi perut Kazemon, "Oh, maafkan aku Kazemon... Kau juga harus merasakannya... Ahh..."

Kazemon tidak mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata karena Mervamon langsung melumat bibirnya. Kali ini Mervamon lebih mendominasi dalam ciuman. Tangannya mulai meraba-raba payudara Kazemon tanpa menyentuh putingnya.

Kazemon hanya bisa merintih dan mengerang kenikmatan saat Mervamon memainkan kedua payudaranya. Ciuman mereka terus berlanjut. Kazemon mulai sedikit meronta karena merasa akan orgasme. Dia ingin sekali berbicara, tapi ciuman Mervamon seakan tidak mau berhenti. Mengetahui Kazemon sudah tidak melawan dan akan orgasme, Mervamon melepas ciumannya dan mulai mencubit serta menarik kedua puting Kazemon.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" Entah Kazemon mengeluarkan erangan kesakitan atau kenikmatan, yang pasti saat itu ia mengalami orgasme yang sangat hebat.

"Wow... Lihatlah itu, kau membuat basah seluruh kakimu. Kau memang nakal Kazemon," Kata Mervamon.

Mendengar hal itu, wajah Kazemon memerah dan memalingkannya dari Mervamon.

"Hei, apa ini? Apa ini air susu?" Mervamon melihat jempol dan jari telunjuknya yang terdapat sedikit cairan putih, ia memasukkan jarinya ke mulutnya, "Hmmm... Benar, ini air susu. Bagaimana bisa, Kazemon?"

"Entahlah... " Hal itu membuat Kazemon teringat akan Woodmon yang pertama kali memaksanya mengeluarkan air susunya tanpa henti. Tapi dia berusaha menyembunyikannya dari Mervamon, "Mungkin karena pengaruh cairan itu..."

Kazemon dan Mervamon kembali terangsang, kini rangsangan berlipat ganda dari yang tadi. Mervamon yang sangat terangsang segera melahap payudara kanan Kazemon hingga membuat pemiliknya kembali mengerang keenakan. Dia menghisap puting Kazemon dengan sekuat tenaga berharap mendapat air susu yang banyak. Tangan kanannya pun tidak lupa meremas dan memencet puting Kazemon yang satu lagi. Kazemon terus mendesah dan mengerang sambil menggigit jarinya.

"Ahhhh... Air susuku... Keluar... Ahhhh..." Kata Kazemon yang merasakan air susu akan keluar dari kedua payudaranya.

Mervamon menghisap payudara Kazemon dengan sangat keras sampai akhirnya Kazemon mengerang panjang dan mengalami orgasme yang diiringi dengan keluarnya air susu dari kedua payudaranya.

"Nnnnnnnngggggghhhhhh... Aaaaahhhhhhhhh..."

Mervamon segera meminum air susu dari payudara kanan Kazemon hingga tak tersisa sambil memerah air susu dari payudara kiri Kazemon. Air susu yang diperah oleh Mervamon muncrat seperti air mancur dan menyembur kemana-mana.

"Aaahh.. Sudah Mervamon... Hentikan... Jangan disedot lagi... Hiyaaaahhhh..." Mervamon tidak mendengar perkataan Kazemon karena sudah terbawa nafsu. Begitu juga dengan Kazemon, walaupun memohon agar Mervamon berhenti, tetapi dia sangat ingin agar Mervamon terus menyedot air susunya.

Mervamon terus meminum air susu Kazemon sampai beberapa menit kemudian. Hingga akhirnya, dengan wajah puas, Mervamon mengangkat kepalanya dan membersihkan mulutnya dari sisa-sisa air susu Kazemon yang mengalir kelar dengan lidahnya, "Aaahhh... Air susumu nikmat sekali Kazemon..."

"Haahh.. Haah... Hah..." Kazemon merasa kelelahan karena terus-menerus orgasme.

Setelah terdiam sesaat, mereka berdua yang mengira kalau efek obatnya sudah berhenti terkejut dan mulai terangsang kembali. Kali ini nafsu mereka tidak dapat terbendung lagi. Mervamon segera membalikkan badannya dan kini posisi kepalanya menghadap ke arah vagina Kazemon. Tanpa menunggu lama, Mervamon dengan rakus menjilati vagina Kazemon.

"Ooohhhhh... Aaahhhh..."

Kazemon mengerang karena terkejut dengan aksi Mervamon yang menjilati vaginanya dengan tiba-tiba. Tidak mau kalah, Kazemon juga mulai menjilati bibir vagina Mervamon.

"Nggaaahhh... Oooohhhh..."

Mereka berdua saling menjilati vagina satu sama lain. Mervamon memasukan lidahnya ke dalam vagina Kazemon dan meminum cairan vagina yang mengalir keluar. Begitu juga dengan Kazemon, dia menyedot vagina Mervamon sambil meminum cairan vaginanya.

Entah sudah berapa lama badai kenikmatan terus menerjang mereka berdua dan sudah tak terhitung jumlahnya berapa kali mereka orgasme. Bibir mereka pun sudah basah kuyup karena campuran air liur dan cairan vagina. Desahan-desahan kecil mereka saling bersahutan akibat kenikmatan yang mereka rasakan.

"Ahh... Ahh... Ohhh.."

Tubuh mereka tidak dapat dikendalikan lagi. Mereka sudah terbawa oleh nafsu. Mereka juga mulai memainkan klitoris masing-masing. Mervamon memainkan jarinya di dalam vagina Kazemon seperti sedang mencari sesuatu, sedangkan lidahnya menjilati klitoris Kazemon.

"Ahn!" Kazemon menjerit kecil. Tidak mau kalah, Kazemon mulai memasukkan empat jarinya ke vagina Mervamon.

"Nnnngghh!" Mervamon mengerang sambil terus menjilati klitoris Kazemon.

Mereka berdua mempercepat gerakan tangan mereka. Hal itu membuat cairan vagina mereka menyembur keluar dan mengalir ke segala arah. Tangan mereka yang basah ketika bersentuhan dengan bibir vagina membuat suara yang menggairahkan. Gerakan tangan yang cepat di vagina mereka membuat kenikmatan yang tidak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Mereka akhirnya mencapai di puncak kenikmatan dan akhirnya mereka orgasme bersamaan.

"Nnnnnnn... Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

Desahan kenikmatan keluar dari mulut Kazemon dan Mervamon. Wajah mereka berdua dipenuhi dengan cairan cinta dari vagina. Mervamon segera berbaring di sebelah Kazemon dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, Kazemon juga tidak jauh beda dengannya. Orgasme yang berkali-kali membuat tubuh mereka menjadi lemas. Kaki mereka yang kini terbuka lebar, mungkin tidak mampu menopang tubuh mereka ketika berdiri.

Orgasme terakhirlah yang membuat mereka mengeluarkan banyak tenaga dan cairan dari vagina mereka, membuat vagina mereka seperti air mancur. Dengan tubuh yang lemas dan nafas yang tidak teratur, vagina mereka yang indah tanpa bulu sedikitpun itu terus mengeluarkan cairan dan membasahi kasur yang mereka tiduri.

"Ahh... Hah.. Haah... Aku tidak kuat lagi..." Kata Mervamon.

"Haah... Haa... Ahh.. Haah... Aku tidak mampu orgasme lagi..." Balas Kazemon sambil berusaha menutup vaginanya agar cairannya tidak keluar.

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya mereka menyadari kalau efek obatnya sudah berhenti bekerja. Mereka sudah tidak terangsang lagi. Tapi, biarpun seperti itu, tubuh mereka tetap lemas dan tidak dapat digerakkan.

" Hah... hah... Obatnya sudah... berhenti... bekerja... hah... hah... hah..." Kata Mervamon sambil menutup matanya dan akhirnya jatuh pingsan.

Kazemon tidak membalas apa-apa, dia sudah sangat kelelahan. Orgasme yang tak terhitung jumlahnya membuat tubuhnya berat seperti dibebani oleh batu. Sepertinya sebelum Mervamon pingsan dia sudah pingsan lebih dulu.

* * *

Sementara itu, di Kota Alpha...

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah merekam semua?" Suara Ranamon terdengar dari ruangan gelap.

"Tentu saja-bee! Tidak ada yang terlewat-bee!" Kata HoneyBeemon yang sedang membawa sebuah kaset dan kamera.

Ranamon tertawa, "Ahahahaha! Kerja bagus! Sekarang, panggil mereka semua!"

"Ah! Baik-bee!"

HoneyBeemon itu pun pergi. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, dia kembali. Kini dia tidak sendiri, banyak Digimon mengikuti di belakangnya. Mereka adalah para peserta turnamen yang diundang oleh Ranamon. Sebelas Digimon memasuki ruangan yang besar dan gelap itu. Mereka terlihat kebingungan sampai akhirnya lampu dinyalakan dan di hadapan mereka telah berdiri Ranamon, terlihat Lilithmon berdiri di sampingnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Selamat datang!" Kata Ranamon menyambut peserta turnamen yang masih kebingungan, "Aku yakin, kalian pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa aku mengundang kalian kesini. Kalian kuundang ke sini untuk mengikuti turnamen kecil yang kuadakan. Turnamen ini tidak memerlukan peraturan, kau memenangkan pertandingan, kau dapat hadiahnya dan untuk yang kalah akan mendapat hukuman. Hal ini terdengar klasik, tapi aku sudah mempersiapkan hukuman yang pantas untul yang kalah." Ranamon terdiam sejenak.

Ketika Ranamon ingin melanjutkan pidatonya, seorang Grumblemon berteriak, "Tapi ini tidak adil! Kami dari kelas yang berbeda, bagaimana mungkin Digimon kelas bawah seperti kami bisa menang dari Digimon kelas atas?"

Kata-kata itu disambut dengan nada setuju dari peserta yang lain. Mendengar hal itu, Ranamon hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Siapa bilang kalian akan bertarung satu sama lain?"

Para peserta mendadak terdiam.

"Aku sudah menyediakan lawan untuk kalian semua. Kalian semua lihatlah layar besar di sana." Ranamon menunjuk ke sisi kiri ruangan, "HoneyBeemon! Apa semua sudah siap?

"Sudah siap-bee!"

"Baiklah,cepat putar rekaman itu." Perintah Ranamon dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Para peserta tercengang melihat apa yang di tampilkan di monitor besar itu. Banyak yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat di depan matanya.

"Hei, ini mimpi kan?"

"Aku tidak bisa mempercayainya, ini kah lawan kita nanti?"

Banyak yang masih terkejut hingga tidak mampu berkata-kata ketika melihat video itu. Akhirnya salah satu peserta berteriak.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi!"

Itu adalah Minotarumon yang kini memegangi penisnya dan mulai mengocoknya saat video Kazemon dan Mervamon yang saling memuaskan nafsu sedang diputar. Hal itu diikuti oleh peserta lainnya.

"Oooohhh... Aku dapat melihat vagina Kazemon dengan sangat jelas!"

"Uurrgghh... Payudara kedua pelacur itu sangat besar! Kuharap aku bisa menjepit penisku diantara payudara itu."

Semua Digimon yang berada di ruangan itu mengocok penisnya sambil merasakan kenikmatan tangan mereka yang mereka bayangkan sebagai vagina Kazemon dan Mervamon. Suara desahan kedua Digimon yang ada di monitor membuat semua peserta terangsang. Tidak sedikit dari mereka sudah mengeluarkan sperma dan terduduk lemas. Wajah mereka penuh kepuasaan karena diberikan tontonan yang begitu merangsang. Setelah semua peserta kelelahan karena sudah mengalami ejakulasi, Ranamon kembali berbicara dengan nada penuh kebanggaan.

"Kazemon dan Mervamon, itulah lawan kalian nanti. Bagaimana? Apa kalian ingin mengikuti turnamen ini atau tidak?"

Satu per satu para Digimon peserta turnamen mulai berdiri dan menganggukkan kepala dengan peserta yang lain.

"Kami setuju untuk mengikuti turnamen," Kata Leomon yang juga salah satu peserta turnamen, "Tapi sebelumnya, kami ingin tahu apa hadiah untuk sang pemenang."

Hal itu disetujui oleh peserta lainnya yang juga ingin tahu hadiah turnamen yang akan mereka ikuti. Mendengar hal itu, Ranamon hanya mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk ke arah monitor, "Itulah hadiah kalian. Setelah kalian memenangkan pertarungan dengan mereka, kalian boleh melakukan apapun kepada mereka." Ranamon tersenyum ke arah Lilithmon yang juga membalas senyumannya.

Mereka menyambut kata-kata Ranamon tadi dengan sorakan gembira. Akhirnya mereka sebentar lagi bisa merasakan nikmatnya tubuh Kazemon dan Mervamon. Walaupun mereka harus bertarung dengan salah satu Digimon itu, tapi motivasi dari hadiah yang akan mereka dapatkan membuat mereka semakin bersemangat.

"Baiklah! Sudah diputuskan! Kalian semua akan mengikuti turnamen ini!" Para peserta mengangkat tangan mereka dan berteriak dengan gembira, "Kalian boleh beristirahat sekarang. Tapi sebelum kalian keluar dari ruangan ini, silahkan mengambil kaset yang sudah dipersiapkan untuk kalian."

Ranamon segera pergi dari ruangan itu dan diikuti oleh Lilithmon. Peserta turnamen menuju ke tempat pengambilan kaset dimana beberapa HoneyBeemon sudah siap untuk membagi-bagikan kasetnya.

"Ini silahkan-bee!" Kata HoneyBeemon sambil memberikan kaset Minotarumon yang berada di barisan paling depan.

"Apa isi kaset ini?"

"Kaset itu berisi versi lengkap dari video yang tadi-bee, dan video saat Ranamon mengalahkan Kazemon dengan Woodmon. Kau pasti akan menyukainya-bee!"

"Benarkah?! Hari ini memang hari keberuntunganku!"

"Ya,ya, ya. Sudah cepat pergi-bee! Kau menghambat antrian!"

* * *

"Tadi itu sangat bagus, Ranamon." Kata Lilithmon yang kini sedang berjalan bersama dengan Ranamon.

"Tentu saja, aku sudah lama merencanakan hal ini. Ini adalah misi balas dendamku, aku harus menjalankannya sebaik mungkin."

Lilithmon tersenyum kagum mendengar kata-kata Ranamon.

"Ah iya! Aku akan menunjukanmu dunia yang aku ciptakan khusus untuk Kazemon."

Ranamon berhenti di depan sebuah pintu besar dan segera membukanya.

"Selamat datang, di 'duniaku'!"


	6. Kejutan di Tahap Percobaan!

**Diingatkan! Kisah ini hanya untuk 18 ke atas! Mengandung unsur ryona+rape! Kalau pembaca masih di bawah umur, silahkan klik tanda 'x' di tab browser pembaca! Jika ingin tahu apa itu 'ryona' coba cek di Google. Sekali lagi saya ingatkan kisah ini untuk 18 ke atas! Terima Kasih :)**

**Karakter di fanfic ini adalah milik dari anime Digimon Frontier dan ada sebagian yang Saya buat sendiri untuk mendukung cerita.**

* * *

**6\. Kejutan di Tahap Percobaan! **

Sinar matahari pagi yang cerah melewati jendela kamar Kazemon dan Mervamon. Mereka berdua tertidur dengan nyenyak setelah melewati malam yang menggairahkan. Sebenarnya mereka tidak tertidur, mereka pingsan karena tenaga mereka yang terkuras habis untuk orgasme terus-menerus.

"Uggghhh..." Kazemon terbangun sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sedikit pusing. Sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, ia segera duduk dan bersandar di bantal yang sudah didekatkan ke tembok.

Kazemon melirik ke sebelah kirinya dan melihat Mervamon sedang tertidur pulas dengan posisi yang menggoda. Tangan kanannya dipakai untuk menutupi wajahnya, tubuhnya terlentang dan tidak tertutup pakaian sehelaipun. Payudaranya bergerak naik turun mengikuti nafasnya. Kedua kakinya yang mengangkang lebar membuat dirinya terlihat seperti pelacur murahan yang vaginanya siap dimasuki penis kapan saja. Kedua pahanya juga terlihat basah karena cairan vaginanya yang sepertinya terus mengalir keluar saat dia tidur.

Kazemon mengalihkan pandangannya dan meliaht dirinya juga tidak jauh beda dari Mervamon. Tubuhnya telanjang bulat, payudaranya yang besar dan menantang bergerak naik turun mengikuti nafasnya. Terlihat juga kedua putingnya masih mengeluarkan air susu dalam jumlah yang sedikit dan mengalir mengikuti bentuk payudaranya hingga menetes ke atas perutnya. Ia masih tidak tahu bagaimana caranya air susu itu bisa keluar dengan mudahnya.

Ia melihat semakin ke bawah dan menyadari bahwa vaginanya sudah basah kuyup dan membasahi seluruh kaki dan tempat tidurnya. Sepertinya disaat tidur, vaginanya terus mengeluarkan cairan yang banyak. Pahanya yang terkena sinar matahari terlihat mengkilap karena cairan itu.

"Guh..." Kazemon turun dari tempat tidur dan segera mencari bra dan celana dalamnya yang berserakan di lantai.

Kazemon menutupi tubuh Mervamon dengan selimut dan segera menuju ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar. Ia menggantungkan pakaiannya dan membasuh tubuhnya yang penuh dengan keringat, air susu, dan cairan vagina.

"Mmmmhhh.. Segar sekali..."

Ia membersihkan bagian dadanya terlebih dahulu dan menyisihkan sisa-sisa air susu di tubuhnya. Tangannya terus meraba bagian payudara dan perutnya. Saat tangannya mencapai vaginanya, Ia melihat dan menyadari bahwa vaginanya terasa begitu rapat.

_Apa ini? Kenapa vaginaku begitu rapat? Seingatku, ini sudah melebar ketika Woodmon dan keempat Goblimon itu memperkosaku._

Kazemon mengambil posisi yang nyaman untuk memeriksa vaginanya. Dia duduk di lantai dan membuka kedua kakinya lebar-lebar. Jari tangan kanannya membuka lebar vaginanya dan memang benar, vaginanya kembali seperti semula. Tidak ada bekas luka karena pemerkosaan kasar yang dialaminya dulu. Setelah selesai mengecek vaginanya, Kazemon segera melepaskan tangannya dari vaginanya. Tapi, tangannya tidak sengaja menyentuh klitorisnya dan ia mendesah nikmat. Ia pun menyadari vaginanya kini juga menjadi lebih sensitif.

Ia begitu ingin menggesekkan tangannya di vaginanya. Sebelum tangannya menyentuh bibir vaginanya, terdengar suara Mervamon yang sedang mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

"Kau di dalam, Kazemon?"

Kazemon yang terkejut segera melepaskan tangannya dari vaginanya, "I-iya.. Aku disini,"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Cepatlah, aku tidak sabar ingin membasuh tubuhku, " Kata Mervamon.

Kazemon segera mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk dan memakai pakaiannya. Ia segera keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat Mervamon yang mengkilat karena sinar matahari menyinari tubuhnya yang penuh dengan sisa-sisa cairan yang mereka keluarkan semalam.

Mervamon segera masuk ke kamar mandi dan membasuh tubuhnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, dia keluar dan segera merapikan kamar yang sangat berantakan akibat ulahnya bersama Kazemon. Belum sempat mereka merapikannya, terdengar pintu kamar yang diketuk.

"Apa kalian sudah bangun?" Terdengar suara Dokter Mayu dibalik pintu, "Aku masuk, ya."

Belum sempat Kazemon dan Mervamon menjawabnya, pintu kamar sudah dibuka oleh Dokter Mayu, "Selamat pa—"

Dokter Mayu terkejut melihat keadaan kamar itu yang sangat berantakan, "Ehh!? Apa yang terjadi?"

Kazemon dan Mervamon menjelaskan kejadian semalam kepada Dokter Mayu.

"Sepertinya aku harus memeriksa tubuh kalian sekarang juga..."

Kazemon dan Mervamon menyetujui hal itu.

"Baiklah, kutunggu kalian di ruanganku, segera rapikan kamar ini, bahaya jika Rin mengetahuinya hihihi..." Kata Dokter Mayu sambil meninggalkan kamar.

Kazemon dan Mervamon merapikan kamar dengan cepat dan segera menuju ruangan Dokter Mayu. Disana, Dokter Mayu sedang mempersiapkan alat-alat dan obat-obatan yang akan dipakai untuk memeriksa mereka berdua. Ruangan itu cukup luas, terdapat beberapa lemari untuk obat dan untuk peralatan.

"Oh, silahkan duduk," Kata Dokter Mayu yang saat ini sedang mencampur obat-obatan, "Aku sedang mempersiapkan obatnya. Kalian tunggu sebentar sambil melihat-lihat,"

"Mmm.. Dokter, kira-kira obat apa yang akan kau buat?" Tanya Mervamon.

"Dari gejala yang kalian ceritakan tadi, aku mencoba membuat obat untuk menangkal aphrodisiac biasa."

"Mengenai percobaannya..." Belum selesai Kazemon bertanya, Dokter Mayu sudah memotongnya.

"Mengenai percobaannya, aku akan meggunakan benda ini," Kata Dokter Mayu dengan riang sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kuas lukis yang berbentuk bulat lancip dari kantongnya.

"Eh? Kuas?" Kata Mervamon.

"Ya, kuas. Tujuanku adalah untuk mengukur dan membandingkan seberapa besar rangsangan yang kalian terima saat kalian sedang terangsang secara alami dan terangsang akibat efek ramuan atau apalah itu sebutannya. Hal ini kulakukan agar aku tahu apakah obat ini akan bekerja atau tidak dan juga seberapa besar dosis yang cocok untuk kalian berdua."

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya kau dapat membedakan ketika kami terangsang secara alami dan terangsang akibat ramuan itu?" Tanya Mervamon dengan nada yang tidak yakin.

"Oh, mudah saja. Aku hanya tinggal memutar beberapa koleksi terbaikku," Kata Dokter Mayu sambil menunjuk satu kotak yang penuh dengan kaset porno.

"Oh, kau wanita yang nakal, Dokter." Mervamon menggodanya dengan senyum nakal.

"Seorang dokter juga mempunyai kesenangannya sendiri." Dokter Mayu membalas senyum nakal Mervamon.

Kazemon yang tidak tertarik dengan obrolan mereka berdua, mulai bertanya, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan kuas itu?"

"Yaah... Simpel saja, aku hanya menggosokkan ini ke daerah sensitif kalian."

"Tapi, bukankah akan lebih mudah jika kami... Umm... Melakukannya sendiri?"

"Maksudmu bermasturbasi? Kau akan mengikuti turnamen, ditonton banyak orang, lalu mendadak ramuan itu bekerja dan kau akan bermasturbasi di tengah pertarungan? Jangan bercanda." Kata Dokter Mayu dengan nada mengejek.

Kazemon terdiam dan hanya terdengar suara tawa dari Mervamon.

"Dokter benar Kazemon." Kata Mervamon yang melanjutkan tawanya.

"Huh!" Kazemon memalingkan wajahnya dari Mervamon.

"Anggap saja ini juga latihan untuk melawan nafsumu," Kata Dokter Mayu. "Kau harus menahan keinginan untuk bermasturbasi saat bertarung dan juga saat aku merangsang kalian, berusahalah untuk menahan orgasme selama mungkin."

Kazemon dan Mervamon mengangguk. Bersamaan dengan itu, Dokter Mayu yang sudah mempersiapkan semuanya, segera mengambil satu kaset porno itu dan memasukkanya ke pemutar kaset.

"Bersiaplah. Buka pakaian kalian,"

Kazemon dan Mervamon segera melepas pakaian mereka dan berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Dokter Mayu memutar TV ke arah tempat tidur dan mengambil remote.

"Dokter, bagaimana caranya kau merangsang kami bersamaan?" Tanya Kazemon.

"Ah iya! Aku sampai lupa." Dokter Mayu keluar ruangan dan kembali tak berapa lama kemudian.

"Ini bantuan yang kita perlukan," Kata Dokter Mayu sambil menggandeng tangan Rin yang jelas kelihatan kalau ia masih mengantuk.

Rin menguap dan berkata, "Apa sarapan sudah siap?"

Dokter Mayu mencubit pipinya, "Hei, sadarlah. Kita sedang melakukan percobaan."

"Oh! Aku ingat!" Wajahnya yang mengantuk kini mulai terlihat segar. Dia berlari ke meja Dokter Mayu dan mengambil dua kuas.

"Bagus, ayo kita mulai!"

Dokter Mayu segera memutar kaset porno itu dan muncul lah adegan-adegan vulgar. Wajah Kazemon dan Mervamon mulai memerah melihat video itu. Tanpa disadari, kaki mereka sudah terbuka lebar dan memperlihatkan vagina mereka.

"Ingat, tangan kalian tidak boleh bergerak dan menyentuh daerah sensitif kalian," Kata Dokter Mayu, "Baik, Rin ayo kita mulai,"

Dokter Mayu mulai mendekati Mervamon dan Rin mulai mendekati Kazemon.

Kazemon dan Mervamon mendesah dan mengerang kenikmatan ketika dua ujung kuas yang halus itu menyentuh kedua puting payudaranya. Wajah mereka semakin memerah karena rangsangan itu. Setiap gesekkan membuat kedua puting mereka semakin mengeras.

"Aaahhhhnnn... Ahh... Ahhh..."

Sensasi dari kuas-kuas itu menjalar hingga ke seluruh tubuh mereka, membuat mereka menggeliat karena kenikmatan yang mereka rasakan. Tangan mereka hanya bisa meremas selimut yang ada di atas tempat tidur. Tubuh mereka kadang terangkat dan melekuk ke atas. Di balik kenikmatan tersebut, mereka berdua juga melawan untuk tidak menyentuh tubuh mereka dan menahan orgasme.

"Mmmmppp... Ahhh... Nnhhaaahhh..."

Sudah lima menit berlalu dan kedua puting mereka masih menjadi objek percobaan Dokter Mayu. Desahan mereka berdua saling bersahutan dengan desahan yang dikeluarkan dari TV. Tubuh mereka mengejang berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak orgasme.

"Yosh! Sepertinya bagian ini sudah cukup," Kata Dokter Mayu sambil menyeka keringatnya dan melepaskan kuas itu dari payudara Kazemon dan Mervamon, "Kalian hebat juga bisa menahannya selama ini."

Tidak ada jawaban dari mereka, hanya terdengar desahan dan suara nafas mereka yang kelelahan. Kazemon merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan dan melihat vaginanya yang sudah basah kuyup. Begitu juga dengan Mervamon, keadaannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kazemon.

"Baiklah, sekarang buka kaki kalian lebar-lebar,"

Kazemon dan Mervamon segera melakukannya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Ini adalah bagian tersulitnya. Persiapkan diri kalian," Dokter Mayu menaruh satu kuas di salah satu puting payudara Mervamon dan satu kuas di atas vaginanya. Hal itu juga diikuti oleh Rin.

"Kau siap Rin?" Rin mengangguk, "Kalian siap? Baiklah, kita mulai!"

"Nnnghiiii! Hyaaaahhh! Ahhhh..." Kedua Digimon itu begitu terkejut karena kuas yang halus itu mendadak menyentuh bibir vaginanya yang saat ini sedang sangat sensitif.

"Wow! Reaksi yang mengejutkan." Kata Dokter Mayu.

"Mmmmpphh... Dokter... Pelan-pelan... Ahhhh..." Kata Mervamon sambil meremas selimut dengan erat.

"Ooohhh... Rin... Ahhhhhh..." Kazemon mulai menggigit bibirnya.

Suara Kazemon dan Mervamon memenuhi ruangan Dokter Mayu yang luas dan tanpa disadari, video itu sudah memasuki menit ke sepuluh.

"Sudah sepuluh menit sejak video diputar dan kalian masih bisa menahan orgasme, lumayan juga," Kata Dokter Mayu yang hanya disambut oleh desahan dan erangan oleh kedua Digimon yang sedang terangsang berat itu.

Sudah lima belas menit berlalu, Kazemon dan Mervamon mulai merasakan cairan orgasme yang mereka tahan dari tadi akan menyembur keluar. Dokter Mayu dan Rin menyadari hal ini dan mereka tetap memberikan rangsangan di puting dan vagina Kazemon dan Mervamon.

"Aaaahhhhh... Aku tidak tahan lagi... Ahhhhhh..." Kazemon mengerang dan meremas selimut dengan keras, kakinya yang mengangkang kini mulai menutup dan berusaha menahan orgasmenya sekuat tenaga. Apa daya, usahanya sia-sia karena Rin melepaskan kuasnya dan memencet puting dan klitorisnya bersamaan.

"NNHHAAAAAHHHHH!" Mata Kazemon terbelalak, kakinya kembali mengangkang dan erangan yang panjang mengiringi orgasmenya. Tubuhnya melekuk ke atas dan cairan vaginanya menyembur keluar, membasahi TV dan lantai di sekitarnya. Ia mengerang setiap kali cairan itu menyembur keluar. Saat semburan kelima, tubuh Kazemon ambruk ke tempat tidur dan merapatkan kedua kakinya. Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, kedua tangannya sedang sibuk meraba vagina dan payudaranya. Dua jarinya ia masukkan ke vaginanya mencari kenikmatan yang ia tahan dari tadi.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Mervamon juga merasakan orgasmenya, "Ooohhh... Dokter.. Aku juga... Aaaaahhhhhhnnnnn..."

Dengan erangan panjang, Mervamon melepaskan semua kenikmatan yang ada di tubuhnya. Vaginanya menyemprotkan cairan yang banyak, sama seperti Kazemon. Tubuhnya mulai lemas dan kehabisan tenaga.

"Hmmm..." Dokter Mayu menghentikan video dan melihat waktunya, "Berita bagusnya kalian bisa bertahan selama 25 menit. Berita buruknya, tubuh kalian langsung melemah saat orgasme pertama."

Ia mencatat itu dan merapikan peralatannya, "Baiklah. Kalian bisa beristirahat di sini. Aku keluar sebentar mencari makanan. Rin akan menjaga kalian, yah walaupun sudah pasti dia akan bermain diluar." Kata Dokter Mayu yang tidak dapat menemukan Rin di ruangannya.

Kazemon dan Mervamon tidak merespon.

"Halo? Kalian dengar aku?" Dokter Mayu mendekati keduanya, "Cepat sekali mereka tidur. Pasti sangat melelahkan kalau jadi mereka."

Pintu ruangan itu tertutup dan Dokter Mayu berjalan keluar rumah.

_Beberapa jam sebelumnya di Kota Alpha..._

Dengan senyuman di wajahnya, Ranamon membuka pintu besar yang menutupi sebuah ruangan yang sangat luas, "Selamat datang di 'duniaku'. Aku menamakannya Ruang Tentakel. Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu harus memberi nama apa." Kata Ranamon sambil tertawa.

Lilithmon melihat ke dalam ruangan dengan pandangan kagum dan sedikit kaget, "I-Ini... Mengagumkan..."

"Masuklah,"

Lilithmon melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan itu. Ruangan itu sangat luas, terdapat banyak tembok berbentuk tabung yang bertugas sebagai tiang penopang ruangan itu. Seluruh dindingnya diselimuti oleh sesuatu yang menyerupai daging yang didominasi dengan warna merah. Dari beberapa tempat di dinding ruangan itu, terdapat beberapa tentakel yang menjulur keluar. Tentakel itu berwarna-warni dan memiliki ukuran yang berbeda-beda. Dari kejauhan, Lilithmon melihat seseorang yang dia kenal.

"Bukankah itu Calmaramon?"

"Benar. Dialah yang mengendalikan ruangan ini disaat aku tidak ada."

Kedua Digimon itu berjalan mendekatinya. Kini terlihat jelas jika Calmaramon sedang melilit Digimon di tentakelnya. Empat tentakelnya masing-masing melilit tangan dan kaki Digimon itu dan mengangkatnya di udara. Satu tentakelnya sedang meremukkan pakaian pelindung Digimon itu yang tergeletak di lantai.

"H-Hei... Dia kan..."

Lilithmon terkejut melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya, Digimon itu memakai sebuah topeng berbentuk seperti rubah yang menutupi wajahnya, terlihat rambut Digimon itu yang berwarna abu-abu terurai berantakan. Setengah dari topeng itu sudah hancur dan terlihat satu mata berwarna coklat sedang menatap lemah ke lantai ruangan itu. Pakaian pelindungnya pun sudah hancur berkeping-keping di lantai, kini tubuhnya hanya terbalut oleh kain hitam ketat yang menutupi kedua payudaranya dan daerah sekitar pinggang sampai kakinya tertutup oleh celana ketat hitam yang sudah robek di beberapa tempat. Walaupun kain hitamnya masih menutupi payudaranya, tapi itu masih tidak cukup karena besarnya payudara itu membuat kain itu terlihat kecil dan hanya mampu menutupi sepertiga dari ukuran payudaranya.

"Ya, dia adalah Sakuyamon." Kata Ranamon santai.

Calmaramon yang melihat datangnya kedua Digimon itu dan menyapa mereka, "Oh, kalian datang ke sini,"

"Tidak usah hiraukan kami, lanjutkan saja kegiatanmu." Kata Ranamon.

Calmaramon mengangguk dan memecut punggung Sakuyamon dengan tentakelnya, "Sekarang bukan waktunya istirahat!"

SPLATS!

"HYAAAA!"

Sakuyamon berteriak kesakitan setelah menerima pecutan yang meninggalkan bekas di punggungnya, "Aahh... Hah.. Hah.. Hah... Hentikan..."

"Wah, kau benar-benar menghancurkannya." Kata Lilithmon yang melihat tubuh Sakuyamon.

Tubuh Sakuyamon dipenuhi dengan memar dan luka kecil. Terlihat jelas kalau perut Sakuyamon menjadi sasaran empuk bagi Calmaramon, memar di daerah perutnya membuatnya terlihat seperti samsak tinju yang sudah dipukul berkali-kali. Selain bekas pukulan, terlihat juga goresan-goresan yang diakibatkan oleh putaran yang sangat kencang, seperti bor yang sangat besar. Andaikan tangannya tidak dililit tentakel, mungkin dia akan memegangi perutnya dan menahan rasa sakitnya.

SPLATS!

"HYAAAAAHHH!"

Baru saja Sakuyamon menundukkan kepala, datang lagi cambukan dari Calmaramon yang menghantam punggungnya.

"Ku.. Kumohon... Hentikan..." Kata Sakuyamon memohon, setitik air mulai jatuh dari matanya, "Aku menyerah... Aku tid- HYAAAAAA!"

SPLATS!

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk memohon!"

SPLATS! SPLATS! SPLATS!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Cambukan demi cambukan bertemu dengan punggung Sakuyamon. Bekas-bekas berwarna kemerahan di punggungnya kini mulai mengeluarkan darah. Air mata Sakuyamon kini mengalir deras dan bibirnya mengeluarkan darah karena ia mengigitnya dengan keras akibat menahan rasa sakit.

'NGGHHHHH! MMMMPPPHHH!""

Dengan beberapa cambukan terakhir, Calmaramon menghentikan pukulannya dan menyeka keringat yang mengalir di dahinya, "Fiuh.. Melelahkan juga memukuli rubah kecil ini." Ia lalu membalikkan tubuh Sakuyamon menghadap ke dirinya.

"To-Tolong... Hentikan... A-aku tidak ku—AKH!"

Calmaramon mengepalkan tentakelnya dan mengirimkan pukulan keras tepat di perut Sakuyamon hingga membuat darah keluar dari mulutnya.

"Uhk... Kuh.. Ghkk..."

"Rubah yang satu ini memang susah diatur," Kata Ranamon sambil memegang dagu Sakuyamon agar ia bisa melihat wajahnya.

BRUUGG!

Terdengar suara keras dari arah belakang Ranamon dan Lilithmon, "Apa-apan ini?!"

Terlihat satu Digimon lagi sedang terkapar. Wajahnya tertutup topeng dan penampilannya seperti seorang malaikat, pakaiannya berwarna putih cerah dan rambutnya yang berwarna pirang keemasan. Tangannya memegangi perutnya sambil terbatuk-batuk. Sayapnya terlihat dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. Tapi, keadaannya masih lebih baik dibandingkan Sakuyamon.

Digimon itu menatap ke arah Ranamon, "K-Kau!?"

"Jangan alihkan pandanganmu Angewomon!"

Ranamon dan Lilithmon melihat ke atas, begitu juga dengan Angewomon yang terkejut melihat LadyDevimon yang menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba dari atas. Walaupun Angewomon melihat datangnya LadyDevimon, ia tetap tidak dapat menghindari serangan itu karena tubuhnya masih belum pulih dari serangan sebelumnya.

"UAKKKH!"

Kedua kaki LadyDevimon mendarat tepat di atas payudara kanan dan perut Angewomon. Itu membuat pelindung payudara kanan Angewomon hancur dan membuat puting merah mudanya terlihat. Injakan di perutnya membuat Angewomon memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya dan menambah rasa sakitnya. Tubuh Angewomon terbaring lemas, kedua tangan dan kakinya tidak dapat bergerak sementara LadyDevimon masih tetap berdiri di atasnya.

"Oh, hai kalian. Maaf, aku tadi sedang sibuk mengurusi pelacur sialan ini." Kata LadyDevimon sambil mengangkat kaki kanannya dan menginjak payudara Angewomon yang tidak terlindung apa-apa.

"Akh!"

"Yah, aku bisa melihat itu. Pelacur-pelacur ini memang perlu diberi pelajaran." Kata Ranamon mendekati Angewomon. Ia berjongkok di sebelah wajah Angewomon dan mengusap darah yang ada di bibirnya dengan jari.

"Hmmm..." Ranamon menjilati jarinya, "Aku bisa merasakan kekalahanmu, Angewomon."

Angewomon yang tidak ingin dipermalukan, mulai melawan. Ia meludahi wajah Ranamon dengan darah dari mulutnya, "Haha... Coba bersihkan itu dari wajah jelekmu."

Ranamon tersenyum sambil berdiri dan mengambil tempat LadyDevimon. Ia menduduki dua payudara Angewomon dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

BUG!

"Ugh!"

Satu pukulan keras mengenai pipi kiri Angewomon.

BUG! BUG!

Kini pipi kanannya.

LadyDevimon, Lilithmon, dan Calmaramon melihat kemarahan Ranamon. Pukulan demi pukulan mengarah ke wajah Angewomon.

KRAK!

Terdengar suara pecahan dari topeng Angewomon akibat pukulan Ranamon. Kini terdapat celah di topeng sebelah kiri Angewomon hingga memperlihatkan mata indahnya yang berwarna biru. Darah juga mulai mengalir dari dahinya dan nafasnya terengah-engah. Dengan satu pukulan terakhir, Ranamon menyelesaikan amarahnya.

Ranamon berdiri dan membersihkan tangannya dari darah Angewomon, "Kuharap kau bisa membersihkan yang itu terlebih dahulu."

Wajah Angewomon kini babak belur karena pukulan-pukulan tadi. LadyDevimon mendekatinya dan mengangkat tubuhnya, "Jangan sampai kau mengulanginya lagi, bodoh!" Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya, "Sekarang apa, Ranamon?"

"Masukkan mereka ke ruang tahanan dan ikat mereka. Kita lanjutkan besok saja."

Calmaramon membawa Sakuyamon dan Angewomon ke ruang tahanan. Ia melemparkan tubuh mereka dan seketika tentakel-tentakel yang ada di ruangan itu melilit tubuh mereka, "Sampai ketemu besok." Dengan tertawa, Calmaramon menutup pintu ruang tahanan itu dan mendatangi ketiga temannya.

Empat Digimon kejam itu berjalan ke luar dan menutup pintu besar Ruang Tentakel itu, meninggalkan Angewomon dan Sakuyamon di dalamnya.

Sudah lebih dua jam Dokter Mayu melakukan percobaan pertama kepada Kazemon dan Mervamon. Dia meninggalkan mereka di ruangannya dan pergi berbelanja. Dokter Mayu keluar dari toko sambil membawa barang belanjaannya, "Panas sekali di luar sini." Katanya.

Ketika sudah sampai di dekat rumahnya, Dokter Mayu melihat Rin berlari dari dalam rumah, "Dokter! Dokter!" Teriaknya.

"Eh? Ada apa Rin?"

Nafas Rin yang tidak beraturan membuatnya sulit berbicara, "Me-mereka sudah bangun..."

"Lalu?"

"... dan obatnya merangsang mereka..."

Wajah Dokter Mayu yang tenang berubah menjadi penuh dengan ketertarikan, "Ini yang kutunggu-tunggu!" Ia berlari ke dalam rumah dan mendobrak pintu ruangannya.

Di ruangan itu, ia melihat celana dalam Kazemon dan celana pendek Mervamon berserakan di lantai. Mereka berdua sedang memuaskan diri mereka, jari-jari mereka mencari kepuasaan di dalam vagina. Dengan kaki yang terbuka lebar, jari-jari mereka keluar masuk vagina mereka. Desahan dan erangan memenuhi ruangan.

"Ahhhh... Dokter... Mmmpphh..." Kazemon mengerang.

"Sudah berapa lama mereka seperti ini, Rin?"

"Baru beberapa menit yang lalu. Mmm, sekitar tiga menit."

"Bagus... Apa mereka sudah orgasme?"

"Sepertinya belum. Apa kita memerlukan kuas lagi, dokter?"

"Tentu saja, cepat ambil kuasnya. Sepertinya kita juga butuh tali."

Rin berlari keluar dan tidak berapa lama kemudian dia kembali dengan membawa seutas tali dan kuas baru.

"Ini dokter" Katanya sambil memberikan kuas dan tali itu, "Untuk apa tali itu?"

"Kau lihat mereka? Mereka sudah terangsang berat, tidak mungkin tangan mereka akan berdiam diri, mereka pasti butuh pemuas nafsu mereka sekarang. Aku akan mengikat tangan mereka dan biar kuas saja bekerja, sama seperti tadi. Cepat bantu aku mengikat tangan mereka."

Dokter Mayu memotong tali itu dan memberikannya ke Rin. Dokter Mayu mengikat tangan kanan dan Ular Medullia di tangan kirinya, "Maaf Mervamon, ini demi kebaikanmu."

Dengan wajah yang memerah karena nafsu dan rangsangan, Mervamon hanya bisa mendesah dan mengerang ketika tangannya diikat di atas tempat tidur.

"Maafkan aku, Kazemon." Kata Rin sambil melakukan hal sama ke Kazemon.

Kazemon menganggukan kepalanya.

"Perlukah kita mengikat kaki mereka juga?" Tanya Rin.

"Tidak perlu. Tidak ada wanita terangsang yang akan menutup kakinya. Cepat, ambil kuas ini." Kata Dokter Mayu sambil melemparkan dua kuas ke Rin.

Dokter Mayu dan Rin membuka pakaian Kazemon dan Mervamon hingga membuat payudara mereka menyembul keluar. Puting mereka terlihat mengacung tegak dan terlihat butiran-butiran kecil air susu mulai keluar dari puting payudara Kazemon.

Begitu kuas menyentuh puting dan bibir vagina mereka, Kazemon dan Mervamon mengerang panjang dan langsung mengalami orgasme yang dahsyat. Tubuh mereka melekuk ke atas. Vagina mereka menyemburkan cairan yang sangat banyak dan menyembur ke segala arah.

"AAAAHHHHHHNNN!"

Rin yang terkejut mendengar erangan kedua Digimon itu, tanpa sengaja mengoleskan kuasnya ke klitoris Kazemon dan mendorong kuas itu masuk ke dalam vaginanya. Rin terjatuh dari tempat tidur dan memandangi Kazemon.

"NNGGGHH! NYYAAAHHH!"

Erangan Kazemon semakin keras dan cairan dari vaginanya semakin deras keluar. Bersamaan dengan itu, air susu Kazemon juga menyembur keluar dengan derasnya ke segala arah dan membasahi tempat tidur juga lantai.

"Ahhhhh... Ce-cepat keluarkaaahhhnnnn..." Kata Kazemon lemah.

Rin dengan cepat berdiri dan menarik kuas itu perlahan. Cairan vagina Kazemon menyembur mengenai wajahnya, ia mengusap wajahnya dan terkejut melihat cairan vagina itu kini berwarna sedikit kemerahan. Ia melihat kuas itu dan melihat ada darah menutupinya.

"Ka-Kazemon... Kau pe-perawan... lagi?"


	7. Kejutan Kecil Ranamon!

**Diingatkan! Kisah ini hanya untuk 18 ke atas! Mengandung unsur ryona+rape! Kalau pembaca masih di bawah umur, silahkan klik tanda 'x' di tab browser pembaca! Jika ingin tahu apa itu 'ryona' coba cek di Google. Sekali lagi saya ingatkan kisah ini untuk 18 ke atas! Terima Kasih :)**

**Karakter di fanfic ini adalah milik dari anime Digimon Frontier dan ada sebagian yang Saya buat sendiri untuk mendukung cerita.**

* * *

**7\. Kejutan Kecil Ranamon!**

Pagi-pagi sekali, Ranamon berjalan di tengah Kota Alpha. Kota besar itu dihiasi oleh gedung-gedung tinggi yang mencakar langit. Kebanyakan gedung itu berfungsi sebagai tempat bisnis-bisnis kotor seperti perjudian dan prostitusi baik manusia maupun Digimon. Hotel, tempat perbelanjaan dan fasilitas umum lainnya juga berdiri dengan megahnya.

Ketika pagi, kota itu terlihat seperti kota beasr lainnya. Jam sibuk di pagi hari menghiasi jalanan, setiap orang sibuk mengurusi kegiatannya masing-masing. Kota itu juga terlihat suram disaat seperti itu, namun hal itu berubah 180 derajat ketika malam. Kesuraman di kota itu tiba-tiba menghilang saat malam. Kota itu menjelma menjadi dunia hiburan bagi para penduduknya. Lampu-lampu menerangi kota itu bagaikan matahari yang tidak dapat menyinari kota itu di pagi hari. Para prostitusi mulai memanggil dan dipanggil oleh pelanggan mereka, mereka, manusia dan Digimon, tidak memandang perbedaan. Asalkan mendapat kenikmatan, mereka menghilangkan perbedaan untuk sejenak.

Tempat perjudian pun dibuka pada saat itu. Wajah-wajah pagi hari yang suram kini telah berganti dengan wajah gembira seperti seseorang yang baru mendapatkan gaji pertamanya. Banyak sekali tempat perjudian bertebaran di kota, namun hanya ada satu tempat dimana hanya orang kaya dan orang nekat saja yang mau mempertaruhkan uang mereka dalam jumlah yang besar. Itulah arena turnamen tahunan yang akan diadakan dalam waktu dekat.

Turnamen "D-1", begitulah mereka menyebutnya, dimana Digimon yang tidak memiliki partner akan bertarung dan merebutkan kehormatan dan pengakuan dari Digimon lain. Turnamen ini diadakan oleh orang yang memiliki kedudukan paling tinggi di kota, ya, dialah Ranamon. Ia merombak turnamen ini dan menjadikannya ajang balas dendam. Ia mengumpulkan pengikut dan beraliansi dengan Digimon lain yang masih memiliki dendam dengan rivalnya yang pernah mengalahkan mereka di masa lalu. Beberapa peraturan juga ditambahkan dan diubah oleh Ranamon, jika dulu peserta hanya mendaftarkan dirinya, kini Ranamon sendiri yang akan mendatangi peserta dan mengundangnya secara langsung. Kebanyakan dari mereka memang berniat mengikuti turnamen itu dan bersukarela ikut. Namun ada beberapa dari mereka yang terpaksa ikut dan mendapat ancaman dari Ranamon.

Ranamon, yang di pagi hari itu memakai gaun hijau, mendatangi sebuah hotel dimana para peserta undangannya menginap. Ia mendatangi beberapa kamar dan menyapa para peserta di kamarnya.

"Ohhh.. Ruangan ini bau sekali." Kata Ranamon sambil menutup hidungnya di kamar Minotarumon.

"Oh! Ranamon!" Minotarumon yang sedang memainkan penisnya sambil menonton video Kazemon yang sedang diperkosa terkejut melihat Ranamon di kamarnya.

"Tak apa, lanjutkan saja. Sudah berapa lama kau 'memerah' dirimu?" Kata Ranamon yang masih menutup hidungnya sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya, berusaha menghilangkan aroma sperma Minotarumon yang masih bisa dia rasakan.

"Ugh... Entahlah... Sekitar empat jam..." Jawab Minotarumon sambil sibuk mengocok penisnya.

"Wow... Apa kau tidak lelah?"

"Tidak, ini bagian dari latihanku untuk menjaga stamina." Kata Minotarumon sambil tertawa.

Ranamon tertawa, "Berapa banyak sperma yang kau keluarkan sampai aromanya bisa memenuhi ruangan ini?"

"Uhh... Aku mengumpulkan spermaku... Uhhh... Di sana..." Minotarumon menunjuk ke arah dua galon yang ada di sudut ruangan.

Ranamon sedikit terkejut melihat banyaknya sperma itu.

Minotarumon mempercepat gerakan tangannya, "Uggghh... Tolong lemparkan gelas itu..."

"Yang ini?" Kata Ranamon sambil mengangkat gelas yang besar.

"Bu-bukan... Yang lebih besar... Ughhhh.. Cepatlah..."

Ranamon mengambil gelas yang lebih besar, yang ukuran sekitar seperempat galon dan melemparkannya ke Minotarumon. Minotarumon mengambil gelas besar itu dengan tangan kirinya dan menaruhnya di depan penisnya. Gerakan tangan kanannya semakin cepat hingga akhirnya dengan erangan panjang Minotarumon...

CROOOOTT CROOOTTT SPLURRTT SPLURRTT

Sperma Minotarumon mengalir deras ke dalam gelas itu. Ia terus memerah penisnya hingga tetes terakhir spermanya memenuhi gelas besar itu. Penisnya tidak mengecil seperti penis lainnya ketika mengalami orgasme, malahan penis itu tetap berdiri tegak dan keras. Minotarumon menuangkan isi gelas itu ke dalam galon ketiga yang masih kosong.

"Phew... Baiklah, videonya masih panjang, ayo lanjutkan lagi." Kata Minotarumon sambil duduk di depan TV dan mulai mengocok penisnya.

Ranamon menaikkan satu alisnya dan senyuman licik tersimpul di wajahnya, ia mendapat ide baru.

_Tidak salah aku mengundangnya. Akan sangat menyenangkan jika dia bisa menang melawan si pelacur Kazemon itu. Memperkosanya tanpa ampun dan menghujaninya dengan banyak sperma di tengah arena dan di depan penonton banyak. Hmmm... sepertinya aku juga bisa menggunakan sperma yang dia kumpulkan untuk rencana baruku._

"Hei, Minotarumon. Bolehkah aku meminta galon-galon spermamu itu?" Kata Ranamon.

Minotarumon memandanginya dengan heran.

"Tenu saja ketika kau sudah selesai 'memerah' semua spermamu hari ini." Tambah Ranamon ketika melihat wajah Minotarumon.

"Tentu saja, ambillah sebanyak yang kau perlukan, aku dengan senang hati memerahnya untukmu." Katanya Minotarumon dengan senyuman.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengirimkan HoneyBeemon ke sini nanti siang." Kata Ranamon sambil menutup pintu, "Nikmati video itu,"

Senyum licik terukir di wajah Ranamon, "Oohhh aku benar-benar tidak sabar..."

Ia berjalan keluar hotel dan memanggil salah satu HoneyBeemon, "Cepat kumpulkan kawan-kawanmu dan suruh para peserta di hotel ini untuk mengumpulkan sperma mereka di dalam galon lalu bawa ke markas, kau mengerti?"

"Mengerti-bee!" HoneyBeemon itu pergi dan segera memanggil yang lain.

Ranamon melanjutkan jalan-jalan paginya dan duduk di sebuah cafe. Ia memesan secangkir kopi dan bersantai di sana, "Ahh.. Nikmat sekali..."

"Semua sudah siap-bee!"

Suara itu mengagetkan Ranamon yang sedang meneguk kopinya dan menyemprotkannya ke wajah HoneyBeemon, "Sialan!"

"...maaf-bee..." Kata HoneyBeemon sambil mengusap wajahnya dari kopi.

"Baiklah... panggil beberapa temanmu dan ikuti aku."

"Mereka sudah di sini-bee!"

"Hmm?" Ranamon menghitung jumlah HoneyBeemon, "20? Kurasa itu cukup karena kita tidak akan lama di sana. Ayo ikuti aku."

Ranamon membuka portal teleportasi dan berjalan memasukinya dengan para HoneyBeemon mengikutinya di belakang.

"Akan kubuat kau 'panas', pelacur."

* * *

"Hmmm... Benar, vaginamu kembali seperti sediakala, seperti belum tersentuh. Bahkan setelah kuas itu masuk, vaginamu kembali seperti semula setelah 24 jam," Kata Dokter Mayu sambil mengamati vagina Kazemon dan memegangi dagunya, "Obat itu sungguh aneh... dan hebat."

Kazemon memakai celana dalamnya dan duduk di kursi dekat meja kerja Dokter Mayu, "Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

"Tunggulah sampai aku menemukan obatnya. Bukankah menyenangkan jika vaginamu selalu rapat? Semua laki-laki akan menyukaimu," Kata Dokter Mayu sambil bercanda.

"..."

Melihat tidak ada reaksi apapun dari Kazemon, Dokter Mayu berjalan mendekatinya dan menepuk pundaknya, "Tenang saja, aku akan bekerja keras. Lebih baik sekarang kau berlatih bersama Mervamon."

Kazemon mengangguk, "Terima kasih, dokter. Mmmm.. Ngomong-ngomong Rin kemana?"

"Ah, anak itu selalu menghilang di pagi hari. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia pulang. Biarkan saja anak nakal itu." Kata Dokter Mayu santai.

Kazemon keluar dari ruangan itu dan menuju ke halaman belakang di mana Mervamon sedang berlatih dengan pedangnya.

"Hya! Hya!"

Ayunan pedang Mervamon membuat Kazemon kagum, "Kau hebat sekali dengan pedang itu, Mervamon."

"Oh? Kazemon, kau sudah selesai dengan Dokter Mayu?"

Kazemon mengangguk, "Ya, dia bilang dia akan berusaha menemukan obat untuk kita."

"Yah, kuharap dia bisa menemukannya dengan cepat. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika obat itu merangsang kita di tengah pertandingan."

Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak, "Hei, jangan wajah sedih seperti itu. Kau biasanya ceria dan bersemangat." Kata Mervamon.

"Eh? Tidak aku punya firasat buruk dengan hari ini..."

"Masa bodoh," Mervamon kembali melakukan latihannya, "

Kazemon yang tidak ingin mengganggu latihan Mervamon, segera terbang menuju pepohonan yang tidak jauh dari tempat latihan Mervamon.

"Hya! Hya! HURRICANE GALE!

Pusaran angin keluar dari jari-jarinya dan mengenai pohon, menumbangkan beberapa rantingnya. Ia menendang pohon itu berkali-kali hingga tumbang. Ia lalu melakukan salto ke belakang dan melesat dengan cepat ke pohon yang lainnya. Tendangan demi tendangan dia berikan ke pohon itu hingga akhirnya ia mengeluarkan jurus andalannya.

"TEMPEST TWIST!"

Kazemon membalikkan tubuhnya hingga kini ia bertumpu pada kedua tangannya dan kedua kakinya dia buka lebar-lebar. Ia berputar perlahan dan menambah kecepatannya putarannya dan akhirnya jurus itu berhasil menumbangkan pohon lagi.

Begitulah seterusnya, Kazemon berlatih sendirian dan mengeluarkan semua jurusnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah, ia membungkukkan tubuh berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Ia tersenyum karena berhasil menumbangkan beberapa pohon. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengepakkan sayap kupu-kupunya. Belum sempat Kazemon terbang, suara tawa kecil mengejutkannya.

"Wow... Kau berlatih keras untuk turnamen itu ya?"

Kazemon membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat ke arah sumber suara itu.

"!"

Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat Ranamon sedang berdiri di atas salah satu pohon yang ia tumbangkan.

"HURRICANE GALE!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kazemon menyerang Ranamon. Mudah saja Ranamon menghindari serangan itu, ia melompat ke belakang Kazemon. Kini sudah ada 10 HoneyBeemon sedang berdiri di belakang Ranamon.

"Hei, ingatlah keadaan tubuhmu saat ini. Kau tidak mungkin bisa melawanku dengan tubuh yang lelah," Kata Ranamon dengan nada mengejek, "Lagipula, aku tidak suka melawan orang yang sedang kelelahan. Apa kau mau kukalahkan seperti kemarin?"

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" Dengan geram, Kazemon kembali menyerang Ranamon. Tapi, tetap saja, sejak Ranamon memiliki Batu Bulan itu, reflek tubuhnya bertambah dengan pesat dan dengan mudah menghindari serangan Kazemon.

Serangan bertubi-tubi dilancarkan Kazemon, namun Ranamon selalu dapat menghindarinya. Hingga akhirnya Kazemon jatuh terduduk karena kakinya sudah lemas akibat tendangan-tendangannya banyak yang meleset dan karena tenaganya terkuras saat latihan.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Kata Ranamon yang kini melipat kedua tangannya dan berdiri di hadapan Kazemon, "Santailah, aku hanya ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu. Tapi, pertama-tama aku ingin memberitahumu, aku baru saja mendatangi temanmu yang di sana. Mungkin dia sedang'berlatih' bersama para HoneyBeemon sekarang."

"!?" Kazemon segera mengkhawatirkan Mervamon.

"Ohohoho! Aku senang sekali melihat wajahmu yang terkejut itu. Membuatku bergairah. Aahhh~" Kata Ranamon sambil mengusapkan jarinya di selangkangannya.

"Kau menjijikan..."

"Terima kasih, kuanggap itu pujian, pelacur," Ranamon mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dan melemparkannya ke tanah, "Lihatlah itu baik-baik."

Kotak itu mengeluarkan cahaya, itu adalah sebuah proyektor. Kotak itu menampilkan sebuah wajah yang sangat familiar di mata Kazemon.

"Izumi!"

Kazemon berdiri dan memandang Ranamon dengan penuh amarah, "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Izumi!?"

"Oh tidak, si pelacur kecil mulai marah." Ejek Ranamon.

Proyektor itu menampilkan Izumi yang tidak sadarkan diri sedang diikat oleh rantai di kedua tangan dan kakinya. Kazemon yang melihat itu, mencoba menyerang Ranamon sekali lagi.

"Hey, hey, hey. Jika aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan melakukan itu." Kata Ranamon tepat sebelum Kazemon menyerangnya. Ia menaikkan tangannya dan seketika rantai yang mengikat tangan dan kaki Izumi mulai mengencang dan menarik tubuhnya.

"Izumi! Kau pengecut!"

"Uuh... Aku hanya memberimu sedikit motivasi," Kata Ranamon sambil mengangkat bahunya.

Ranamon berjalan ke arah proyektor itu dan mengambilnya, "Sedikit motivasi dan sedikit bantuan dalam latihan. HoneyBeemon, dia milikmu sekarang," Ia membuka portal teleportasi dan memasukinya, "Daaahh~"

Sepuluh HoneyBeemon segera mengelilingi Kazemon yang kini dalam kelelahannya mengambil posisi untuk bertarung.

_Aku harus berhati-hati. Aku kalah dalam jumlah, beruntung staminaku bisa pulih dengan cepat. Aku hanya perlu bertahan dan menyerang balik jika ada kesempatan._

Tiga dari sepuluh HoneyBeemon itu melesat ke arah Kazemon bersamaan. Sengat mereka mengarah ke Kazemon.

"Hyaa!"

Kazemon menendang salah satunya dan berhasil mengalahkannya dengan sekali tendangan. Namun, hal itu membuat pertahanan menjadi lemah, dua HoneyBeemon itu berhasil menyayat tubuh Kazemon dengan sengat. Lukanya tidak terlalu dalam berkat kelincahan Kazemon dalam menghindari serangan.

"Ugh!" Ia memegangi luka yang berada di lengan kanannya. Pipinya juga mendapat luka yang sama.

"Rasakan ini-bee!"

Tepat di atas Kazemon, dua HoneyBeemon datang menyerangnya. Melihat itu, Kazemon melompat ke belakang hingga sengat kedua HoneyBeemon itu menusuk ke dalam tanah. Mereka terjebak di tanah dan tidak mampu mengangkat tubuhnya. Kazemon mengambil kesempatan ini dan menendang kedua HoneyBeemon itu. Fractal Code menyelimuti tubuh keduanya dan mereka menghilang.

_Tujuh lagi. Aku bisa melakukannya._

Ketujuh HoneyBeemon itu mulai menjaga jarak dengan Kazemon. Tubuh mereka bergetar karena ketakutan. Enam dari mereka akhirnya terbang melarikan diri dan meninggalkan satu temannya di belakang. Kazemon berjalan mendekatinya dan siap memukul HoneyBeemon itu.

"Heheheh..."

HoneyBeemon itu tersenyum dan membuat Kazemon heran.

"Kenapa kau ter—"

SLIP!

"AAKH!"

Kazemon merasakan sakit di sekitar punggungnya. Ternyata keenam HoneyBeemon yang kabur itu kembali dan menyerangnya dari belakang.

SLIP! SLIP! SLIP! SLIP! SLIP!

"A...A..Ahh..." Rasa sakit dan serangan kejutan itu membuat Kazemon tidak mampu membuat Kazemon berteriak.

Lima HoneyBeemon menancap di punggungnya. Kazemon jatuh dan berlutut di hadapan HoneyBeemon yang memandangnya dengan penuh kepuasan.

"Kau tertipu-bee! Hahahaha!" HoneyBeemon itu tertawa. Ia lalu melesat maju dan menancapkan sengatnya di payudara kanan Kazemon, hanya beberapa centimeter dari putingnya, "Jangan remehkan kerja sama kami-bee!" HoneyBeemon itu menancapkan sengatnya semakin dalam ke payudara kenyal Kazemon.

"GAH!" Dibalik penutup mata yang ia pakai, mata Kazemon terbelalak.

Tidak terima dengan pertarungan yang tidak adil ini, dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki, Kazemon menangkap HoneyBeemon yang berada di payudaranya dan menariknya keluar. Darah mulai mengalir keluar.

"Apa yang—"

Kazemon meremas HoneyBeemon itu dan membuat Fractal Code menyelimuti tubuhnya. Keenam temannya terkejut dan mulai mengeluarkan sengat mereka dari punggung Kazemon. Kazemon berteriak seketika keenam HoneyBeemon itu mengeluarkan sengatnya. Wajah keenam HoneyBeemon itu berubah menjadi ketakutan, ketakutan yang sesungguhnya. Tidak mau membuang waktunya, Kazemon mengeluarkan angin topan kecil dari jari-jarinya.

"HURRICANE GALE!"

Angin-angin itu membuat keenam HoneyBeemon kehilangan keseimbangan. Kazemon lalu bertumpu pada kedua tangannya, membuka kedua kakinya lebar-lebar dan berputar seperti gasing.

"TEMPEST TWIST!"

Kakinya menghantam keenam HoneyBeemon itu dan membuat mereka menghilang. Kazemon jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi payudaranya, berusaha untuk menghentikan darah agar tidak keluar. Punggungnya terasa sakit dan ngilu, beruntung luka-lukanya tidak terlalu dalam, jadi darahnya tidak banyak keluar.

"Sialan kau Ranamon... Kuh!"

Seketika itu juga, Kazemon mulai ingat dengan Mervamon. Ia bangkit berdiri dan mulai terbang kembali ke halaman belakang rumah Dokter Mayu, tempat dimana Mervamon berlatih. Setelah sampai di sana, ia tidak dapat menemukan Mervamon di mana-mana. Tetapi pedang milik Mervamon tergeletak di tanah. Kekhawatiran Kazemon semakin bertambah. Ia kembali terbang dan mencoba mencarinya dari atas.

Tidak jauh dari tempatnya tadi, terlihat tubuh Mervamon sedang tergeletak tanpa pakaian. Tubuhnya dipenuhi dengan cairan kuning yang kental. Kakinya mengangkang lebar, tangannya direntangkan oleh tali yang diikat ke pohon. Kedua payudaranya terlihat membesar. Kedua lubang putingnya juga sedikit melebar dari biasanya, membuat cairan kuning itu keluar dari kedua putingnya. Terlihat perut Mervamon sedikit membesar seperti ada sesuatu yang mengisinya. Vaginanya dipenuhi dan mengeluarkan cairan kuning itu. Tidak hanya cairan kuning itu yang keluar dari vaginanya, darah juga ikut keluar dari sana. Cairan berwarna kuning bercampur dengan warna merah darah itu membuat genangan kental di sekitar tubuh bagian bawah Mervamon.

"Mervamon!" Kazemon mendekatinya dan memangku kepala Mervamon.

Mervamon hanya menatap kosong ke arah pepohonan sambil menggumam, "Ne.. Nene..."

* * *

Setelah berbicara dengan Kazemon sebentar, Mervamon melanjutkan latihan. Ia mengayunkan pedangnya ke pepohonan, membuat bekas-bekas sayatan.

"Hya! HEBI PUNCH!"

Mervamon menyerang dan menumbangkan pohon itu dengan ular Medullia di tangan kirinya. Tanpa menghentikan serangan sebelumnya, ia melompat ke depan dan menebang pohon lain dengan satu kali tebasan. Mata Mervamon terbelalak ketika pohon itu tumbang, di belakang pohon itu terlihat Ranamon yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

Mervamon yang terkejut dengan kemunculan Ranamon segera melompat ke belakang dan memegang pedangnya dengan erat, "A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Dengan santai Ranamon berjalan mendekatinya, "Ohoho... Jangan tegang seperti itu, aku tidak berniat bertarung hari ini."

"Jangan mendekat! Atau aku akan menyerangmu!"

Ranamon berhenti berjalan dan mengangkat tangannya ke atas, "Oke oke... Hmph, dasar wanita murahan." Dia menggumam.

"Baiklah, langsung saja ke intinya,"

Ranamon melemparkan sebuah kotak hitam dan dari kotak itu keluar cahaya. Cahaya itu membuat gambar di udara. Tubuh Mervamon menjadi lemas, genggaman tangan di pedangnya juga semakin longgar begitu juga kakinya yang bergetar melihat proyektor itu menampilkan Nene yang sedang diperkosa oleh empat Goblimon.

Mervamon tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Ia tidak dapat berpikir dengan benar, semuanya kini hanya kemarahan untuk Ranamon. Tenaganya tiba-tiba kembali dan ia melesat ke arah Ranamon. Ia mengayunkan pedangnya dengan sekuat tenaga dan berhasil menebasnya.

"Fiuuh.. Hampir saja,"

Mervamon terbelalak ketika melihat Ranamon sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Ranamon berubah menjadi air ketika pedang itu menebasnya. Mervamon yang masih diselimuti kemarahan segera mengayunkan pedangnya ke belakang. Namun Ranamon dengan mudah menghindarinya dengan melompat ke belakang.

"Hei, hei, hei... Sudah kubilang kan kalau aku tidak ingin bertarung..." Kata Ranamon dengan nada malas, "Kau juga kelihatan sudah sangat kelelahan,"

Memang benar, Mervamon sudah terengah-engah. Genggaman tangan di pedangnya juga sudah mulai lemah. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi dan akhirnya jatuh terduduk. Walaupun begitu, ia tetap mencoba untuk berdiri dengan bantuan pedangnya yang kini tertancap ke tanah.

Ranamon dengan cepat berpindah ke depan Mervamon dan menendang pedangnya, membuat Mervamon jatuh tersungkur di hadapannya. Ia mengambil pedang Mervamon dan melemparkannya sejauh mungkin.

"Aku tidak suka dengan orang suka memaksakan dirinya." Ranamon menginjak kepala Mervamon, "Kau beruntung hanya ada aku di sini, bayangkan jika kuajak Lilithmon, kau mungkin sudah babak belur."

Ia semakin menekan kakinya di kepala Mervamon, "HoneyBeemon! Kau bebas melakukan apapun kepadanya."

Sepuluh HoneyBeemon mengelilingi tubuh Mervamon. Mereka tersenyum, "Hohoho... Ini yang kutunggu-tunggu-bee!"

"Waktunya berpesta-bee!"

Ranamon mengambil kotak proyektor itu dan membuka portal teleportasi, "Baiklah, aku akan mendatangi si kupu-kupu pelacur, kau nikmatilah 'latihan'-mu dengan HoneyBeemon itu. Daaah~"

Ranamon menghilang. Kini, Mervamon sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak menguntungkan. Ia tidak dapat menemukan pedangnya dimana-mana. Tubuhnya sudah lelah karena latihan dan serangannya ke Ranamon yang sia-sia. HoneyBeemon itu mendekati Mervamon yang sedang terkapar. Mereka memegangi tangan dan kakinya.

Mereka mengangkat tubuh Mervamon, "H-hei, turunkan aku!"

Tanpa menghiraukan kata-kata Mervamon, mereka mengayun-ayunkan tubuhnya sambil menghitung mundur, "3...2...1!"

HoneyBeemon itu melempar tubuh Mervamon ke arah pohon besar. Punggung Mervamon menghantam pohon itu dengan sangat keras, membuat beberapa daun dan rantingnya berjatuhan.

"Uagh!"

Mervamon jatuh tersungkur sambil memegangi punggungnya, terlihat memar biru di sana. Empat HoneyBeemon memegangi kedua tangan Mervamon dan mengangkat tubuhnya. Kini, Mervamon melayang dan tertunduk lemah. Enam HoneyBeemon, segera menusukkan sengatnya ke tubuh Mervamon. Mulai dari kedua pahanya, perutnya, bongkahan pantatnya, juga kedua payudaranya.

"Kyaaaahh!"

HoneyBeemon itu terus menyengat tubuh Mervamon. Sengatan demi sengatan membuat Mervamon berteriak, air matanya juga mulai mengalir melewati pipinya.

"Kumohon.. Hentikan. Sakit.. sekali... Ahhhhnnn..."

Tanpa disadari, sengatan itu membuatnya terangsang. Putingnya mulai mengeras hingga tercetak di balik bra-nya. Vaginanya mulai basah hingga menembus celana pendeknya. Klitorisnya juga mengacung tegak dibalik celana pendek itu.

"Aku—Aku akan keluaar! Aaahhhnnn!"

Tubuh Mervamon menekuk ke depan bersamaan dengan sengatan dari enam HoneyBeemon itu. Cairan cintanya menyembur deras ke tanah dan mengalir melalui kedua pahanya. Ia mengejangkan daerah selangkangannya tiap kali cairan vaginanya menyemprot keluar. Setelah mengeluarkan tetes terakhir cairan vaginanya, ia tertunduk lesu.

"Uughhh..."

Keenam HoneyBeemon itu mengeluarkan sengatnya dari Mervamon, "Tidak kusangka dia akan keluar secepat ini-bee!"

"Ugh.. Sa-sakit sekali..." Mervamon mengangkat kepalanya dan terkejut karena tidak ada darah yang keluar dari bekas sengatan yang diberikan oleh HoneyBeemon.

"Kenapa darahmu tidak keluar?" Kata salah satu HoneyBeemon, "Itu karena kau sedang terangsang, begitu juga dengan kami. Kami bisa mengeluarkan cairan 'madu' dari sengat kami ketika kami terangsang dan jika lawan kami juga terangsang, darah mereka akan mengalir dan terpusat pada alat kelamin mereka-bee. Jadi hanya ada sedikit darah yang mengalir melalui tubuh yang lain dan juga, 'madu' kami dapat menutup luka kecil yang ada di tubuh lawan kami-bee!"

(NOTE: Mengenai penjelasan darah yang mengalir ke daerah 'itu' emang benar tapi kalau yang aliran darah jadi lebih sedikit ke daerah lain itu hanya fiksi ;D )

"Kuh?!"

"Bukankah itu menyenangkan-bee?"

"Aku—aku akan menghabisi kalian..." Geram Mervamon.

HoneyBeemon itu tidak mempedulikan ancaman Mervamon. Mereka melepaskan semua pakaiannya dan mematahkan satu batang pohon yang tebal lalu membersihkan ranting yang menempel di situ. Batang pohon sepanjang satu meter dan berdiameter 20 cm itu mereka tancapkan ke tanah. Mereka lalu mengangkat tubuh Mervamon dan mendudukannya di atas batang kayu itu.

"A-apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" Tanya Mervamon dengan nada ketakutan.

"Kami dengar kau masih perawan. Jadi kami ingin membuat kenangan yang indah untukmu-bee!" Kata salah satu HoneyBeemon itu sambil tertawa dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

"Tidak.. Hentikan.. Kumohon.. Hentika—"

Dengan cepat, dua HoneyBeemon yang memegangi kakinya segera menarik Mervamon ke bawah hingga batang pohon itu memasuki vaginanya dengan kasar.

"...Akkhh! Akkkhhh!" Mata Mervamon terbuka lebar dan mulutnya hanya bisa menganga tanpa mengeluarkan suara akibat sakit yang dirasakan vaginanya.

Batang pohon itu semakin dalam masuk ke dalam vaginanya. Darah mulai mengalir keluar diiringi dengan cairan vaginanya. Lalu dengan perlahan, kedua HoneyBeemon yang memegangi tangan Mervamon, mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas.

"Hnnggg.. Cu-cukup... Sakit..."

Mervamon yang memohon tidak dihiraukan oleh HoneyBeemon itu, mereka terus memaksakan batang pohon itu masuk lebih dalam ke vaginanya. Tiap kali batang itu memasuki vaginanya, perutnya terlihat membesar. Rasa perih di vaginanya tidak dapat tertahankan. Tangisan mengiringi desahan kenikmatan dan erangan kesakitannya.

_Kenapa hal ini terjadi padaku?_

Tidak banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan Mervamon kali ini selain menunggu HoneyBeemon memuaskan nafsu mereka. Mereka mulai menambah kecepatan gerakannya. Bagian dalam vagina Mervamon bergesekkan dengan batang pohon yang kasar itu. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan semakin lama berubah menjadi kenikmatan. Ia kini sudah terbiasa dengan batang pohon itu walaupun darah terus mengalir dan membasahi kedua kakinya.

"Hentikan.. Ahh.. Aguu.. Aghh.. Ku-kumohon.. Huu.. Guhh..."

"Heh! Mulutmu bisa saja mengatakan 'tidak' tapi mulut bawahmu tidak bisa berbohong-bee!"

HoneyBeemon itu terus menaik-turunkan tubuh Mervamon, hingga akhirnya mereka menarik tubuhnya dengan kuat dan membiarkannya orgasme.

"Ahhhguuu! Aaaahhhh!"

Kenikmatan dan kesakitan bercampur jadi satu. HoneyBeemon melepaskan tangan dan kaki Mervamon. Membiarkannya terduduk di atas batang pohon yang masih tersangkut di dalam vaginanya. Air matanya mengalir deras.

"Kuharap kau bisa mengingat hal ini-bee!"

Sepuluh HoneyBeemon itu tertawa puas.

"Baiklah teman-teman, ronde selanjutnya-bee!"

Tanpa membiarkan Mervamon beristirahat, mereka mengangkat tubuh Mervamon hingga batang pohon itu keluar dari vaginanya dengan bunyi "Plop!" yang terdengar dengan jelas.

"Uggghhhh..."

Mervamon menatap kosong ke tanah. Kenikmatan, kesakitan, dan kekhawatirannya pada Nene membuat air matanya mengalir lebih deras. HoneyBeemon melemparkan tubuhnya ke tanah.

"Ugh!"

Mervamon menutup kedua pahanya dan memegangi vaginanya. Ia mengusapnya dan melihat banyak sekali darah di tangannya. Rasa sakit dan perih memenuhi selangkangannya. Tanpa membiarkannya beristirahat, dua HoneyBeemon langsung memegangi kedua kakinya dan merentangkannya. Kedua tangannya juga diikat menggunakan akar pohon dan diikat lagi ke batang pohon tadi.

"Hnnnggg! Gaahhh! Kumohon... Ahhh... Jangan lagi..."

Rasa sakit menjalar ke seluruh selangkangannya ketika HoneyBeemon itu membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi terlentang dan merentangkan kedua kakinya lebar-lebar. Seharusnya, tangannya bisa mengurangi rasa sakit yang ada di vaginanya, tapi tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan karena tangan yang terikat.

"To-tolong.. Hentikan... Nggghh..."

"Tidak ada ampun sampai kami puas-bee!"

Setelah itu, mereka mengikat kedua kaki Mervamon ke pohon terdekat. Seperti huruf 'Y', Mervamon yang terikat dengan erat tidak bisa bergerak. Dua HoneyBeemon mulai mendekati vaginanya. Tanpa basa-basi, kedua HoneyBeemon itu memasukkan sengatnya dengan cepat dan bersamaan ke dalam vagina Mervamon.

"Nngghiiii! Ahhhhhkkkk! Tidakk!"

HoneyBeemon itu mengeluar-masukkan sengatnya dengan sangat cepat. Gerakan mereka saling susul menyusul walaupun tidak seirama. Terkadang mereka masuk bersamaan, terkadang lebih cepat dari yang lain. Itu membuat Mervamon menerima sensasi yang luar biasa. Seperti tadi, sakit yang dirasakannya berubah menjadi kenikmatan. Walau erangan kesakitan yang dikeluarkan mulutnya, pikirannya sudah tertutup dengan nafsu dan kenikmatan atas perlakuan dua HoneyBeemon itu.

Melihat kedua temannya bersenang-senang, empat HoneyBeemon mulai mengerumuni payudara Mervamon. Mereka melihat putingnya yang kini mengacung dengan tegak dan mulai mengarahkan sengatnya ke sana. Dua HoneyBeemon berhasil memasukan sengatnya tepat di lubang puting Mervamon.

"Kyaaahhh! Huuaaahhhhnnn! Sa-sakit! Aaahhnnn!"

Dua HoneyBeemon yang lain hanya bisa memasukan sengat di sekitar areola payudara Mervamon. Mereka berempat memompa payudara Mervamon bagaikan mereka sedang menggenjot vagina. Mereka bergerak dengan cepat dan membuat puting Mervamon tertarik hingga titik maksimal. Enam HoneyBeemon kini sedang memperkosa daerah sensitifnya. Vaginanya juga semakin nyeri karena gerakan cepat dari dua sengat sekaligus.

"Ahh.. Ah.. Ahh.. Ahnn.. Uhh.." Setiap genjotan yang dilakukan enam HoneyBeemon membuat Mervamon hanya bisa mengerang. Entah itu erangan kesakitan atau kenikmatan.

Empat HoneyBeemon yang tersisa hanya bisa menganga melihat keenam temannya memperkosa Mervamon. Akhirnya mereka menyadari kalau mulut Mervamon masih belum ada yang menempati. Mereka akhirnya merebutkan posisi terakhir itu dengan mengundi. Setelah diundi, satu HoneyBeemon akhirnya dapat merasakan nikmatnya mulut Mervamon.

"Mmmpff! Mmppffhh!"

Begitulah, ketiga HoneyBeemon yang belum mendapat jatah harus menunggu karena semua lubang kenikmatan di tubuh Mervamon sudah dipenuhi dan tidak mungkin memasukkan sengat ke lubang anus Mervamon dalam posisi terlentang seperti saat ini.

"Mmmppffhh.. mmppfhhh.."

Ketujuh HoneyBeemon itu menggenjot Mervamon dengan semangat. Hal itu membuat pikiran Mervamon melayang. Nyeri di vaginanya sedikit demi sedikit mulai menghilang, vaginanya kini terasa semakin longgar. Lubang putingnya juga semakin membesar karena tusukan dari sengat HoneyBeemon. Sakit di payudaranya berubah menjadi kenikmatan begitu pula dengan mulutnya.

"Ggghhh... Mmpppffhhh... Sllrrpp..."

Ketiga HoneyBeemon yang menunggu itu mulai kehabisan kesabaran. Mereka mulai mengambil posisi di vagina dan kedua payudara Mervamon. Mereka melesak masuk ke dalam vagina dan memaksa masuk di kedua putingnya.

"Gaaaahhh! AAAKKKHH!"

Mervamon terpaksa melepaskan kulumannya dari sengat HoneyBeemon, membuat HoneyBeemon itu terjatuh. Namun, dengan cepat HoneyBeemon itu mengarahkan sengatnya ke mulut Mervamon.

"Mmmppfhh! MMpppfhh!"

Kini tiga HoneyBeemon sedang menikmati vaginanya secara bersamaan dan empat dari mereka juga menikmati masing-masing putingnya. Tanpa disadari, Mervamon sedari tadi sudah melepaskan berpuluh-puluh orgasme. Cairan vaginanya menyembur keluar setiap HoneyBeemon yang berada di vaginanya menarik keluar sengatnya dan tersumbat di dalam saat mereka memasukkannya kembali.

"Ohhh! Aku akan keluar-bee!"

"Aku juga-bee!"

"Ohhh!"

SPLURT SPLURRT SPLURTT

HoneyBeemon itu mengalami orgasme, namun yang keluar bukan sperma tapi cairan berwarna kuning kental yang tidak lain adalah madunya. Mereka menyemprotkan madu itu ke dalam liang vagina Mervamon. Banyak sekali yang mereka keluarkan hingga memenuhi rahim Mervamon dan membuat perutnya terlihat membesar. Rahimnya yang tidak mampu menampung semua madu itu menyemprotkan sisa-sisanya lewat vagina.

Begitu juga HoneyBeemon yang berada di mulut Mervamon, dia memasukkan sengat semakin dalam ke mulut Mervamon dan memaksanya meminum madu darinya.

"Mmmphh.. Glup.. glup glup..."

HoneyBeemon itu segera menarik keluar sengatnya dan menyemprotkan sisa madunya di seluruh perut Mervamon, "Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh... Oooooohhhhhhhhhhh..." Erang Mervamon.

HoneyBeemon yang berada di putingnya juga mengeluarkan madunya. Mereka menyemprotkan madunya ke dalam payudara Mervamon melalui putingnya. Banyak sekali yang mereka semprotkan hingga payudara Mervamon terlihat dua kali lebih besar. Saat mereka mengeluarkan sengat mereka, puting Mervamon bergoyang-goyang, terlihat lubang di putingnya semakin membesar. Mereka dengan iseng menyentil puting itu dan membuat Mervamon berteriak karena orgasme.

"HUUAAAAHAHHHH! AAHHHHHHNNNN!"

Bersamaan dengan orgasmenya, madu yang berada di dalam payudaranya menyembur keluar membuat payudaranya kembali seperti semula walaupun kelihatannya ukurannya sedikit bertambah besar.

"Ahhh.. Hahhh... Ahh.. Ahhh~" Setiap Mervamon mengerang, cairan madu itu keluar dari puting dan vaginanya. Belum pernah ia dilanda badai orgasme senikmat ini. Puluhan orgasme terus melandanya tanpa henti sedari tadi.

"Fiuuhhh... Lega sekali-bee.."

"Ayo kita lepaskan dia-bee,"

HoneyBeemon itu melepaskan ikatan Mervamon. Mereka melihat kedatangan Kazemon dan segera mempercepat pekerjaan mereka. Setelah selesai mereka terbang meninggalkan Mervamon dengan kondisi yang sangat parah. Puting payudaranya masih bergoyang-goyang berusaha mengeluarkan sisa madu dan vaginanya dipenuhi dengan cairan kuning yang bercampur dengan darah perawannya.

Ini adalah hal yang tidak bisa dilupakan Mervamon, keperawanannya harus hilang oleh sebatang kayu dan pembesaran payudara secara paksa yang dilakukan HoneyBeemon membuatnya shock. Namun, di sisi lain dia merasakan kenikmatan.

"Senang sekali bisa 'berlatih' denganmu-bee!"


	8. Penemuan dan Persiapan!

**Diingatkan! Kisah ini hanya untuk 18 ke atas! Mengandung unsur ryona+rape! Kalau pembaca masih di bawah umur, silahkan klik tanda 'x' di tab browser pembaca! Jika ingin tahu apa itu 'ryona' coba cek di Google. Sekali lagi saya ingatkan kisah ini untuk 18 ke atas! Terima Kasih :)**

**Karakter di fanfic ini adalah milik dari anime Digimon Frontier dan ada sebagian yang Saya buat sendiri untuk mendukung cerita.**

* * *

**8\. Penemuan dan Persiapan!**

"Tenang saja, dia sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang." Dokter Mayu keluar dari kamar di mana Mervamon sedang beristirahat, "Sekarang kita obati luka-lukamu."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, dokter." Kata Kazemon.

"Tidak. Kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja." Kata Dokter Mayu dengan nada kesal.

Ia mengambil obat untuk luka dan mengobati luka-luka di tubuh Kazemon. Kazemon merintih kecil ketika Dokter Mayu mengoleskan obat di lukanya.

"Nah, selesai. Jadi, bisa kau ceritakan lebih rinci apa yang telah terjadi?" Tanya Dokter Mayu yang kini duduk di depan Kazemon.

Kazemon menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada dirinya hingga ia menemukan Mervamon tergolek lemah setelah diperkosa oleh HoneyBeemon.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana Ranamon bisa menjadi sekuat itu." Tambah Kazemon.

"Kekuatan balas dendam memang mengerikan."

Kazemon terdiam.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat, turnamennya akan dimulai lima hari lagi. Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Kazemon berdiri, "Aku akan mencari udara segar di luar," Katanya tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Dokter Mayu.

Kazemon berjalan keluar rumah Dokter Mayu dan terbang menuju pusat kota. Ia lalu duduk di kursi taman dan memikirkan tentang kejadian tadi. Ia masih tidak percaya kalau Ranamon menyandera Izumi. Bagaimana bisa Ranamon mendapat kekuatan seperti itu? Bagaimana obat itu bisa meningkatkan nafsu seksnya dan membuatnya kembali perawan?

Ia menyandarkan punggungnya dan menatap ke langit. Masih terbayang wajah Izumi yang sedang terikat tak berdaya. Tubuhnya lemas setiap ia memikirkan hal itu. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan amarahnya mulai meningkat.

"Ranamon... Apa yang sebenarnya yang kau inginkan..." Geramnya.

Kazemon memutuskan untuk pulang dengan berjalan kaki agar dapat melihat-lihat kota Hospitown. Ia baru sadar kalau ia belum sempat berjalan-jalan semenjak kedatangannya ke kota ini. Walaupun hampir seluruh kota ini dipenuhi oleh segala hal yang berhubungan dengan rumah sakit dan obat-obatan, tidak sedikit juga pusat-pusat perbelanjaan dan tempat hiburan berdiri megah di tengah kota.

Tidak jarang juga, terlihat gelandangan menyembunyikan dirinya dari orang banyak dan tidur di gang-gang kecil yang kumuh. Kazemon melihat mereka dengan prihatin. Ia melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya dan melewati gang kecil di mana bar dan rumah bordil berdiri.

"Hei, manis..."

"Duduklah sebentar di sini..."

Rayuan dari lelaki hidung belang yang duduk di bar hanya dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Kazemon. Memang sudah menjadi hal lumrah melihat manusia dan Digimon saling berinteraksi, bahkan berhubungan badan. Walaupun Digimon tidak bisa melahirkan anak seorang manusia ataupun sebaliknya, tetapi setiap orang dan Digimon mempunyai kebutuhan seks yang sama. Kazemon mempercepat langkahnya karena semakin banyak pria yang mulai mengikutinya. Ia akhirnya mencapai ujung gang kecil itu dan segera berjalan cepat ke arah kerumunan. Ia merasa lega ketika melihat para pria itu sudah berhenti mengikutinya.

Kazemon memutuskan untuk tidak mengunjungi banyak tempat kali ini. Ia memilih jalan yang ramai untuk pulang ke rumah Dokter Mayu. Tidak heran kalau para pria tadi mengikutinya, tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut bra dan celana dalam dapat memancing gairah dan nafsu lawan jenisnya. Semua orang yang baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya pasti akan mengira kalau dia adalah wanita murahan. Walaupun penampilannya terlihat murahan, Kazemon memiliki hati yang baik. Kepribadiannya yang ceria dan mudah bergaul membuat pikiran-pikiran jelek dari orang sekitarnya akan hilang begitu saja.

Ia melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya melewati kerumunan orang-orang. Gedung-gedung perkantoran dan bangunan rumah sakit menghiasi pusat kota yang tengah dilewatinya. Tidak jarang Kazemon merasa ada yang menyentuh bagian-bagian sensitif tubuhnya. Tapi ia berpikir kalau bersenggolan itu hal yang wajar di tengah kerumunan ini.

Namun tetap saja, ia merasakan banyak sentuhan di daerah bokongnya. Ditengah badai sentuhan itu, obat yang diberikan Ranamon tiba-tiba aktif dan membuat tubuh Kazemon tersentak kecil. Wajahnya mulai memerah dan nafasnya terengah-engah. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar dan ia merasakan sensasi di vagina dan payudaranya.

_Kenapa harus di tempat ramai seperti ini?_

Kazemon menahan nafsu yang melandanya dengan tiba-tiba ini. Ia menunduk dan melihat kedua putingnya kini terlihat jelas dari balik bra-nya. Ia berjalan seperti biasa dan mengabaikannya. Vaginanya kini terasa panas, klitorisnya lama-kelamaan semakin membesar hingga terlihat menonjol di celana dalamnya.

Keringat turun dari kening Kazemon. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sekuat tenaga menahan agar ia tidak mengeluarkan erangan di tengah kenikmatan yang dialaminya. Tangannya mulai menutupi dadanya. Klitorisnya yang sensitif menambah keikmatan tersendiri ketika bergesakan dengan celana dalamnya.

Tidak hanya itu penderitaan Kazemon, tangan-tangan yang menggerayanginya membuat tubuhnya semakin terangsang. Sebuah sentuhan kecil tepat di putingnya membuatnya menjerit kecil. Orang-orang di sekitar melihat ke arahnya, namun mereka hanya cuek dan kembali ke aktivitas masing-masing.

_Aku tidak boleh sampai orgasme di sini..._

Kazemon mempercepat jalannya dan melihat ke seklilingnya. Ia menyadari kalau ada beberapa mata melihatnya dan mungkin sudah mengetahui keadaannya sekarang. Ia berjalan menjauhi kerumunan dan menghindari mata yang terus mengawasinnya. Sebuah tepukan keras di bokongnya membuat dia tersentak menjerit sedikit lebih keras yang tadi.

"Nghii!"

Ia memegangi bokongnya dan mengusap-usapnya.

_Ini bahaya... aku harus cepat-cepat keluar dari sini..._

Kazemon akhirnya dapat membebaskan dirinya dari kerumunan orang-orang itu. Ia berjalan ke arah hutan dan terbang menuju rumah Dokter Mayu. Di udara, dia dengan bebas mendesah dan mengerang kenikmatan. Cairan vaginanya mulai membasahi celana dalamnya dan menetes ke bawah.

Pandangan Kazemon mulai kabur. Ia dapat melihat rumah Dokter Mayu dari kejauhan. Cairan di vaginanya kini sudah mengalir deras membasahi seluruh kakinya. Puting payudaranya tercetak jelas di balik bra-nya. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan kini kecepatan terbangnya mulai melambat. Sayapnya seakan-akan tidak mampu menopang tubuhnya. Ia dapat merasakan bagaimana sensitifnya puting dan klitorisnya sekarang. Setiap gesekan dikedua bagian itu membuatnya seperti tersengat listrik.

Kazemon memegangi selangkangannya untuk menghambat banyaknya cairan yang keluar. Tubuhnya mulai tidak mampu terbang lagi. Kepakan sayapnya melemah dan ia menjatuhkan dirinya ke tanah.

"Ugh!"

Ia terjatuh tidak jauh dari rumah Dokter Mayu. Tangan kanannya kini sudah menyusup masuk di balik celana dalamnya dan tangan kirinya memainkan payudaranya. Pikirannya sudah tidak dapat dikendalikan, yang dia inginkan hanya memuaskan nafsu seksnya.

"Aaaahhh... Ooohhhh..."

Tangan kanannya terus memainkan vaginanya. Kakinya sudah terasa lemas, begitu juga tubuhnya akibat pertarungan melawan HoneyBeemon tadi membuat tenaganya terkuras. Entah sudah berapa lama dia menahan orgasmenya, yang pasti jika dia orgasme sekarang cairan vaginanya akan keluar dalam jumlah yang banyak. Bahkan untuk saat ini saja cairannya sudah membasahi seluruh celana dalamnya.

"Nhhaaahhh... Aaahhnnn... Oooohhh..."

Jari-jarinya kini memainkan puting dan klitorisnya. Perasaan seperti sengatan listrik terus menghampirinya ketika jarinya menyentuh klitorisnya, membuat orgasmenya tidak tertahan lagi.

"Kyaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

Kazemon mengalami orgasme yang dahsyat. Cairan vaginanya menyembur keluar melalui celana dalamnya. Tubuhnya yang terbaring menekuk ke atas. Wajahnya memerah karena kenikmatan. Namun, hal itu belum berakhir. Dia merasakan gelombang orgasme yang kedua ketika tangannya masuk ke dalam vaginanya.

"Hyaaaaaaaaaaaahhhnnnn!"

Cairan vaginanya menyemprot keluar menembus celana dalamnya seperti air mancur. Kazemon menggeser celana dalamnya ke samping agar memudahkan cairan vaginanya keluar. Celana dalam yang menutupi vaginanya tadi menghambat keluarnya cairan. Kini cairan itu menyembur lebih deras dari yang tadi.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaahahhhhhhnnnnn!"

Kazemon mengalami orgasme yang ketiga hanya beberapa detik dari orgasmenya yang kedua dan yang pertama. Penyebabnya adalah rumput yang panjang menggesek bibir vagina dan klitorisnya yang kini sangat sensitif. Cairan vaginanya menyembur lebih deras lagi membasahi seluruh kaki dan tanah di sekitar tubuhnya. Air susunya juga terlihat keluar menembus bra-nya.

Orgasme tiga kali berturut-turut cukup membuat Kazemon tidak sadarkan diri. Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah matanya mulai menutup. Dia masih bisa merasakan vaginanya terus mengeluarkan cairan. Begitu juga dengan payudaranya yang terus mengeluarkan air susu. Perlahan-lahan Kazemon menutup matanya. Hal terakhir yang dia bayangkan sebelum pingsan adalah wajah kemenangan Ranamon yang tertawa dan sedang menginjak tubuhnya. Bayangan itu terasa nyata baginya hingga akhirnya penglihatannya mulai gelap dan tidak sadarkan diri.

_Beberapa jam kemudian..._

"Oh bagus! Ini dia yang kita butuhkan!" Dokter Mayu melompat kegirangan sambil memegangi cairan berwarna kehijauan di sebuah gelas.

"Eh!? Ada apa dokter?" Tanya Rin terkejut.

"Aku menemukan obat penawarnya!" Kata Dokter Mayu

"Oh! Itu bagus, dokter!"

"Ayo kita berikan kepada mereka."

Dokter Mayu dan Rin berjalan ke arah kamar Kazemon dan Mervamon. Mereka membuka pintu kamar, terlihat di sana Mervamon sedang duduk dengan lemas dan Kazemon yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

"Ada apa, dokter?" Tanya Mervamon dengan lemas.

"Santai saja, aku membawa berita baik." Dokter Mayu mengambil kursi dan duduk di antara Kazemon dan Mervamon, "Ini adalah penawar untuk obat yang diberikan Ranamon. Penawar ini bisa mengurangi nafsu seks kalian untuk jangka waktu yang kurasa tidak cukup lama. Mungkin lima sampai sepuluh menit.."

"Uhh... Dokter?"

"Ah! Kazemon, kau sudah sadar," Dokter Mayu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kazemon, "Lihat, ini adalah penawarnya."

"Penawar?" Tanya Kazemon yang masih kebingungan.

"Ya, penawar untuk obat dari Ranamon."

"Oh! Kau berhasil menemukannya dokter!" Teriak Kazemon dengan girang.

"Tapi tunggu dulu, menurut perkiraanku penawar ini hanya mampu bertahan sekitar lima atau sepuluh menit. Selanjutnya, kau harus meminumnya lagi." Kata Dokter Mayu.

"Memangnya berapa dosis yang kau anjurkan?" Tanya Mervamon.

"Yaah... karena penawar ini terlalu kuat, aku menganjurkan beberapa tetes saja. Satu atau dua mungkin?" Kata Dokter Mayu sambil menimbang-nimbang gelas yang berisi penawar itu.

"Terlalu kuat? Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Kazemon.

"Bahan dasar penawar ini adalah racun, racun yang menurutku sangat mematikan. Butuh campuran bahan lain untuk menetralkannya dan itu juga sangat sulit. Kutakutkan jika kalian meminumnya dengan berlebihan akan berdampak buruk pada tubuh kalian."

"Lalu, kapan kami harus meminumnya?"

"Karena kita tidak tahu pasti kapan obat Ranamon itu aktif, maka kusarankan kalian selalu membawanya dan meminumnya langsung saat obat itu aktif. Untuk saat ini, kurasa kalian harus meminumnya. Rin cepat ambilkan air."

"Baik, dokter." Rin pergi keluar kamar dan kembali dengan dua gelas air.

Dokter Mayu meneteskan penawar itu ke dalam air. Air itu berubah warna menjadi hijau muda, "Ini, minumlah kalian berdua."

Dokter Mayu memberikan penawar itu kepada Kazemon dan Mervamon. Mereka meminumnya sampai habis.

"Baik, kurasa penawar itu sudah bekerja. Kalian bisa beristirahat lagi, aku akan merubah cairan ini menjadi pil agar memudahkan kalian untuk membawanya." Dokter Mayu dan Rin keluar kamar dan meninggalkan kedua Digimon itu.

Dokter Mayu mengambil catatannya dan duduk di meja kerjanya. Ia membaca catatan tentang percobaan yang dilakukannya terhadap Kazemon dan Mervamon.

_Hmmm... Mereka hanya mampu bertahan beberapa menit jika terangsang oleh obat itu. Juga, setelah orgasme yang pertama tubuh mereka langsung lemas. Tapi obat itu akan terus memaksa tubuh mereka untuk orgasme. Obatku hanya mampu menahannya sampai setengah jam saja._

Dokter Mayu menggigit jarinya.

_Ini sangat sulit... jika saat bertarung nanti obat itu aktif, mereka harus cepat meminum penawar itu dan harus menyelesaikan pertarungan dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit. Jadi, semuanya tergantung mereka berdua. Kurasa aku hanya mampu membantu sampai di sini saja._

Ia mengambil cairan yang ada di botol dan menuangkannya ke mesin pembuat pil.

_Tenang saja... Ini pasti berhasil..._

* * *

_Beberapa jam kemudian di Kota Alpha..._

Ranamon, Lilithmon, LadyDevimon dan beberapa HoneyBeemon di belakangnya, berjalan menuju penjara kecil di dalam 'dunia Ranamon'. Di sana terlihat Angewomon dan Sakuyamon yang diikat oleh tentakel milik Calmaramon. Dua tentakel terus memompa keluar masuk dari vagina mereka.

"Apa kabar kalian berdua?" Tanya Ranamon dengan senyuman, "Sudah berapa kali kalian orgasme hari ini?" Ranamon tertawa dan diikuti oleh Lilithmon dan LadyDevimon.

"Ugh..."

"Hari ini, aku sedang berbaik hati. Aku membawakan kalian makanan. Bawa makanan itu kemari, anak-anak!"

Para HoneyBeemon itu membawa dua buah mangkuk besar yang penuh dengan sperma. Mereka menaruhnya di lantai. Calmaramon melepaskan tentakel-tentakelnya yang melilit Angewomon dan Sakuyamon. Kedua Digimon itu jatuh, kaki mereka sudah lemas dan tidak mampu menopang tubuh mereka karena diperkosa terus menerus oleh Calmaramon.

"Kalian ingin memasangnya?" Ranamon bertanya ke LadyDevimon dan Lilithmon sambil memegang dua kalung rantai di tangannya.

"Dengan senang hati, Ranamon." Kata Lilithmon.

"Aku akan sangat menikmatinya." Kata LadyDevimon.

Mereka berdua mengambil kalung rantai itu dari Ranamon lalu mendekati Angewomon dan Sakuyamon yang sedang terbaring lemah. Lilithmon menarik rambut Sakuyamon dan segera memasangkan kalung rantai itu di lehernya.

"KLIK"

Di sisi lain, LadyDevimon sedang menyenangkan dirinya dengan menginjak-injak perut Angewomon.

"Rasakan!"

"Ini!"

"Dasar!"

"Kau!"

"Pelacur!"

"Murahan!"

"Dan ini yang terakhir..."

LadyDevimon mengangkat kakinya tinggi-tinggi.

"JALANG!"

Ia menginjakkan kakinya tepat di vagina Angewomon.

"A... A... Akkhhhhh..."

Angewomon melekukkan tubuhnya ke samping sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Uhhk! Kuh! Guhk!"

Darah keluar dari mulut Angewomon setiap kali ia batuk. LadyDevimon menarik rambutnya dan menampar pipi kirinya.

"Tidak ada yang bisa melindungimu sekarang, jalang!" Kata LadyDevimon sambil menampar pipi kanan Angewomon, "Kau hanya beruntung saat serangga bodoh itu melindungimu."

Mata biru Angewomon menatap lemah ke arah LadyDevimon yang kini tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia mengumpulkan kekuatannya dan meludahi wajah LadyDevimon dengan darah dari mulutnya.

"Kau... Makhluk rendahan!" Kata Angewomon.

"Beraninya kau!" Geram LadyDevimon sambil mengangkat tangannya yang bersiap memukul wajah Angewomon.

"Hentikan, LadyDevimon." Kata Ranamon tenang, "Pakaikan saja kalung itu di lehernya. Itu saja sudah membuatnya lebih rendah dari kita."

Wajah marah LadyDevimon mereda, "Kau dengar itu jalang?"

LadyDevimon memasangkan kalung rantai itu ke leher Angewomon dengan kasar. Setelah kalung itu terpasang, Lilithmon dan LadyDevimon menyeret Angewomon dan Sakuyamon ke mangkuk yang penuh dengan sperma itu. Angewomon dan Sakuyamon berjalan merangkak dengan kedua kaki dan tangannya. Ini adalah hal yang paling memalukan yang pernah terjadi pada mereka.

Diikat dan berjalan merangkak dengan diseret oleh musuh bebuyutan mereka adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah mereka bayangkan dan tidak pernah mereka inginkan. Ini sama saja mengakui kekalahan dan kelemahan mereka.

"Mulai sekarang, sperma ini adalah makanan kalian." Kata Ranamon.

"A-apa?" Kata Angewomon dan Sakuyamon dengan ketakutan.

"Kenapa? Bukannya kalian suka ini? Atau mungkin kalian ingin meminumnya langsung dari penis seperti yang biasa kalian lakukan?" Ranamon tertawa lalu diikuti oleh Lilithmon dan LadyDevimon.

"Ti—tidak..." Kata Angewomon.

LadyDevimon menginjak punggung Angewomon dan membuatnya tersungkur, "Cepat makan saja sperma itu!"

"Akh!" Angewomon berusaha bangun.

Lilithmon menarik kalung rantai Sakuyamon dan membuatnya tercekik, "Itu juga berlaku untukmu."

"Uhhkk!"

Angewomon dan Sakuyamon yang tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa lagi, akhirnya menuruti kemauan ketiga Digimon kejam itu. Mereka mengumpulkan tenaga dan merangkak ke arah dua mangkuk besar itu. Aroma sperma yang sangat tajam menusuk hidung mereka ketika wajah mereka sudah dekat dengan mangkuk.

"Uuughh..."

Angewomon membuka mulutnya dan menjulurkan lidahnya. Secara perlahan lidahnya menyentuh permukaan dari sperma itu. Ia mencoba menahan bau sperma yang menyengat di hidungnya. Dengan jilatan perlahan, sperma itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Rasa asam dari sperma itu menyapu lidah Angewomon. Ingin sekali dia memuntahkan sperma itu.

"Bagaimana? Enak?" Kata Ranamon, "Cepat habiskan!"

"Kuh..."

Melihat Angewomon yang sudah memakan sperma itu, Sakuyamon juga mengikutinya. Lidahnya menyapu permukaan sperma itu dan menelannya. Sperma kental itu mengalir melewati tenggorokannya. Kepalanya sedikit pusing dan ia merasa mual akibat rasa sperma yang tidak enak itu.

"Mmpphh.. Sluurpp.. Slurrpp.."

Kedua Digimon itu menjilati sperma yang ada di dalam mangkuk dengan perasaan mual. Tidak jarang mereka berdua terbatuk-batuk karena rasa dan bau tidak enak sperma itu.

"Mmmpphh... Sluurpp... guuhh... Slurrpp..."

"Kalian berdua memang menyukai sperma ya?" Ejek Ranamon, "Kalian tahu? Sperma itu berasal dari Minotaurmon yang berbaik hati menyumbangkannya."

"Tidak heran mereka menyukainya. Sperma rendahan bagi pelacur rendahan." Kata Lilithmon sambil tertawa dan diikuti oleh dua temannya.

"Habiskan semua! Jangan sampai ada yang tumpah dan tersisa!" Bentak Ranamon ketika melihat Angewomon dan Sakuyamon terbatuk-batuk.

"Ti—tidak kuat..." Kata Angewomon sambil memuntahkan sedikit sperma ke lantai. "Uoohhkkk... Aku ti-tidak kuat lagi..."

"Uaahhkkk... Sudah cukup..." Sakuyamon juga memuntahkan spermanya.

Mereka berdua tersungkur di depan mangkuk yang masih terisi setengahnya. Dengan tatapan lemah, mereka memohon ampun kepada tiga Digimon itu. Tapi, ketiga Digimon itu memasanga wajah geram.

"Kau kira mudah meminta sperma sebanyak itu!?" Kata Ranamon sambil menginjak kepala Angewomon dan Sakuyamon bergantian, "Kau masih beruntung kuberi makanan daripada tidak sama sekali!"

Setelah puas menginjak-injak mereka, Ranamon mengambil cambuk yang sudah ia persiapkan untuk saat seperti ini, "Biar kubantu kalian menghabiskannya,"

Ranamon mengangkat cambuk itu dan mencambuk punggung Angewomon.

"SPLAT!"

"KYAAAAAHHH!"

"SPLAT!"

"KYAAAAAAAHHHH!

Cambukan demi cambukan diterima oleh Angewomon hingga punggungnya penuh dengan garis-garis merah. Ia tersungkur lemah dengan nafas terengah-engah. Air mengalir dari matanya.

"Sakit... Hhnnng..."

"Giliranmu..." Kata Ranamon sambil mengangkat cambuknya tinggi-tinggi dan mendekati Sakuyamon.

"Tidak... Tidak... Kumohon... Jangan..." Sakuyamon memohon dengan wajah yang ketakutan ketika Ranamon mendekatinya.

"SPLAT!"

"AAAAHHHHH!"

"SPLAT!"

"KYAAAAAHHHH!"

Cambuk itu mengenai punggungnya lebih keras dari Angewomon. Ranamon terus mencambuk Sakuyamon hingga darah keluar dari beberapa lukanya. Rasa perih dari luka itu menjalar di seluruh punggungnya hingga ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara saat menerima cambukan terakhir dari Ranamon.

Kedua Digimon itu tidak dapat bergerak dan berkata apa-apa setelah menerima cambukan demi cambukan di tubuhnya. Hanya suara nafas terengah-engah yang menyatu dengan tangisan.

"Itulah akibatnya jika menolak kebaikanku." Kata Ranamon sambil membersihkan cambuknya dari darah Sakuyamon, "Sekarang habiskanlanh makananmu sebelum kuberikan hal yang lebih buruk!"

Dengan tubuh gemetaran, Angewomon dan Sakuyamon kembali memakan sperma itu. Mereka terus menelan sperma itu dengan terpaksa walau perut mereka kini sudah penuh. Rasa takut dan rasa sakit membuat mereka terus memakan sperma itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Angewomon dan Sakuyamon sudah menghabiskan satu mangkuk besar sperma Minotaurmon. Mereka berdua terkapar lemah dengan mata yang sayu dan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Haahh... Haahhh... Haahhh..."

"Hentikan... Cukup... Haaahhh..."

Kedua Digimon itu terus memohon kepada Ranamon, "Bagus. Kalian menghabiskannya. Calmaramon, ikat lagi kedua pelacur ini dan sekarang perkosa vagina mereka dengan tiga tentakelmu."

Calmaramon menarik kalung Angewomon dan Sakuyamon dengan tentakelnya. Ia menyeret mereka berdua dan melemparkannya ke tembok.

"Ugh!"

"Kuh!"

Kedua digimon itu terduduk lemah. Calmaramon lalu mengikat tangan mereka berdua dan mengangkatnya. Tidak lupa, ia melebarkan kaki kedua Digimon itu dan berusaha memasukkan tiga tentakelnya ke vagina Angewomon dan Sakuyamon.

"Tidak... Kumohon jangan..." Sakuyamon memohon.

"Itu tidak akan muat... Tolong..." Angewomon gemetaran melihat tiga tentakel besar yang akan masuk ke vaginanya.

Calmaramon tidak menjawab, ia terus fokus memasukkan tentakelnya.

"Tidak.. Tidak... Jangan... Tidaaaaakk!"

"Kyaaaaaahhh!"

Kedua Digimon itu berteriak keras ketika Calmaramon memasukkan tiga tentakelnya dengan kasar ke dalam vagina mereka. Angewomon dan Sakuyamon kehilangan kesadaran saat itu juga.

"Hiburan yang menyenangkan, iya kan?" Tanya Ranamon.

"Yah, acara yang bagus menuju Turnamen D-1." Kata Lilithmon.

"Tidak terasa tinggal lima hari lagi, aku harus mempersiapkan segalanya." Kata Ranamon sambil berjalan keluar ruangan diikuti oleh LadyDevimon dan Lilithmon.

* * *

**Note: WB emang gak enak yah. Hampir setahun gak update ini fic! Gila! Payah bener authornya -"**

**Oke, itu dia Chapter 8 "Penemuan dan Persiapan!" (unedited... ya unedited alias belum di edit jadi kalo ada kesalahan alur atau apa saja yang gak enak dilihat silahkan PM atau tulis di review. males ngecek sendiri *plak*)**

**Dan terakhir... Author sudah punya Facebook sendiri *yaay**bukan akun pribadi lol* linknya bisa di cek di profil. Silahkan di add :3**


	9. Menuju Rencana!

**Diingatkan! Kisah ini hanya untuk 18 ke atas! Mengandung unsur ryona+rape! Kalau pembaca masih di bawah umur, silahkan klik tanda 'x' di tab browser pembaca! Jika ingin tahu apa itu 'ryona' coba cek di Google. Sekali lagi saya ingatkan kisah ini untuk 18 ke atas! Terima Kasih :)**

**Karakter di fanfic ini adalah milik dari anime Digimon Frontier dan ada sebagian yang Saya buat sendiri untuk mendukung cerita.**

* * *

**9\. Menuju Rencana!**

"Ya! Akhirnya berhasil juga!" Dokter Mayu melompat kegirangan di dalam kantornya sambil memegangi sebuah pil. Ia berlari keluar ruangannya dan memanggil Rin.

"Eh!? Kau berhasil menemukan penawarnya?" Kata Rin terkejut.

Dokter Mayu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tapi kurasa ini hanya untuk menahannya saja, obat ini belum terlalu kuat. Cepat panggil mereka Rin, kita lakukan percobaan hari ini."

""Baik Dokter!" Kata Rin sambil memberi hormat ke Dokter Mayu dan segera pergi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ia kembali bersama Kazemon dan Mervamon.

"Ah, apa aku mengganggu latihan kalian?" Tanya Dokter Mayu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Dokter. Rin bilang kalau kau sudah menemukan penawarnya." Kata Kazemon.

"Yaaahh... Bukan penawar, tapi lebih ke penangkalnya saja." Kata Dokter Mayu sambil memperlihatkan dua buah pil yang ada di tangannya. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita melakukan percobaan sekali lagi?"

"Ehh? Dengan kuas lagi?" Tanya Mervamon sambil terkejut.

"Tidak, tidak. Bukan dengan kuas. Kalian cukup bertarung saja. Kita lihat bagaimana reaksi kalian jika obatnya muncul saat kalian bertarung." Kata dokter Mayu.

Ia memberikan kedua pil itu kepada Kazemon dan Mervamon. Mereka menyimpannya di balik bra mereka.

"Pakaian kalian memang benar-benar kekurangan bahan ya sampai-sampai pil itu harus disimpan di sana" Dokter Mayu tertawa.

"Ini agar kami bisa bergerak dengan bebas." Kata Mervamon tersinggung.

"Dan menggoda para pria." Goda Dokter Mayu sambil tertawa lebih keras. "Cepatlah ke halaman belakang, kita akan melakukan percobaan di sana."

Kazemon dan Mervamon mengikuti Dokter Mayu ke halaman belakang rumahnya. Mereka berdua mengambil posisi bertarung dan saling tersenyum satu sama lain.

"Ayo kita mulai, Kazemon." Tantang Mervamon.

"Baik. Hurricane Gale!" Kazemon mengeluarkan angin dari jari-jarinya dan menembakkannya ke arah Mervamon. Mervamon dengan mudah melompat ke belakang menghindari serangan itu.

"Hyaaa!" Mervamon berlari ke arah Kazemon dan menganyunkan pedangnya. Belum sempat pedang itu mengenainya, Kazemon terbang ke atas dan menyerang Mervamon dengan kakinya.

"Haa!"

Mervamon dengan cepat menangkis tendangan itu dengan tangan kirinya. Ia mendorong Kazemon ke atas dan membuatnya hilang keseimbangan. Ia menemukan celah untuk menyerang Kazemon. Dengan mengayunkan pedangnya, Mervamon melompat ke arah Kazemon yang masih di udara.

"Hiaa!"

Bersamaan dengan ayunan pedang Mervamon, Kazemon memanfaatkan posisinya untuk melakukan serangan kejutan ke arah Mervamon.

"Hurricane Gale!"

Hembusan angin kencang dari Kazemon bertabrakan dengan pedang milik Mervamon. Mereka berdua terjatuh ke tanah.

"Tidak buruk, Kazemon." Kata Mervamon.

"Kau juga." Balas Kazemon sambil tersenyum, "Hya! Tempest Twist!"

Kazemon menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya dan melebarkan kedua kakinya. Ia memutar tubuhnya menuju ke arah Mervamon. Mervamon menahan serangan itu dengan pedangnya. Kazemon mengurangi kekuatan putarannya dan berdiri ke posisi semula.

"Hyaaa!" Ia lalu melancarkan serangan lain, namun belum sempat serangan itu mengenai Mervamon, tubuhnya menjadi lemas dan bagian vaginanya terasa panas. Ia jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi vaginanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ahh... Ahh... Ahhhhnn..."

"Kazemon!?" Mervamon mendekati Kazemon dan menyentuh pundaknya.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

Kazemon mengalami orgasme dari sentuhan Mervamon.

"Cepat makan pil itu Kazemon!" Kata Dokter Mayu.

Kazemon mengambil pil itu dari balik bra-nya dan memakannya. Tidak berapa lama, Mervamon juga mengalami hal yang sama seperti Kazemon. Mervamon dengan cepat memakan pil itu.

Setelah memakan pil itu, tubuh Kazemon dan Mervamon kembali normal secara perlahan-lahan. Mereka berdua mencoba berdiri.

"Uugh..."

"Ngghh.."

Dokter Mayu mendekati mereka, "Bagaimana perasaan kalian?"

"Tubuhku terasa lemas setelah orgasme tadi." Kata Kazemon, "Tapi, efek dari ramuan itu sudah hilang."

"Begitu juga denganku," Kata Mervamon.

"Begitu ya..." Dokter Mayu memegang dagunya, "Kalau begitu, kita lihat berapa lama obat ini akan bertahan. Kita ke ruanganku sekarang."

Mereka berjalan menuju rumah Dokter Mayu dan memasuki ruangannya. Rin berlari keluar rumah.

"Aku pergi main dulu!"

Dengan sekejap ia menghilang dari hadapan ketiganya. Kazemon dan Mervamon duduk di atas tempat tidur pasien sedangkan Dokter Mayu sibuk meneliti obat yang baru ia buat.

"Pertandingan tadi sangat menyenangkan." Kata Mervamon sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur, "Kau kuat juga, Kazemon."

"Kau juga, Mervamon." Balas Kazemon dengan tersenyum, "Tapi, sekuat apapun kita, jika ramuan itu bereaksi saat kita bertarung, itu akan mengganggu konsentrasi kita."

"Kau benar. Ramuan itu benar-benar menyiksaku." Mervamon merenung.

"Bagaimana mungkin Ranamon bisa menemukan ramuan itu? Ia tidak mungkin bekerja sendirian." Kata Kazemon.

"Yah, setahuku dia bekerja dengan Lilithmon." Kata Mervamon, "Dia berhasil mengalahkanku dengan mudah. Aku merasa kekuatannya bertambah besar."

"Ranamon sudah benar-benar kelewatan." Geram Kazemon, "Dia menjadikan Izumi dan Nene sebagai sandera. Kali ini aku akan memastikannya tidak dapat kembali lagi."

"Aahh... Ahh..." Terdengar suara Mervamon mengerang.

"Eh? Ada apa?" Tanya Kazemon.

"Ra-ramuan itu aktif lagi... Ahhhhh~"

"Tidak mung— Aahhhhhh~" Kazemon juga merasa tubuhnya semakin sensitif.

"Apa? Obatku hanya bertahan selama tiga menit?" Dokter Mayu terkejut dengan cepatnya reaksi obat miliknya menghilang, "Aku sudah yakin kalau itu adalah takaran yang pas. Kelebihan sedikit saja malah akan memperlama efek ramuan itu."

"Ahhh... Ahhh.. Nggghhh..." Kazemon mulai memasukkan dua jari ke dalam vaginanya.

'Mhhaaahh... Nggghhh... Haaahhh..." Mervamon terjatuh dari tempat tidur dan berusaha bangun. Namun ia hanya mampu berlutut sambil memegangi tempat tidur dan menggesekkan vaginanya dengan jari-jarinya.

Erangan kedua Digimon yang kini penuh nafsu kini memenuhi ruangan Dokter Mayu, "Sial! Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi..."

Kedua Digimon itu terus mengerang kenikmatan sambil memuaskan nafsunya. Dokter Mayu yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi, kini membongkar ruangannya dan mengambil dua vibrator miliknya.

"Setidaknya biar kubantu mereka memuaskan diri."

Ia menyalakan kedua vibrator itu dan memberikannya ke dua Digimon yang sedang terangsang berat di ruangannya.

"Oooohhhhhh..."

"Aaaaahhhhhhhnnnnn..."

Erangan panjang datang dari mulut Kazemon dan Mervamon akibat getaran dari vibrator yang mereka letakkan di vagina masing-masing.

"Lebih cepat.. ahhhhhh... dokter... ahhhhh..." Kazemon memohon ke Dokter Mayu untuk menaikkan kekuatan vibratornya.

Dokter Mayu menaikkan kekuatan vibrator Kazemon sampai maksimal hingga suara getarannya terdengar semakin keras.

"HAAAAAAHHHH! NIKMAT SEKALI! AAAAHAHHHHNNNN!" Kazemon mengalami orgasme yang dahsyat hingga menyemburkan cairan vaginanya ke segala arah. Tidak kalah dengan vaginanya, payudara Kazemon juga menyemburkan air susu yang sangat banyak.

"Ramuan itu bekerja dengan hebat di tubuh Kazemon." Pikir Dokter Mayu, "Apakah Ranamon memberikannya dengan dosis yang banyak atau memang tubuh Kazemon yang menginginkannya?"

Dengan itu, Kazemon sudah terlepas dari efek ramuan milik Ranamon. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan kaki yang terbuka lebar dan vibrator yang masih menyala di dalam vaginanya. Vaginanya juga masih menyemprotkan sisa-sisa cairan orgasmenya, begitu juga dengan payudaranya juga masih mengeluarkan air susu.

"Haaahhh... Haaahh... Unngghh..."

Nafasnya terengah-engah. Tubuhnya bergetar tiap kali vagina dan payudaranya menyemprotkan cairannya masing-masing. Dokter Mayu mematikan vibrator milik Kazemon dan mengeluarkannya dari vaginanya.

"Hnnngggg... Aaahhhhh~"

Mervamon yang masih belum mencapai orgasmenya, terus merangasang vaginanya dengan vibrator.

"Aaahahhhh... Mmmmpphhh... Oooooohhhhhhh~~" Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Mervamon agar bisa orgasme.

Seperti Kazemon, vaginanya menyemburkan banyak sekali cairan. Karena banyaknya cairan vagina itu, vibrator yang berada di dalam vaginanya sampai terdorong keluar.

"Aahh.. Hahhh... Haaa..."

Kedua Digimon itu kini sudah kehabisan tenaga. Mereka terbaring lemas tanpa bisa menggerakkan otot-otot di tubuhnya. Dokter Mayu mengangkat tubuh Mervamon yang berada di lantai ke tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya. Begitu juga dengan Kazemon, ia menyelimuti tubuhnya setelah merapatkan kedua kaki Kazemon yang mengangkang lebar.

"Akan kubiarkan kalian istirahat di sini." Kata Dokter Mayu sambil meninggalkan ruangannya, "Aku ada di ruang tamu, panggil saja kalau kalian butuh bantuan."

Kazemon dan Mervamon tidak menjawabnya dan segera tertidur pulas.

LadyDevimon memasuki ruangan dimana Sakuyamon dan Angewomon tekurung dan terikat, "Waktunya makan pelacur-pelacurku~" Kata LadyDevimon, "Hari ini kalian akan makan makanan spesial. Biar kuambilkan."

LadyDevimon keluar dari ruangan itu. Tidak berapa lama kemudian ia masuk kembali bersama tiga Digimon dibelakangnya,"Cepat, masuklah, jangan sungkan." Kata LadyDevimon.

"He-hei.. tempat apa ini?" Tanya Minotaurmon.

"Tenang saja, ini tempat di mana kalian bisa mendapatkan kenikmatan~" Kata LadyDevimon.

"I-itu kan..." Kata Leomon yang terkejut melihat Sakuyamon dan Angewomon.

"Sa-Sakuyamon dan Angewomon!" Kata Grumblemon.

"Apa maksud semua ini LadyDevimon?" Tanya Minotaurmon.

"Biar kujelaskan, Ranamon meminta kalian untuk mengumpulkan sperma, ya kan? Kalian adalah tiga peserta turnamen yang mengumpulkan sperma terbanyak dan ini adalah hadiah kalian. Sebenarnya Ranamon memilih enam Digimon, tapi kalian bertiga berhak memilih yang mana yang akan kalian 'beri makan' dengan sperma kalian."

"Jadi kami harus memilih diantara keduanya?" Tanya Grumblemon.

"Tepat sekali!" Kata LadyDevimon dengan tertawa.

"Woah! Ini benar-benar hari keberuntunganku!" Seru Leomon.

"Ternyata masturbasiku berguna juga." Kata Minotaurmon.

"Jadi siapa yang akan kita pilih?" Tanya Grumblemon pada dua Digimon yang sedang menikmati kegembiraannya masing-masing.

"Entahlah, mereka memiliki tubuh yang bagus." Kata Minotaurmon sambil memegang dagunya.

"Aku rasa Angewomon terlihat nikmat untuk saat ini." Kata Leomon.

"Hmmm... Kurasa begitu. Baiklah kita memilih Angewomon." Kata Grumblemon pada LadyDevimon.

"Baiklah! Nikmati hadiah kalian~" LadyDevimon menarik rantai Sakuyamon dan membawanya keluar ruangan itu.

"Kau bisa menikmati penis kami lain kali, rubah jalang." Kata Minotaurmon disertai tawa kedua temannya.

"Sekarang, bersiaplah untuk menyantap makananmu, Angewomon." Kata Leomon sambil membuka pakaiannya.

Mereka bertiga membuka pakaian mereka dan mengeluarkan penis yang terlihat besar bagi Angewomon.

"Ti-tidak... Kumohon.. Jangan... Kyah!" Leomon menarik rambut Angewomon dan memaksanya untuk menghisap penisnya.

"Hisaplah! Ini sesuatu yang sering kau lakukan, benar kan?" Kata Leomon sambil mendorong kepala Angewomon ke arah penisnya.

"Hmmp! Hmmmphh! Mmpph!" Angewomon menghisap penis besar itu di dalam mulutnya. Matanya terbuka lebar karena terkejut akan besarnya penis itu. Ia bisa merasakan penis itu menusuk sampai tenggorokannya.

"Uggh! Muuummhh! Uumph!"

Tanpa melepaskan penisnya dari mulut Angewomon, Leomon mendorong kepala Angewomon dan membuatnya terlentang di atas tubuh Grumblemon. Grumblemon mengarahkan penisnya ke lubang anus Angewomon.

"Hmmmph! Tidak! Tidak! Jangan di situ!" Angewomon bergidik ketakutan ketika ujung penis Grumblemon menyentuh lubang anusnya.

"Hehehe... Apakah ini pertama kalinya kau merasakan sebuah penis akan memasuki anusmu?" Tawa Grumblemon sambil terus menggesek-gesekkan penisnya di lubang anus Angewomon.

"Tidak.. Jangan... Di sa— Gaaakkhh!" Mata Angewomon terbelalak ketika merasakan penis Grumblemon memasuki anusnya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Aaahhh~ Ini masih sangat sempit." Kata Grumblemon dengan nada puas.

"Aakkh! Ahkk! Aahhkk!" Angewomon tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Rasa sakit di lubang anusnya membuatnya kehilangan tenaga, ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas Grumblemon.

"Hei! Siapa yang menyuruhmu berhenti menghisap penisku!" Leomon menarik rambut Angewomon dan memasukkan penisnya ke dalam mulut Angewomon.

"Hmmpph!"

"Sepertinya lubang terakhir jadi milikku." Kata Minotaurmon.

Penisnya yang sangat besar berdiri tegak di hadapan Angewomon. Rasa takut mulai menjalar di seluruh tubuh Angewomon, terutama di vaginanya. Penis itu sangat besar, Angewomon tidak yakin apakah vaginanya bisa menampung seluruh penis itu.

"Hmmppphh! Mmmpphhh!" Angewomon dengan sisa kekuatannya, mencoba melepas tangan Minotaurmon dari kedua kakinya.

Hal itu sia-sia, tangan besar Minotaurmon mencengkeram kakinya dengan sangat kuat. Tubuh kecil Angewomon juga tidak sebanding dengan tubuh Minotaurmon. Minotaurmon mengangkat dan membuka kedua kaki Angewomon lebar-lebar. Angewomon melihat penis itu dengan penuh ketakutan. Kepala penis itu menyentuh bibir vaginanya dan dengan cepatnya, Minotaurmon mendorong seluruh penisnya masuk ke dalam vagina Angewomon.

"HHMMPPHHH! HHHMMPPHH!" Angewomon menggelengkan kepalanya dan berteriak kesakitan akibat rasa sakit di vaginanya. Namun, dibalik rasa sakitnya ia merasakan kenikmatan orgasme pertamanya saat diperkosa oleh tiga Digimon.

Penis besar itu menghujam vaginanya. Walaupun tentakel Calmaramon sudah berhari-hari di dalam vaginanya, tapi vaginanya tetap rapat bagi Minotaurmon. Minotaurmon mulai menarik penisnya perlahan dari vagina Angewomon dan mendorongnya hingga masuk lebih dalam. Ia terus memompa penisnya ke dalam vagina Angewomon. Walaupun begitu, penis itu belum seluruhnya memasuki vagina Angewomon.

"Ayo kita lihat apakah rahimmu bisa muat dengan penisku ini." Kata Minotaurmon sambil tertawa.

Air mata Angewomon mulai mengalir. Ia akan merasakan penis besar Minotaurmon di dalam rahimnya. Angewomon menutup kedua matanya saat Minotaurmon menarik penisnya keluar dari vaginanya.

Minotaurmon melepas kedua kaki Angewomon dan kini memegang pinggangnya, "Bersiaplah!"

" HYYAARRGHH!" Minotaurmon mengerang dan dengan sekali dorongan kuat, penis itu masuk seluruhnya ke dalam vagina Angewomon.

Tubuh Angewomon mengejang, matanya terbelalak dan pandangannya terasa kabur. Itu adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan bagi dirinya. Baik secara fisik maupun secara mental. Pikirannya kosong, ia hampir tak bisa membedakan rasa sakit dan kenikmatan yang di dapatnya dari orgasme. Sebuah penis besar seukuran dua tangan manusia menghujam rahimnya dengan brutal.

Tangan dan kaki Angewomon mulai menggantung lemas. Sebuah gundukkan muncul di perutnya, itu adalah penis Minotaurmon yang terbentuk di dalam vagina dan rahimmnya. Minotaurmon memompa penisnya di dalam vagina Angewomon. Erangan panjanga dikeluarkan Angewomon karena penis Minotaurmon yang bergesekkan dengan dinding rahimnya.

"Hmmpph! Hmmmppp! Mmmpphh!"

Erangan Angewomon terus terdengar, penis Grumblemon dan Minotaurmon terus menggesek dinding pembatas anus dan vaginanya. Pikiran Angewomon sudah kacau, ia berharap agar ini semua cepat berakhir.

Sementara itu di ruangan sebelah, Sakuyamon juga sedang melayani tiga Digimon dengan tubuhnya.

"Hisap terus! Ayo! Hahahaha!" Etemon tertawa sambil mengeluarmasukkan penisnya di mulut Sakuyamon dengan cepat.

"Uhhkk! Uhhkk!" Sakuyamon terus tersedak karena begitu cepatnya Etemon memperkosa mulutnya.

Tidak beda dengan mulutnya, vaginanya juga sedang dihujam dengan penis Gigasmon yang terlentang di bawah tubuh Sakuyamon. Dengan posisi duduk di atas penis Gigasmon, Sakuyamon juga memainkan tangannya di penis di tangan Nanimon.

"Kocok lebih cepat dasar kau jalang!" Kata Nanimon sambil menendang perut Sakuyamon.

"Ghhk!" Tangan kirinya memegangi tempat di mana Nanimon menendangnya dan tangan kanannya tetap mengocok penis Nanimon.

"Uuuhh~ kau dengar itu pelacur?" Kata Gigasmon sambil memencet kedua puting Sakuyamon.

"Hmmmppphh!"

"Hahahaha! Dia orgasme hanya karena aku memencet putingnya!"

Ketiga Digimon itu tertawa puas melihat Sakuyamon yang sedang dilanda badai orgasme. Gigasmon lalu memegang pinggang Sakuyamon dan menggerakkannya ke atas dan ke bawah.

"Kau tidak menggerakkan pinggangmu dengan benar, biar aku saja yang melakukannya."

Gigasmon menekan ke bawah pinggang Sakuyamon hingga penisnya tertanam seutuhnya di dalam vagina Sakuyamon. Air mata mengalir di pipi Sakuyamon. Rasa sakit dari sebuah penis yang menembus rahimnya membuatnya tidak dapat menahan air mata.

Gigasmon terus menggerakkan pinggang Sakuyamon dengan cepat, membuat cairan vagina Sakuyamon bercipratan kemana-mana.

"Hahaha! Lihat ini, vaginanya sudah sangat basah!" Gigasmon tertawa melihat vagina Sakuyamon yang basah.

"Hmmpphh! HHHMMPPH! HHMMPPHH!" Sakuyamon meronta karena rasa sakit di vaginanya.

"Ooohhh! Telan semua spermaku! Orgghhh!" Etemon memegang kepala Sakuyamon dan mendorong penisnya lebih masuk ke dalam mulutnya, ia mengerang kenikmatan sambil menyemprotkan spermanya ke dalam mulut Sakuyamon.

Mata Sakuyamon terbuka lebar, ia terkejut karena banyaknya jumlah sperma yang dikeluarkan Etemon. Ia tidak mampu menelan semua sperma itu dan tersedak hingga memuntahkannya. Sperma itu juga keluar melalui hidungnya.

"Blleggh! Uhuk! Guhhkk!"

"Hahahaha! Pelan-pelan saja, aku tahu kau menyukai spermaku, tapi kau terlalu lahap memakannya." Kata Etemon yang kini kehabisan tenaga, " Mulut pelacur ini lumayan juga, apakah vaginamu juga seenak mulutmu?"

Mereka bertiga tertawa mendengar kata-kata Etemon, "Kau harus merasakannya, teman. Vagina ini terus menghisap penisku, sepertinya dia tidak ingin aku mengeluarkannya." Kata Gigasmon.

Sakuyamon terus terbatuk sambil mengerang. Rasa sakit yang ada di vaginanya berubah menjadi kenikmatan yang terus menggiringnya ke badai orgasme yang terus melandanya. Tangannya terus mengocok penis Nanimon.

"Oh sial, payudara besar itu terus menggodaku." Kata Nanimon tidak sabaran, "Cepat berbaring di atas Gigasmon."

Tubuh Sakuyamon gemetaran dan rasa nyeri mulai muncul di vaginanya karena hujaman penis Gigasmon yang tidak berhenti dari tadi. Sakuyamon terpaksa berbaring mengikuti perintah Nanimon.

"Unngghh..."

Nanimon lalu menduduki perut Sakuyamon dan menjepitkan penisnya diantara kedua payudaranya. Ia menggenggam kedua payudara itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Hampir sama seperti memeras spons basah. Sakuyamon berteriak kesakitan saat Nanimon menggerakkan penisnya diantara kedua payudaranya.

"Keluarkan lidahmu dan jilatlah penisku! Cepat!" Bentak Nanimon.

Sakuyamon dengan menahan sakit di payudaranya, mencoba mengeluarkan lidahnya. Ujung penis itu bertemu dengan ujung lidahnya. Melihat lidah Sakuyamon sudah menjulur keluar, Nanimon mendorong penis besarnya diantara kedua payudara itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut Sakuyamon.

"Hmmpphh!?" Sakuyamon sekali lagi harus memasukkan penis besar ke dalam mulut kecilnya.

Nanimon menggerakkan pinggulnya ke depan dan ke belakang, membuat penisnya bergesekkan dengan kulit payudara Sakuyamon yang halus, "Ooohhh! Payudara ini luar biasa!" Jepitan erat kedua payudara Sakuyamon membuatnya semakin liar hingga mulut Sakuyamon tak mampu mengimbangi gerakkannya.

"Ooohh! Aku akan keluar!" Gigasmon mempercepat gerakan penisnya di dalam vagina Sakuyamon, "TERIMA INI! OOGGGHHH!"

Dengan sekali dorongan kuat, Gigasmon mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam rahim Sakuyamon.

"AAAHHHNNNN!" Sakuyamon mengalami orgasme yang dahsyat.

Sperma yang dari keluar dari penis Gigasmon terus mengisi rahimnya hingga perutnya terlihat membesar. Setelah satu semprotan terakhir, Gigasmon mengeluarkan penisnya. Spermanya menyembur keluar dari vagina Sakuyamon.

"Ooohhhh... Kau mengeluarkan... terlalu banyak.." Kata Sakuyamon dengan lemah, "NGGHII!"

Etemon dengan cepat memasukkan penisnya ke dalam vagina Sakuyamon yang masih menyemburkan sperma Gigasmon. Ia menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat. Walaupun tidak sebesar penis Gigasmon, gerakkan cepat itu membuat Sakuyamon kelabakan.

"Haaann... Ahhhnn.. Ahhnn... Aku... Belum siap... Ahhh..." Sakuyamon terus mengerang mengikuti gerakan Etemon.

Gigasmon yang baru saja mengalami ejakulasi, mendekati tubuh Sakuyamon dan memaksanya untuk menghisap penisnya.

"Biar aku merasakan mulutmu." Ia menarik rambut Sakuyamon dan memasukkan penis dengan kasar.

Mereka bertiga terus memperkosa Sakuyamon terus menerus selama hampir lima jam penuh tanpa membiarkannya beristirahat. Sakuyamon hanya bisa merasakan sperma terkumpul di dalam mulutnya. Payudaranya terasa begitu nyeri dan perih, terutama di daerah putingnya. Perutnya membesar, ia terlihat seperti sedang hamil. Padahal semua itu hanya sperma yang mengisi perut dan rahimnya.

Vaginanya juga mati rasa. Ia hampir tidak dapat merasakan vaginanya. Ia tidak dapat membayang bagaimana longgarnya lubang vaginanya sekarang. Setiap penis yang masuk ke dalamnya membuatnya ingin merasakan orgasme, bahkan sperma yang menyembur keluar sekarang bisa membuatnya orgasme.

Tubuhnya terasa berat. Ini adalah hal terburuk yang pernah ia alami. Terlentang tak berdaya setelah diperkosa habis-habisan. Dia merasa lebih baik mati daripada mengalami hal ini lagi. Tapi sayang, Ranamon tidak akan membiarkannya mati. Dia sekarang sudah resmi menjadi pemuas nafsu para peserta Turnamen D-1 sepanjang sisa hidupnya.

Pintu Dunia Ranamon terbuka., LadyDevimon berjalan memasuki ruangan dimana Sakuyamon berada, "Bagaimana? Kalian sudah selesai?" Ia bertanya pada tiga Digimon itu.

"Pelacur ini menguras habis sperma kami!" Kata Gigasmon.

"Dia melahap sperma kami seperti makanan kesukaannya."

"Kurasa dia sudah kenyang."

Ketiga Digimon itu tertawa puas.

"Ahahahaha! Bagus bagus! Kalian boleh kembali ke kamar kalian. Aku sudah merekam video kalian dengan pelacur ini dan tiga Digimon lain dengan pelacur yang satunya. Kalian bisa mengambilnya di HoneyBeemon." Kata LadyDevimon.

"Terima kasih Nona LadyDevimon!"

"Kami akan membuat sperma yang banyak dengan video itu! Hahahahaha!"

Ketiga Digimon itu keluar dari ruangan dengan tawa bahagia meninggalkan LadyDevimon dan Sakuyamon.

"Ohhh... Lihatlah dirimu, sayang. Warna dan aroma sperma sangat cocok padamu hahahaha!" LadyDevimon menarik rambut Sakuyamon yang setengah sadar dan menyeretnya ke ruangan dimana Angewomon berada, "Kini kita lihat bagaimana keadaan temanmu."

LadyDevimon membuka pintu ruangan itu. Ia melihat keadaan Angewomon ternyata lebih buruk dari Sakuyamon. Perutnya terlihat lebih besar daripada Sakuyamon. Payudaranya berwarna kemerahan, seperti baru diremas dengan kuat. Vaginanya disumbat oleh kain bekas pakaiannya. Lidahnya menjulur keluar, tatapan matanya kosong dan sperma mengalir keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya.

"AHAHHAHAHHAHAH! KALIAN YANG TERBAIK!" Tawa LadyDevimon pecah melihat keadaan rivalnya, "AKU SUKA! AKU SUKA! AHAHAHAHA!"

Ia mendekati tubuh Angewomon dan menginjakkan kakinya di perut Angewomon yang terisi penuh oleh sperma.

"GUHK! UHK HUEK!" Angewomon memuntahkan sperma dari mulutnya begitu kaki LadyDevimon menginjakkan kakinya.

"Kau sudah hancur! Kau sudah kalah! Inilah hal yang pantas pelacur dapatkan!" LadyDevimon tertawa dengan keras, "Mennagislah! Memohon ampunlah padaku!"

LadyDevimon menginjak-injak perut Angewomon dengan penuh kebencian. Setiap injakkan membuat Angewomon memuntahkan sperma, dari mulut dan dari hidung. Satu injakkan terakhir membuat kain putih yang menyumbat vagina Angewomon terlempar keluar, sperma menyembur ke segala arah.

"HNGGG! HHNNN!" Angewomon mengalami orgasme. Ia mengiringi orgasmenya dengan tangisan akibat rasa sakit di perutnya dan rasa malu karena hinaan dari LadyDevimon.

"Jangan kau buang makananmu!" LadyDevimon mengangkat kakinya dari perut Angewomon dan mengambil kain putih itu lalu memasukkannya kembali ke dalam vagina Angewomon.

Ketiga Digimon yang memperkosa Angewomon tercengang melihat LadyDevimon yang begitu puas melihat keadaan Angewomon. Mereka sampai tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. LadyDevimon akhirnya menyadari keberadaan mereka bertiga.

"KALIAN!"

Ketiga Digimon itu terkejut.

"TERIMA KASIH! KAU MENGHANCURKAN PELACUR INI LEBIH DARI YANG KUHARAPKAN!"

Setelah memberitahu ketiga Digimon itu tentang hadiah rekamannya. LadyDevimon melepaskan tawanya yang mengisi seluruh ruangan.

"Aku tidak menyesal bergabung bersama Ranamon! Dia memberiku kekuatan dan keyakinan kalau balas dendam itu adalah hal yang paling memuaskan di dunia!"

Ia menarik rambut kedua Digimon itu dan membawanya ke tentakel Calmaramon. Tentakel itu seperti biasa mengikat tubuh mereka berdua dan masuk ke dalam vagina mereka. LadyDevimon keluar dari ruangan itu sambil tertawa puas.

"Bagaimana?" Ranamon yang sedang menunggu di luar bertanya pada LadyDevimon.

"Sempurna!" Jawabnya.

"Dua hari lagi kita akan memetik buah keberhasilan kita. Rencana sempurnaku, Turnamen D-1 akan menjadi akhir dari Kazemon." Tawa Ranamon dan LadyDevimon mengisi lorong di depan ruangan itu.

* * *

**AN: Chapter 9 selesai juga (setahun! WTF!?) yah itu karena WB dan tugas-tugas duniawi ( '3') dan juga, akan ada cerita baru beberapa minggu lagi. Tunggu aja bentar lagi di upload di sini.**


End file.
